Heaven Sieged by Metatron
by Blueworld13
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are on a mission to locate a mysterious tablet that will help reopen heaven. An unknown Supreme Angel will be the key to recover the heaven realm and take down Metatron. Castiel is determined to retrieve his grace and will fight at all odds to defeat Metatron with Dean and Sam's help. - Uploaded biweekly on Thurs.
1. Aftermath & A New Tablet

Supernatural

THEN:

Castiel runs through the woods toward a clearing as he noticed there were dots of bright flames in the night sky of angels that were falling out of heaven. In a manner of minutes several thousand angels were plunging towards earth. As the angels fell in great speed their wings burned away before they landed either on the ground or in water on various areas of the world. Sam and Dean looked up in astonishment and horror as they watched in helplessness of the events unfolding.

NOW:

Months later, the angels that fell to earth caused a huge culture shock of the events that happened to the world. The angels integrated in the areas they have fallen or relocated to isolated places. Castiel remained with the Winchester brothers so he can adjust to his new life as a human. He finds it difficult since he no longer has angelic powers.

They return to the bunker where Kevin is still residing. He has been acting strange by telling everyone there is another tablet he needs to find. Kevin has been pacing for a couple of days and barely sleeping. He kept muttering to himself "There's another tablet and I must have it."

Castiel walked into the room and watched sadly at Kevin's ranting. He shook his head and looked at Dean "There is no other tablet."

Dean was starting to get tired of watching Kevin pacing continuously. He stood in front of him and snarled "Hey Kevin! Cas said there are no more tablets so stop pacing around like you're in a psych ward! Aren't you planning to return to school in a few months?"

Kevin looked furious at Dean with his fist balled up and yelled "There's another damn tablet somewhere! If you will not help me find it, I will do it myself!"

Dean held up his hands "Fine we will humor you and go look for the tablet. We don't have to hunt monsters anytime soon. So where's this tablet you are fretting over?"

Kevin gave a look of relief "Let's get started. Where's my map so I can point out where it is." He rifled through his duffel bag and located the map he needed. As soon as the map of the US was spread on the table, Kevin pointed at a certain area. "You need to go to the Mojave Desert and search there."

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered "Another drive to the land of nowhere" and sighed. "Kevin it better be there or your ass will be in a sling. That's a long drive and treasure hunting in the desert heat is not my thing."

"Well lets get our stuff together so we can hit the road in a few hours." said Sam as he walked toward his room.

Dean grabbed his overnight bag from the closet. "Cas you are coming with us so start packing a bag. First, we need to stop by a hardware store on the way to get some supplies. Also, we need to buy plenty of bottled water so we will not die of heatstroke out there."

Dean drove south west on Interstate 85. The fastest route to get to their destination. When they reached the long stretch of empty Interstate 40 of the Mojave Desert, Dean stopped at the side of road where Kevin marked on the map. Everyone got out of the car and looked around at the rugged desert landscape. Dean walked to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. "Hey guys help me with this stuff." said Dean.

He took a few bottles of water and gave it to Castiel so he can place it in his backpack. He reached in and removed a large burlap sack with two shovel handles sticking out. He slung the sack over his right shoulder and walked toward Sam and Castiel. "Sam since you got the map, lead the way man."

Castiel, Sam and Dean walked away from the highway southeast toward reddish rocky hills of the desert area. After a mile, Castiel reached into his backpack and gave each of the guys bottled water. "We have to stay hydrated so we will not get weak when we start the digging". Exclaimed Castiel as he took sip water from his bottle.

Dean took a big gulp of water and complained, "It's hot as Hades out here. When we finally find the big X we should wait until it's close to nightfall." He pointed to the west where there was a tall sand rock with multiple jagged ledges providing a small shady area on the ground. "The sun will be setting in an hour so why don't we sit under the shady rock overpass over there. Otherwise, we are going to pass out from the extreme heat out here digging for this tablet."

Castiel frowned "I strongly believe it is a waste of time to sit around and wait until nightfall."

Sam and Dean ignored Castiel's comment. When the sun was setting on the horizon, they left their shady spot to continue their search. Sam carefully reviewed the clues that Kevin wrote on the map. They finally reached the end of a small plateau. When they got closer there was strange reddish brown stone slab protruding out of the ground. On the slab were several layers of dust and caked earth. There were faint markings that were barely visible. Sam pointed at the area "That's it." as he glanced down at Kevin's notes.

Castiel looked at the stone slab carefully. "This is an angelic blocking spell. Where do we start digging?"

Dean set the burlap sack on the ground and took out two spade shovels and passed one to Castiel and the other shovel to Sam. "Let's get this digging over with." as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his left arm.

Sam struck the rocky soil with his shovel and grunted "Man, this ground is hard as cement. Cas hand me a bottle of water so I can pour it on the ground to soften it."

Dean brought out a peculiar black shovel "Wait." He modified the shovel to be set as a pickaxe. Dean started digging at the ground and loosen some of the rocky hard soil.

Sam looked transfixed and asked. "Where did you get that? It's different from mine and Cas's."

Dean gave him a crooked smile "This is a crovel shovel which is made from tempered steel and can be used an ax on one side and a saw on the other. It's a multi-use shovel."

Sam gave Dean a forlorn look. "Sorry Sam this one is mine and it was not cheap. Hey!" Dean said with an enthusiastic grin. "I'll get you one for your birthday."

Sam shook his head looking dismayed. "Why would I want that for my birthday? Plus I am not planning any future digging expeditions after this."

Dean shrugged "O-kay, it was the thought that counts."

They work on the digging until they found a strange 10 by 12-inch tan stone slab sarcophagus. Drenched in sweat, it took all three of them to drag it out of the hole. Sam grabbed a crowbar and carefully cracked open the top of the flat surface. They peered inside and saw a shoebox size tarnished silver box. Each side of the surface had several angelic symbols. Carefully, Dean opened the box and saw an item wrapped up in a very old frayed linen cloth. He unwrapped it and revealed a stone tablet with carved symbols that looked similar to the previous ones.

"Well hell Kevin was right." Sighed Dean as they were heading back to the car carrying the metal box. "Let's get out of the desert fun park. I need a very cold beer."

"I agree." said Castiel as he got in the back seat of the car.

When they returned to the bunker Dean had a broad grin on his face as he approached Kevin "I got a present for you buddy. Something that you always wanted." In a sarcastic humor.

Kevin rolled his eyes and put out his right hand to receive the box. Dean gave the small box to him. Kevin set the box on the library table and removed the tablet. He grabbed a pencil and paper while scanning the tablet with his eyes.

Castiel walked next to Kevin and carefully picked up the tablet. "Metatron did not write this tablet and I don't recognize who created this."

Dean looked at Castiel and asked "Is it possible that another angel wrote this?"

Castiel pointed at the tablet "All angels leave an energy signature on everything he or she touches. This energy signature is from an unknown source." He paused "Very strange. I want to ask around to see if any of the other angels would know who created this tablet." He walked away taking his cell phone out of his pocket to dial a number.

Sam nudged Dean and jokingly said "I bet Castiel misses zapping himself around to get answers."

Dean chuckled and said "Yeah like a pilot being grounded and have to drive to his destination in a car. Crippling isn't it?"

Sam nods his head. "Even so but he adjusted well to all things considered. Cas got the worst deal. At least all the fallen angels still have their grace."

"You're right; Cas did get a bad crap shoot this time around. I know he's determined to get his grace back from that bastard up there." said Dean.

Castiel returned after an hour and walked into the library where Dean and Sam were on their laptops. "I spoke to a few older angels and they did not know who wrote the tablet. Sorry that I could not help you more."

"That's ok Cas. Thanks for trying." Dean slapped Cas on the back.

Kevin worked on translating the tablet. After a few days, he walked to lounge area and called everyone's attention. "I finally feel back to normal again." He hands Dean a sheet of paper of the translation. It was an incantation in angelic words and a location where to do the spell.

Dean looked at Kevin and said "That's all? Just a few words to call this person and coordinates to travel to a specific location? So where is this location Kevin?"

Kevin looked at the paper. "This is what's written. The chosen one that restores and balance heaven will appear under the celestial sphere to the west away from the silver tinderbox to where the sun touches the great sea. It shall be under the zenith of the lion."

Dean scratched his head and asked "What the hell does it mean?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders "This must be the coordinates of where you have to meet this so called chosen one. This person is the last resort to fix and re-establish a balance of the heaven realm."

"We found that silver box in Arizona and west of the Mojave Desert is California which is close to the Pacific Ocean. Where in California?" Dean placed the paper on the table.

Sam asked. "What is the zenith of the Lion?"

Castiel spoke up. "The lion means the star constellation of Leo in the sky. I will have to consult one of my fellow angels to figure out the location." Castiel picked up his cell phone from the library table and walked away.

"While Cas is on the phone, I am going to do some research online about star constellations so I can figure out how this is related to finding this chosen one" said Sam as he sat down in front of his laptop.

After a while Castiel returned with a map. He unfolded the US map and placed it on the table. He pointed out. "According to one of the angels, the location where the star constellation of Leo will be to the west in California near the Pacific Ocean. The zenith will be here on a certain date and time." he pointed at the edge of Santa Monica.

"Cas are you sure?" said Dean.

Castiel nod his head "The coordinates are latitude 34.009 and longitude -118.495 so it puts the constellation right above the Santa Monica pier after 4:30 PM on August 10,2014."

Dean looked surprised. "We don't have much time so we better get prepared for this trip in a couple of months."

Dean, Sam and Castiel headed out to Santa Monica, California on the morning of August 9th. Dean decided Highway 36 that connects to Interstate 70 West would be a better route to their destination. After a long tiresome twenty hours' drive they arrived at the Santa Monica, CA. Pier.

It was a huge pier full of activity. There were lot of people of all ages walking and interacting in shops and food kiosks. Castiel stood there among the crowd and spoke the angelic incantation. A big gust of wind started to blow for a minute. The people around them looked startled and some were hanging on to their shopping bags. After a minute the wind started to slow down until it became a soft breeze. The guys looked around and noticed a woman walking toward them. She was medium height, very dark hair, tanned slender body and very unusual eyes. She had striking pale blue grey eyes that stood out against her dark features. She was dressed in a blue and white partly opened flannel shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, in jeans and sneakers. The guys were standing there mesmerized by the beautiful woman approaching them.

She walked up to them and asked "Did you summon me?"

Castiel stepped closer to her and interjected "I'm Castiel. I was the one that summoned you. What is your name?"

She gave Castiel a small smile and put out her right hand to him. "I'm Kuryiel."

Castiel took her right hand and in his and gave it a firm shake. He noticed the softness of her hand as he gripped it firmly. Realizing he was shaking her hand a bit too long he let it go and took as step back.

Dean stepped up to her and shook her hand. He introduced himself and Sam. They walked down the pier toward the parking lot. Dean directed her to his car. "We will explain the situation of why we called you here".

She looked directly in his eyes and said in a serious tone. "I am aware of what is going on and have been waiting for someone to summon me for centuries."

"Why haven't you helped us? It has been chaos around here?" Sam asked.

She solemnly replied. "My duty was not to interfere with the heaven realm until I am summoned." She glanced at Castiel. He turned his away slightly embarrassed.

Kuryiel stopped by the rear passenger door. "There's no need for me ride along. Call my name when you arrive at your place and I will appear." She zapped out of sight.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Well Cas, I bet you miss the instant teleportation. He heard Castiel sigh. "Anyway, let's enjoy the next twenty hours of being in the car." Dean said in a sarcastic humor. Castiel groaned in frustration of being trapped in the car.

When the men arrived in Lebanon, Kansas Dean parked the car in front the bunker. Castiel called out Kuryiel's name. She appeared instantly. Everyone walked inside and Dean introduced Kuryiel to Kevin. Sam showed her which room she will be resting and gave her privacy to get settled in. Sam walked in the kitchen to prepare food for dinner.

Dean asked Castiel "Do you have a minute?" and walked toward the stairs to the front door.

"Ok." He followed Dean outside.

"Cas this whole thing is strange and I want to know what she is? She does not behave like an ordinary angel from the ones I have known."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "I really do not know Dean. I never met an angel like her and she certainly is not recorded in the angelic history. Regardless, she must be protected from the demons and rogue angels that will try to manipulate our mission."

"I agree but we need some answers from her. We got to have a solid game plan so we can get rid of that feathered bastard that locked you guys out. I hope she is the key to fixing this." as Dean headed back to the bunker.

At dinner time Sam cooked a large meal of roasted chicken, vegetables, rice and fresh baked rolls. The guys sat at the table starting to fill their plates. Kuryiel approached the table with a plate, silverware and a glass of water. She placed the items down and sat next to Kevin as the guys were helping themselves to the food. Everyone looked at her wondering what she is doing.

Dean gave her an inquisitive look. "Are you hungry or keeping us company?"

Kuryiel reached for the basket of bread. "I am hungry Dean and I have not eaten since this morning."

Everyone was looking at her in astonishment.

Castiel asked. "How can you eat when you are in a vessel?"

Kuryiel looked at him. "I do not have a vessel. This is my body that I was created in."

"How is this possible?" Castiel put down his fork and knife.

Kuryiel placed a piece of roasted chicken thigh on her plate with her fork. "I'm a hybrid angel and God created me with a body of my own." and started to eat.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. They started to eat slowly taking all this in. Kevin gulped his water and focused what was on his plate. Castiel was sitting there staring at her in disbelief.

"I am surprised that God never mentioned about you." He paused. "You are definitely not recorded anywhere in the angelic history." Replied Castiel.

Kuryiel said in a matter of fact tone "I was supposed to be a secret and the last resort if anything went wrong in heaven. It was for my protection until the time comes for me to balance the forces and restore order. We can talk about this later so let's enjoy our food." She cut a small piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth.

After everyone finished their meal, Kuryiel excused herself and went outside. She walked down a path looking at her surroundings in the wooded area under the clear night sky. Nearby her feet she saw a small animal scampering away and looked around noticing there were no houses in sight.

Castiel asked abruptly "What are you?"

Kuryiel turned around to look at him. The full moon was pretty bright and she can clearly see his face showing a cautious expression. She walked up to him unbuttoned her flannel shirt and let it fall to the ground. Kuryiel stood there in her white sports bra a few feet away from Castiel. She smiled gently as her body and eyes started to emit a golden glow. In a matter of moments wings appeared from her back positioning to each side of her body. She spread her wings fully out and said. "Consider me as a prototype angel whom God created long before you and the other angels were made. I existed before the universe formed. I have seen the all the angels that were created. Including you Castiel. I was placed away in God's care to be the final protector of Heaven if something catastrophic would happen." She stepped closer to him and folded her wings a little. He stood with his mouth partly open in total surprise as he studied her golden tinted wings with indigo tips. She remarked "When you reveal to others that you are angel you can only show a shadow outline of your wings. If you show your wings in its true form it can harm humans. As for me, I can fully show my wings without hurting anyone." She took one last step and she totally faced him. She sighed "I will need your help with this mission. Since your angelic grace was taken away by Metatron, I will give you a part of mine so you can function as an angel." She slowly lifted her hand to touch his face and small glowing ball moved from her wrist, toward her fingers and went into the side of Castiel's face.

The moment the angelic energy went into his face he received a part of her grace as well as all her memories from the distance past to present. He saw the face of God through her eyes and was astonished by her vision. He witnessed himself being created and her watching him over periods of time. Lastly, he realized that she was the one that brought him back after Lucifer destroyed him from the snap of his fingers and other times protected him when he was in danger. Castiel looked at her in total amazement and started to ask "Why did you?" He did not finish the question because already knew the answer before he can say anything else. From her memories he can feel the love she has for him as well as her thoughts of him. He staggered back absorbing her feelings of love and longing for him. She had deeply cared him for several millennia and waited patiently until it was time to finally meet him. Castiel did not know what to say. Kuryiel was standing there feeling slightly embarrassed since he now knows everything about her and the feelings she has for him. Now he understood her mission of how to take Metatron down and expel him out of heaven permanently. He realized she will have to use all her energy as a resource to blow open the locked gates of heaven and fight Metatron.

He looked at her and said in the most sincere expression "Thank you for giving me a part of your grace. I will hold it precious to me."

Kuryiel smiled "I will defeat Metatron and will make sure your grace is returned to you."

He grabbed her hand and said in an emotional tone "It was you that resurrected me when I released the souls back in purgatory. It was also you that saved Dean and Sam the times they were in danger when I could not assist. There is no gratitude that will ever be enough to express." She squeezed his hand gently and Castiel asked one question "How is it possible for you to do all these things when you were not at these locations?"

She looked at him with a serious expression. "I have part of God's divinity energy in me. He gave this power to me to protect heaven. That is why I am not a vessel but as an appendage of God with a physical body to use his will to restore order and balance".

Castiel asked one last question: "Do you know where God is?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No."

He sighed. "Ok. We need to get back."

They both zapped back in the bunker. Dean jumped a little on the couch startled by the unexpected appearance of Castiel standing in front of him. "Dammit Cas you startled me!" He paused and pointed at Castiel "Hey did you zap in here?"

Castiel slightly smiled. "Yes. Thanks to Kuryiel. She is no ordinary angel and was able to give me a part of her grace so I can function as an angel." He paused. "At least for a short time until I get mine back from Metatron."

"Can angels do that? I mean share a part of their grace?" Dean asked.

"Typically no but I am not an ordinary angel. I am even more powerful than the archangels." Kuryiel remarked.

Dean looked uneasy by her comment and Kuryiel interjected "Great power comes with great responsibility. I have an obligation to help this world and heaven. So don't worry Dean I am not going to turn rabid on you. Unlike some of the angels you dealt with in the past, I have a conscience. Everyone is valuable to me on this planet."

Dean grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. "That's good to know because we had too many angels that believed that humans are expendable."

Sam changed the subject and joked. "Cas you will be missing my cooking."

Castiel smiled but Kuryiel said in return "Hey, I still eat food so make sure there are portions for me."

Sam chuckled. "Will do. I never knew a slim woman like you to eat so much."

Kuryiel gave Sam a sideways glance. "Very funny. I will remember that." Rebutting in humor.

"Ok. Enough with the laughs. We need to make a plan to get Metatron." said Dean as he turned off the TV.

Kuryiel sat down on the sofa. "I already have a plan to open the gates of heaven and take him down."

Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Ok! Let's hear it."

"First, we will need to locate all the angels that still have their wings intact. I know some of them were on missions here on earth when the fall happened. Second,...

To Be Continued... on Part 2

In two weeks.


	2. Rounding Up Archangels

Chapter 2

THEN:

"Ok Enough with the laughs. We need to make a plan to get Metatron." Said Dean as he turned off the TV.

Kuryiel sat down on the sofa. "I already have a plan to open the gates of Heaven and take him down."

Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Ok! Let's hear it."

"First, we will need to locate all the angels that still have their wings intact. I know some of them were on missions here on Earth when the fall happened. Second...

* * *

NOW:

"Second, the angels with their wings intact will follow behind me when I override the barred Heaven gates. Third, once they arrive in Heaven with they will have to separate and set up post to different regions. Their orders will be to protect the souls before I start my battle with Metatron. The energy I release can damage the souls if they are exposed. I can shield the angels and a good portion of souls but I need the angels to enhance and redirect my shield to guard the remaining souls from getting hit from my energy." Kuryiel grabbed the remote poking her thigh and placed it on the coffee table.

"What do you mean by your energy?" Dean asked.

"I will have to disperse my grace entwined with my God divinity energy to destroy Metatron. I hope it will not come to that but if I have to kill him, it will be a necessary because the souls in Heaven are primary to all of our existence." Kuryiel crossed her arms looking distressed "I can't imagine what he is doing to the souls now."

Castiel cleared his throat. "When I last saw him he wanted to collect all the souls lifetime stories to attain his knowledge of humanity. He even propose I tell mine after he took my grace and turned me into a human." Castiel frowned and balled up his fists.

"That's just great! We have an angel hijacking Heaven and wants to make it into his own personal soap opera. Tune in next week for the days of our past lives." Dean said in a sarcastic tone. "What worries me is how this bastard is handling the souls and how will affect us down here."

Kuryiel stood up. "Whatever he is doing up there we can't do anything about it. All we can do is work on damage control here on Earth. My major concern is Metatron coming down here with unpredictable motives. He may try to have souls dispatched to Heaven earlier than he should."

Castiel was startled by her comment. "I did not think of that possibility and we also have the potential problem of Crowley. He may also want to take part of rounding up souls since majority angels are practically displaced and have limited power."

She sighed. "I am aware of him and what he has done so far. We will have to cross that bridge when the times comes to dealing with Crowley. Castiel, are the demons aware of me arriving?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. I will have to check through the channels and find out." He looked gravely at Dean. "Too bad Meg is dead otherwise she would be our informant. She was a good ally even though she was a demon."

Kuryiel raised her eyebrows. "Who is Meg?"

Castiel turned to her. "I will explain one day."

"Regardless, they must not know I exist for now and how powerful I am. Well, guys I am tuckered out. We can discuss what needs to be done tomorrow morning." she walked toward her bedroom door.

Dean gave her a quizzical expression. "You sleep too?"

Kuryiel chuckled. "Sometimes. This evening in particular wore me out. It's not everyday I give an ex-angel a piece of my grace. In fact," she paused thoughfully. "Never, so the event tired me out vastly. I need rest to recharge and adjust my energies. Good night guys." she closed her bedroom door.

Dean turned toward Castiel with a crooked smile. "She must have made your day lending you her grace for a while. Do me a favor buddy. No surprise zaps in front of me. It's damned creepy."

"Ok Dean I will not appear unexpectedly in front of you." Castiel slightly smiled and sat on the couch. "Since everyone one will be sleeping, I will be thinking of where to start on looking for the angels that are needed. I already know a couple that I will contact tomorrow."

"Good, well I am turning in. See you in the morning." Dean yawned and walked toward his room.

Sam sat down next to Castiel. "Hey Cas what do you think about Kuryiel?"

Castiel frowned and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think she is attractive?" Sam noticed Cas staring at her a few times and knew the difference between observing someone and being infatuated.

"If you are referring to her beauty then yes I find her appealing to my eyes but I don't know her enough to make a full assessment."

Sam chuckled. "Make sure you do. Very soon." he got up and walked away.

Castiel sighed and picked up the remote. He changed channels wondering how human men can think of physical attraction towards a woman in a time of battle."

In mid morning, Sam cooked breakfast while Dean was on the laptop surfing the news. Kuryiel walked out of her bedroom wearing a blue and green flannel shirt with a white tank top peeking under a few open buttons. She walked past Sam to the fridge and took out the container of orange juice. While walking to table, she grabbed a clean glass from the drying rack and fill it with juice. She sat in her boot legged jeans on the chair across from Dean and took a sip ofher drink. Dean looked up "I have to get used to seeing angels changing clothes and eating food."

Kuryiel lifted her glass in mock cheer. "Yeah, you better get used to it. Unlike other angels, I don't like wearing the same outfit every day." She quirked a small smile and took a sip of her juice.

Castiel walked into the kitchen in his former angel gear of his dark suit, blue tie and trench coat. "Kuryiel did you rest ok?" He sat next to Dean.

Kuryiel and Dean smiled at each other in acknowledgement of her earlier comment as they glanced at Castiel's attire.

"If you are asking if I recovered from lending you my grace, the answer is yes I slept well." She got up to help place a platter of eggs on the table. "All things considered, I am ready to start some angel searching." She sat back down and put her napkin in her lap.

Castiel placed a piece of paper on the table and slid it towards Kuryiel. "We should start with these two angels since they are not far from here. Perhaps we can convince them to assist-"

Kuryiel cut Castiel off in mid sentence. "They will not have a choice but to assist us. If their final answer is no, I will to enforce God's divinity energy on them."

"If some angels say no it will be no use to punish or kill them." exclaimed Castiel.

"I will not hurt them instead I will temporarily de-wing them and strip them of their powers." she said with a serious expression. "They can keep their grace but it will be utterly useless. I will give them time to reflect on their choice being close to human status and eventually they will change their minds."

"You seem so sure of yourself. They may decide it's better to be without their powers and stay out of the battle." Dean crossed his arms looking disturbed.

"You don't know angels like you think you do. They feel crippled without their powers. Cas is a very good example." She turned her head to look at Castiel. "Sorry no offense. I admit there might be a small few angels that will accept being human but most will relent and want their powers back. I will not do this out of cruelty, I am doing this to protect everyone by recruiting angels to help us."

"We'll see how many that will say no but for now let's work on getting the first two Cas has in mind." Dean got up to grab plates to put on the table.

Kevin walked in looking sleepy and sat down next to Kuryiel. He said good morning to everyone and grabbed a glass that Sam placed in front of him. "Did I miss anything important because everyone looks so serious in here?"

"Nothing important that you need to know." Dean replied as he started filling his plate with eggs and bacon.

Sam sat down and took a sip of black coffee next to Dean and peered at the laptop. "More news about people upset with the change after the fall?"

Dean turned his laptop so Sam can see the whole article on the screen. "Yeah, folks are disturbed having fallen angels around. They feel like they might be judged for their past actions and some even think it's the apocalypse. Well they have no clue that titanic sailed already and sunk over a year ago. The Vatican and the world governments are trying to figure out why the fallen angels are here. It's a good thing that Cas told the angels not to say anything."

"I agree. It can turn into a disaster. Most religions would be in a uproar if they found out an archangel kicked the rest of the other angels out of Heaven to possess the souls." Sam grabbed the laptop and slid it in front of him.

Kuryiel wiped her lips with her napkin. "That's why I have to restore the angels after I get back in Heaven. The last thing we need is world wide panic and chaos here."

Castiel was staring at Kuryiel's mouth when she wipe it with her napkin. He was wondering how soft her lips were until suddenly he felt someone eyes on him and saw Kevin giving him a strange look. Castiel moved his eyes away from Kuryiel's face and turned to Dean. "I am going to visit the angels after you finish breakfast. If they are not at their locations I will have to call them."

Dean gave a sideways glance at Castiel and noticed he looked a little flushed in the face. One eyebrow lifted in question. "That's a no brainer Cas tell us something we don't know." He smirked as he noticed Cas looking nervous. "Alright guys finish eating so we can get the show on the road."

Castiel rose from his chair. "Kuryiel let me know when you are ready to leave." he walked out of the kitchen.

Kevin leaned forward across the table to whisper directly at Sam. "Cas ran away from the table."

Sam glanced up from the laptop. "Why? What did you see?"

Kevin had a smile on his face and replied. "Cas was staring at Kuryiel's mouth."

Dean also looked up at Kevin after he read the paper Cas placed on the table. "Really, I wondered why he was blushing like a teenage girl. It's pretty funny to see an angel checking one of his own from the opposite sex."

Kuryiel rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "Hello guys. I am sitting here. Would you mind having this conversation when I am not around. I am not feeling comfortable hearing this." She got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"I wonder if she finds him cute." Sam chuckled

"I heard that! I am not answering that question." She said out loud from the hallway.

"Man she must have bat ears." Dean remarked.

"You can say that so drop the subject please!" She yelled before closing her bedroom door.

"Damn!" Dean rose from his chair and put his plate in the sink.

Sam, Kevin and Dean walked into the library and chatted while they were waiting for Castiel and Kuryiel to join them. Twenty minutes later Kuryiel walked into the library and sat next to Sam. "Castiel will be here in a second. He went out to make sure the two angels are at the locations. He does not want to waste a trip for everyone."

"That's very thoughtful of him" Dean said sarcastically. "I am not too crazy about being zapped all over the place. It still affects my plumbingware." He admitted. Sam looked at him with a gross out expression and shook his head in embarrassment. "Well, it's true. It backs my stuff up man"

Sam raised his right hand. "Alright bro TMI. Anyway, Cas will be back soon. It should not take him too long to verify these angels whereabouts."

Sure enough, Castiel appeared by the table. "Hello everyone I spoke to the angels and we are going to see the first one called Raziel."

"Who is he?" Dean questioned. "Never heard of him before."

Castiel looked down at Dean. "He is an archangel that fled Heaven when the civil war began with Raphael. Raziel chose not to fight and decided to reside on Earth. The other angels were weary of him since he is the keeper of all secrets of the universe. They did not have to worry about him telling anything because he mostly kept to himself."

"That's kind of relief for them. Since this Raziel has been here for some time, this angel could have been handy when things got hairy with the apocalypse and the aftermath. It would have been especially helpful if he would have warned us about Metatron and saved the world a lot of grief. I hope he knows now that silence is not always golden." Dean said bristling with anger.

"I understand how you feel Dean but no one can force him to tell secret plans that were going to be detrimental to earth and Heaven. It had to be his choice if he wanted to intervene by informing what was to come."

Dean stood up. "Hey, zap us there so I can talk to Zoltar Raziel the Fortune Teller and ask him to look into his crystal ball in his fancy booth. He can tell us Metatron's next moves. That way, we can be steps ahead of him."

Sam sat there with a smirk on his face. Kevin was trying to suppress his laughter and Castiel looking serious as usual shook his head. "Like I said Dean, it will be his choice if he wants to inform us of things going on behind the scenes."

Dean sighed in frustration. "Well Kuryiel are you going to enforce your Jedi God powers on Raziel to blow the whistle on Metatron?"

Kuryiel shook her head. "Sorry Dean but no. I will not force him to tell us anything. Plus it will not matter because he will automatically lead us in the right direction that will be beneficial to this mission. He is an angel of integrity and I will not take that away from him."

Dean rubbed his hand across his stubbled chin in defeat. "Ok, whatever." He grabbed his jacket and keys. "Are we ready to go now?"

Kevin stepped out of the way. "Hey good luck guys."

Castiel touch Dean's shoulder and Kuryiel touched Sam's shoulder and they zapped out of the room.

Everyone appeared in what looked to be a modern furnished style condo. The living room walls were a light teal color and the furniture was a plush tan color along with a medium brown oakwood coffee table. There stood a man that was slightly built with dark brown hair that was almost shoulder length. He was fair skinned with almond shaped hazel brown eyes. A high forehead, straight nose and a pointy chin with a short growth of facial hair. His lips were thin and displaying a small smile of greeting. Dressed in a heather gray casual blazer, black crew neck shirt, dark gray jeans and black boots.

Dean nodded in approval of the man's attire. Looking at the archangel's hair Dean could not resist what he was about to say. "Hey Sam, you both have the same hair style maybe you guys go the same beautician. How much is wash, clip and curl these days?"

Sam gave Dean _I can't wait to get you back jerk _look.

Castiel gave the guys a stern glance to stop talking. He walked up to Raziel and motioned his hand toward the brothers. "This is Dean and Sam Winchester. They are here to help us with Metatron." Raziel have a short nod in greeting. Castiel opened his mouth to speak again but Raziel held up his hand to silence him.

The archangel walked up to Kuryiel and gently grabbed her hands in both of his. "I am so happy to finally meet you Kuryiel." He looked at her with the most sincere expression. "Your existence was one of the biggest secrets I have ever kept. I can not imagine being kept away from my angel kin and had to watch them in secrecy plus isolation. Now I have some time to get to know you and create a sibling bond.

Kuryiel smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you brother." She paused."You know why I am here." Raziel nodded his head and released her hands. Kuryiel took a seat on the tanned straight back chair while Raziel sat on the sofa next to her. She took a deep breath and started. "We need your help recruiting the lower rank angels that still can fly. I know you are the bearer of secrets but I hope you can provide some names and locations of angels that can help us. Metatron has to be stopped. We will respect your choice if you want to share the information with us or not. What you provide us can speed up the recruiting process a lot faster. I will give you my word that you will not have to fight but I will ask if you can help me shield the souls just in case I have to fight Metatron."

Raziel looked pensive. "I appreciate your consideration to my integrity which I hold dearly. I will help you much as I can within limits."

Castiel smiled. "We respectfully accept your terms." He looked at Dean and Sam to enforce a response. They both nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. For that reason I will share one secret that will play a big part with your mission." Raziel smiled.

Dean's eyes widened in anticipation across the room. Castiel sat next to Raziel patiently waiting to hear what he had to say.

Raziel turned his head to look at Castiel. "You will have to find Sandalphon." Castiel gasped in surprise. Raziel continued. "He is on earth with his wings still intact and he has been hiding for many millennia. He resides in the highest mountain in this region. I can not say where but you will figure it out."

Castiel put his hand on Raziel's left upper arm. "Thank you brother for telling us. We are so grateful for your help and unfortunately we have to leave to seek another angel to ask for assistance. At a later time we will visit again so we can get the mission in order."

Raziel smiled. "I understand and I will wait for your return. Everyone be careful there are others out there that will try to stop you at all cost."

Dean nodded his head in agreement. "I have a strong feeling something like that will happen soon so we are keeping our eyes and ears open."

Kuryiel and Castiel stood up and walked to the Winchester brothers. Dean waved his hand in goodbye. "We will keep in touch. Take care Raziel." Castiel touched his shoulder.

Dean blinked his eyes and recognized his library table. He sighed with relief to be back. Sam sat down and opened his laptop and asked Castiel. "Who is Sandalphon?"

Kevin appeared and waved at everyone. Castiel sat down across from Sam and answered. "He is an archangel and Metatron's twin brother.

Dean was startled by the comment. "His twin? Can Archangels have a twin?"

Castiel looked dis-concerned by Dean's reaction. "God does not make twin angels. Remember what Raziel said earlier? Metatron and Sandalphon were once human. They were born from the same mother and later in life God granted them to be archangels in Heaven."

"Oh..It's good to know. Alright who is the next angel on your list?"

"We have to visit another archangel named Raguel. He will be a great resource to recruit angels and keep everyone in line."

"Well, let's go and meet this guy." Dean slapped his hand on the table.

Sam stomach started to growl. "Dude can we eat before we meet this angel. I'll fix some sandwiches so it will not take long."

"That's a good idea man I am pretty starved myself." Dean sat down in front of the laptop and looked what Sam was researching. "Cas why don't you sit down and take a breather and we will be ready to zap out of here in one hour."

Cas and Kuryiel walked to the kitchen to help Sam. Kevin sat next to Dean. "How did it go? Is this angel going to help us?"

Dean grinned "Much better than I thought. He gave a golden nugget of information from his top secret vault. There is an archangel that is Metatron's twin out here somewhere." He turned the laptop to show Kevin the name of the angel on the screen.

Kevin eyes widen in surprise. "Really how is this possible?

Dean chuckled. "Metatron and Sandalphon were human before God turned them into archangels. They must have done an awesome job on earth to get such a high pay grade. We need to find him soon. Maybe he can get Metatron unlock Heaven. In the meantime, I want to read up about this archangel. Kevin you can look through the stack of books against the wall to see if you can find some facts. We need all the information we can get on this angel."

Twenty minutes later, Sam carried out a platter of sandwiches, Kuryiel had bottles of beer and Castiel was carrying napkins, a bag of potato chips and paper plates. Soon as the items were set on the table everyone started to load their plates with sandwiches and chips.

Dean took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. After he took a swig of his beer he pointed at the laptop screen. "I learned some pretty interesting fact about Sandalphon. This archangel collects all prayers and something about being instrumental in bringing about the differentiation of the sex in a embryo."

Sam looked at Dean wondering what the later part meant regarding embryos. Dean turned his laptop so Sam can see the screen. "It means he gets to make a coin toss if all babies will be born a boy or a girl." Said Dean.

Castiel interjected in a matter of fact tone. "Basically this archangel will determine which soul's gender will be male or female."

"Exactly, so the next time I see him I will personally thank him for making my junk into manly parts." Dean said in good humor.

Castiel shook his head. "Dean you have a way with words at the most inappropriate times."

"Thanks Cas." Dean replied in a sardonic tone.

Castiel ignored Dean's comment. "We need to get out of here to meet the next angel. He is waiting for us to be there in thirty minutes."

Castiel picked up everyone's empty paper plates and placed them in the trash. Sam picked up the empty beer bottles. Kevin sat at the laptop eating chips out of the bag. "Guys, I'll see you soon."

Sam stood next to Kuryiel and Dean stood next to Castiel. Soon they were zapped to another location. Dean and Sam looked around trying to figure out where they were. It was off white large square room with tapestries of Asian writing. The floor was hard wood and there were various Asian hand weapons displayed on racks for use.

"Where the hell are we? This looks like a scene in Fist of Fury. Well I am not Bruce Lee about to get my Kung Fu action on." Dean glanced at the Shoji sliding door.

Kuryiel interjected. "Wherever we are is a pretty cool place. I hope Raguel will let me try out one of the weapons." She was staring at a particular sword.

Dean was astonished at her excitement. "You like to play with sharp things huh? I don't see you as the physical fighting type."

She chuckled. "Dean there is a lot you don't know about me. I have been training with different martial arts masters and sansei's for almost a thousand years learning different styles. I had the privilege of being on earth undetected so I made good use of my time here over the centuries.

"I guess I can constitute you as an martial arts expert so I hope you teach Sam and me some good fighting moves one day."

"I will teach you many Kung Fu strategies grasshopper but your first lesson is for you to work on your temperament." She smiled as she placed her hands together in a prayer stance and bowed.

Sam snickered. Dean glared at her and crossed his arms. Castiel walked to the sliding doors to motion everyone move toward the door. The sliding doors opened and a middle age Asian woman stood by the doorway in a Kimono Robe. She had a friendly face spoke in an accent. "Good day everyone. We were expecting you so please follow me."

They walked down a small hall into an office. Sitting behind a mahogany desk was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and steel blue eyes. She had a serious expression on her face as she observed each person that entered the room.

Castiel approached the woman. "Hello Raguel, it's been a very long time since we last saw each other. You must have changed vessels recently."

Sam in Dean looked at each other in surprise seeing a woman named as Raguel.

"I wish I can say I was happy to see you. After things went bad in Heaven due to your meddling of so called free will, I am going to put aside my feelings about that issue for now."

Dean elbowed Sam and whispered. "Sounds like she has a bone to pick with Cas."

Castiel sighed. "I understand. We are here to take Metatron down and restore Heaven." He directed his hand toward the guys "This is Dean an-."

Raguel stood up. "I know who they are. These fellows assisted you with stopping the apocalypse and what part are they playing to stop Metatron?"

Kuryiel raised her hand to get Raguel's attention. "I was part of their plan. My name is Kuryiel" She walked to Raguel and held out her hand in greeting.

Her steel blue eyes bore into Kuryiel's as she took the woman's hand to shake. Raguel's eyes widen when she felt the power emanate from Kuryiel touch. She stepped away from Kuryiel in bewilderment. "What are you?"

Castiel stepped next to Kuryiel. "She is a supreme angel that God created before us. Kuryiel is a hybrid angel with a body of her own."

"Impossible! There's no history of any angels like her." She said in an incredulous tone.

"Well Congratulations, you are looking at one right now." Dean said sardonically. "We can talk about Kuryiel's pedigree all evening or we can get down to business to talk about how are we going to go after Metatron."

Raquel asked Castiel. "Do you have a way to get Metatron out of Heaven?"

"Yes." He turned his head to Kuryiel. "She is the key to break into Heaven. We need your help with this mission."

"Certainly. What does the mission entails?" Raguel sat back down in her brown leather chair.

Kuryiel walked to the front of her desk and took a seat on the left chair. She spoke putting up one finger. "First, part of the mission is to recruit angels that have their wings intact. Second, they will have to follow me up there and protect the souls while I battle with Metatron."

Raguel sat there absorbing Kuryiel's words. "I see. You need me to assist and help keep the angels in order so this can be accomplished. You are going to be the only one fighting?"

"Yes. The other angels are only there to protect the souls and help reclaim Heaven to put back in order." Kuryiel stated simply.

Castiel spoke Raguel in a meaningful expression. "After this mission is completed you can reside on Earth or in Heaven. We will respect your choice."

"I don't think it would be a bad deal. Personally I prefer to stay here. If I am needed to keep things in order, I may camp in Heaven for a while until we have a system established. The last thing we need is to have angels fighting for power and starting another civil war." She inclined her head. "You have me in your mission." Raguel stood up and walked over to Castiel. "I know a few angels I can recruit in a couple of days. I will keep you posted on how many that will join us."

Kuryiel smiled. "Thank you for joining us. Please keep us posted on angels that refuse to be part of this mission. We need all the angels that can help protect the souls when the time comes."

Raguel walked up to Kuryiel and gave her a hug. "I will do as you ask sister. When you have the time please stop by. I notice you were glancing at my weapons displayed on my wall across this room. I have a notion that you are a fighter and I would like to spar with you sometime."

"I will be honored to spar with you." She pulled away from the archangel. "We have to return so these guys can rest and regroup."

"We did not have the chance to chat but it was nice to meet you anyway." Dean raised his hand good bye to the woman.

"Yeah same here." Sam stared at the angel in a leering manner.

"Cut it out bro you're not in her league." He whispered.

Castiel and Kuryiel walked toward the guys. Raguel stood by her desk. "I wish everyone well and I will see you soon."

Both angels transported back to the bunker. Dean looked at his sofa as he recognized his place. Sam was getting his bearings as well. "Thanks for the adventure guys. It's not everyday we get to meet archangels that don't want to manipulate us or reserve our body as vessels."

Dean shook his head. "Very funny Sammy. Well I am going to plant myself on the couch and rest for a while. Let me know when dinner is ready." He paused and roguishly added "Hun." He grinned as he sat down on the sofa. Sam gave Dean the middle finger and walked to the kitchen.

Kuryiel sat down next to Dean. "I am glad to be back here. Talking to archangels can be intense." She looked up at Castiel. "Thank you for not giving away my secret about my God divinity energy. I don't want that knowledge spread around to the angels. Raziel knows about my true form which we all know that information will stay with him. I do not wish to share that tidbit with anyone else. My secret must be contained here at all cost." She looked at Dean in a stern expression.

Dean raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey your secret will stay with me, Sam and Kevin. I will make sure it stays that way. We take care of our own here so don't worry. No one will rat you out."

Kuryiel pat Dean on the arm. "I believe you and thanks for considering me as family. I feel like the big sister that needs to keep you both in line." She smiled in good humor.

"Well it's been an hour. Let's go to the kitchen and see what Sam whipped up from his apron." Dean got up from the couch. Castiel and Kuryiel followed him to the kitchen.

They walked into the room and noticed Kevin sitting at the table typing on the laptop. "Hey guys. How did it go?"

Kuryiel sat next to him. "It went pretty well. We have two archangels joining our mission. They are a valuable resource for us."

Dean walked to the stove to peer into the steaming pot. His mouth started to water from the wonderful smell of beef stew permeating the room with garlic and onions. "Mmm, I am so ready to eat now. Sam you would make someone an excellent wife someday."

Sam gave Dean an annoyed glance. "How about you eat a plate of nothing along with a glassful of your mouthy jokes."

Dean grabbed some plates to put on the table. "Sorry man you don't' have to get your bra in a bunch. You seem sensitive these days."

Sam ignored him while he removed rolls out of the oven. "Kevin you did not miss anything major. Kuryiel and Castiel did most of the talking. We were there watching the show. I did enjoy meeting the last archangel. She was one serious woman but hot to look at."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, you would like the feisty dominant type. I can hear the whip cracking and you saying "_Yes Mistress"_ to her commands."

Kuryiel burst out laughing with Kevin joining her in tow. Castiel looked at Dean in distaste. Sam glowered at Dean and pointed his serving spoon at him. "You know I will get you back for that bro."

Dean grinned. "I'll be waiting."

Castiel patiently waited for the laughter to end. "Kuryiel, I will follow up with Raziel later this evening to get the names of the lower rank angels. I will spend the rest of the night working on finding their locations."

"Great. We also need to talk to the fallen angels for their assistance. It does not hurt to look at all avenues." Kuryiel set silverware on the table for everyone.

"I agree, I will visit a few fallen angels nearby before it gets too late in the evening." Castiel zapped out of the kitchen.

To be continued...

In two weeks I will have Chapter 3.


	3. Bonding Friendships & Unexpected Crush

THEN:

Sam ignored him while he removed rolls out of the oven. "Kevin you did not miss anything major. Kuryiel and Castiel did most of the talking. We were there watching the show. I did enjoy meeting the last archangel. She was one serious woman but hot to look at."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, you would like the feisty dominant type. I can hear the whip cracking and you saying "_Yes Mistress"_ to her commands."

Kuryiel burst out laughing with Kevin joining her in tow. Castiel looked at Dean in distaste. Sam glowered at Dean and pointed his serving spoon at him. "You know I will get you back for that bro."

Dean grinned. "I'll be waiting."

Castiel patiently waited for the laughter to end. "Kuryiel, I will follow up with Raziel later this evening to get the names of the lower rank angels. I will spend the rest of the night working on finding their locations."

"Great. We also need to talk to the fallen angels for their assistance. It does not hurt to look at all avenues." Kuryiel set silverware on the table for everyone.

"I agree, I will visit a few fallen angels nearby before it gets too late in the evening." Castiel zapped out of the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 3

NOW:

Later that night the guys went to bed and Kuryiel stayed up waiting for Castiel. She sat back relaxed watching a movie on TV. Feeling thirsty, she reached over to the side of the sofa table and grabbed her drink to take a sip. She heard a flutter of wings. Castiel stood on the left side of the sofa. She turned her head towards him. "Well did you get some names from Raziel?"

Castiel walked to the sofa and sat down next to her. "Yes. He gave me a few names of angels he contacts on a regular basis. The only ones he really trusts."

"Good, it's a start." She grabbed the remote and changed the channel when the movie was showing ending credits on the TV screen. She looked over at Castiel and noticed how close he was sitting next to her. She can feel the material of his trench coat against her blue fleece pajama bottoms. She thought about the way he was looking at her this morning and it was all she can do not to show any type of expression at the kitchen table. Kevin noticed Castiel's stare so now everyone is aware that Cas was looking at her as a woman. She had a strong urge to lean on him but she did not want to take a chance of being rejected. She settled for this moment of simply sitting next to him. Appearing on the screen was a drama TV show that did not hold her interest at all. She was lost in her thoughts about Castiel.

Castiel was also having a hard time focusing on watching TV. He felt so aware of the woman sitting next to him. He noticed her sleepwear when he appeared on the side of the sofa. Castiel tried not to recall the slight sheerness of her tank top and how the pajama pants hugged her hips and legs. He was surprised by his own actions of scanning her body frame up to her very pretty face. Things were too quiet so he opened his mouth to speak. "You mentioned to Dean that you spent your time wisely doing things like Martial Arts and studying humanity. What things do you like to do for fun?"

"That's a good question Cas. Is it alright I call you Cas?" She asked wondering if he would feel more comfortable being called his nickname.

Castiel gave her a small smile. "Yes, I don't mind. It was Dean that gave me this nickname."

She turned the TV volume down a bit. "Well, I like to draw and paint. There are times I use charcoal to make drawings as well. I don't have a preference of art styles but it will be something that compels me to put my vision on paper or canvas. I also enjoy dancing. Once in a very blue moon I go to dance clubs and events just to get on the floor. I have traveled to about every place on this planet so I have a taste of adventure. Sometimes I wait a hundred years or so to stop by a few countries to see how humanity progressed. There are some places I am still disappointed when I visit because there are governments that are power hungry and keep people suppressed in poverty.

Castiel was astonished by her answer. "When you visited these places were you visible to everyone on your trips?" He wondered if any angels seen her by accident.

She replied. "Sometimes and from the expression on your face the answer is no. I was cloaked from all angels. Not even Cupid and his little brigade saw me here." She chuckled.

Castiel looked relieved. He asked one last question. "Were you around me the times when I was on earth?

Kuryiel wanted to say no. He would not appreciate being spied on instead she answered truthfully. "Yes. I have been around you undetected. She quickly added "I wanted to get to know you and what type of angel you are. She put her right hand on top of his left. "I was not judging your character or the orders that you had to carry out that were unpleasant."

Castiel quickly looked down at her hand on his. He felt the power radiating from her hand. It caused a tingling sensation up his arm and toward the center of his chest. He tried his best to ignore the sensations and focus on the conversation.

Kuryiel noticed Castiel's reaction and she purposely cloaked her energy just in case it made him feel uncomfortable. When she saw the look of relief on his face, it acknowledged her actions to be correct. She also remembered Raguel reaction of being startled when she shook her hand in greeting. Kuryiel realized she had to be careful if she touches other angels since humans cannot detect this kind of energy

"My apologies Cas, I was not aware my energy was streaming out of my skin. I will keep control of it for now on."

"It's alright. You are correct that you need to keep this kind of energy suppressed. We don't want to attract the wrong attention from rogue angels." He glanced down at her hand that is still on top of his. He felt her fingers wrap around the side palm of his hand. Castiel now felt tingling in his body which had nothing to do with her energy. It was the fact she was touching him and he did not know how to respond to her at that moment. He glanced at the TV absorbing the feeling of being touched.

Kuryiel watched Castiel's reaction and waited to see if he will say something or move his hand away. Instead, he sat there appearing to look like he is watching TV with a stoic expression. She felt his pulse race and smiled to herself that he's not used to physical affection. She broke the tension out of the room by asking. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She released his hand and grabbed the remote.

Castiel replied. "Yes I would like that." He added. "I am now accustomed to watching TV thanks to Dean and Sam encouragement. It's like taking mental break from the world. Sometimes I have to figure out the story in the movie of why the characters act the way they do."

Kuryiel found a channel with a good drama and sat back on the sofa. She planted her socked feet on the coffee table to relax. Kuryiel gave a quick sideways glance when she saw Castiel sitting back on the sofa to relax as well. Twenty five minutes into the movie Kuryiel's started to feel sleepy. She was trying to stay awake by focusing on the scenes in the movie. Eventually, her eyelids felt so heavy she wanted to close them for just a minute.

Castiel turned to look at Kuryiel to make a comment about the characters in the movie and saw she her eyes were closed in sleep. Her breathing was deep and even. He turned his body toward Kuryiel to watch her sleep. She looked so sweet and vulnerable with her long dark hair fanned across her cheekbones and neck. Castiel studied the fine features of her face and still felt amazed that God made her in this image of beauty. He looked fixedly at her face taking in her high forehead, her slight arched dark thin eyebrows, long eyelashes that lay delicately on her cheeks, a cute button nose, high sculpted cheekbones and down to her full pink lips that looked very soft. Castiel looked slowly down her neck to other areas below that are partly revealing and others showing curves and softness. He became aware that he was breathing a little hard and his body was responding from staring so intensely at her. Recently, Sam asked Castiel what he thought of her and he gave Sam a vague response. He did not want to admit to Sam and even himself that he was very attracted to her. Castiel felt it was not appropriate to feel this way about Kuryiel. Right now the mission is more important than being distracted by physical attraction for this angel. Plus he has to work with Kuryiel to locate angels and get this campaign solidly off the ground.

He looked at her for a long while absorbing her image and enjoying being in her presence. He got up from the sofa and walked to the closet. He removed a soft navy fleece blanket from the top shelf. Castiel set the blanket on the coffee table. He turned back and noticed she repositioned herself to lie completely on the sofa. Castiel draped the blanket over Kuryiel's sleeping body. He walked to the straight back chair that was next to the sofa and sat down. He stared at her the remaining of the night while the TV was playing softly in the background.

The next morning, Kuryiel stirred under the blankets and slowly sat up. She stretched her arms and yawned. She was a little startled that she was still on the sofa. The TV was still on showing the morning news of today's highlights. Feeling a little groggy she got up and noticed Castiel was not in the open area. Kuryiel headed toward the shower room to get refreshed for her day.

Sam sat at the table surfing online and eating a toasted bagel with cream cheese, while Kevin sat next to him getting reacquainted with his school books. Kuryiel walked in wearing a white shirt, green tank top, skinny jeans with black loafers. Sam looked up. "Good morning Kuryiel." He resumed his typing.

Kevin mumbled "Good morning." he continued to read his book.

Kuryiel walked past them to the fridge and took out orange juice. She grabbed bagel from the small bag on the counter. "Where's Dean and Castiel?" She asked.

They are outside working on Dean's baby. She's getting a tune up." Sam took a bite from his half eaten bagel.

"It's funny that men can get paternal with an object but act tough and manly around people." She used a knife to put cream cheese on the top side of her bagel.

"Yeah, guys are flawed like that. You might meet some soft manner ones but Dean would consider them a little too girly to hang around. The only exception is Cas. He is not tough and manly but he can be one serious pissed off angel when someone crosses him. Mostly, he has a gentle side to him. I think it has changed Dean in a way that he does not have to be cold and hard all the time."

Kuryiel set her bagel down on her plate. "Castiel can bring the best out of people. I watched him over several years off and on during my earth journeys."

"You have been watching him? I am surprised that he did not detect you in his presence." Sam asked surprised.

"Well, I observed a lot of angels that were on earth. I was not allowed to contact them because of what I am. The years I was on earth, I did learn that some angels were influencing people with no good intentions. There were a few times I had to secretly intervene by resetting humans on the right path. I even did it for you guys when you died multiple times. I was the one that erased your memories of your death. You were not meant to die at an earlier time. In the scheme of things, you had very important tasks to fulfill which affecting everyone's outcome. When the apocalypse started there were two choices that would form you and Dean's destiny. One choice was either letting the play of the apocalypse continue until the curtains come down and several million people die or..." She paused taking a sip of her orange juice. "The second choice was to stop the horrendous play and cause another ripple of events to unfold that would be just as catastrophic."

Kuryiel became silent for thirty seconds and watched Sam to let the facts sink in. She finally continued. "The whole point is that you can stop one major event but it will create another major event in order to balance the universe. You guys chose to save humans from massacre and the destruction of earth. The result was massive carnage when angels were fighting a civil war and when Cas became..."

She did not want to finish the comment since it was still hard for her to accept the deadly actions he took. "The road of Fate wants its due payment and changed everyone's destiny. It's unfortunate that we angels cannot reproduce our species."

Sam listened intently to Kuryiel's words. He was astonished that there were plans for the Winchester brothers and how they chose to play it out decided the fate of humans and angels. Sam looked forlorn about all the events that happened. "Kuryiel, we had no idea that our choice would affect the lives of angels."

Kuryiel leaned over and place her hand on Sam's. "It's not entirely your fault what happened to the angels. You had no idea how your choice would affect everyone. You were only trying to save Earth from being destroyed by Lucifer and Michael. Castiel knew there were risks of changing fate but he also had no idea of what the outcome would be from it. Please don't punish yourself."

Dean and Castiel walked in the kitchen looking a bit dirty and greasy from working on the car. "Hey Sammy did you fix anything for brunch? I am starving man."

Sam pointed at the bagels. "Naw bro help yourself to some bagels. The cream cheese is in the fridge." He watched Kuryiel finish eating and felt relieved the subject is closed for discussion.

Kevin was so engrossed in their conversation at the table that he forgot he had a book in his hand. "This is pretty deep stuff Kuryiel. Were all the tablets placed on earth were emergency orders when something goes wrong?"

"Yes they were and I am afraid there are more tablets out there if needed. We do not need to worry as long as any profit does not have compulsions to locate tablets." Kuryiel stood up and put her plate in the sink.

Castiel stood next to the fridge. "Everyone we need to meet a couple of angels today. Get yourself ready in one hour." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow he is a hurry to get things done." said Dean while chewing on his bagel and took a swig of beer.

"I agree with Cas to get things done soon as possible. We have to locate several angels to help us locate others to recruit. It's going to take time to accomplish this. Right now, we are at square one." She crossed her arms and leaned her hip on the counter.

Dean handed Kuryiel his plate. "Well let's get ready for our trip." He walked out of the kitchen.

Sam closed his laptop. "Do you want to stop by a diner on the way back? I really don't feel like cooking."

"Sure we can do that. I have a craving for something greasy." She smiled thinking of food and being around people. Kuryiel walked up to Kevin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kevin you are coming with us this time. You need to get away from here for a while."

"Ok. Let me change into jeans and a shirt." He looked down at his old T-shirt and sweatpants. Kuryiel nodded in agreement. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kevin walked out of the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later everyone met in the library ready to leave. Dean and Sam stood next to Castiel while Kevin stood next to Kuryiel. "The angels we will meet today are Laylah and Miniel."

"Good. I have seen them before so I will recognize them when I meet them." Kuryiel smiled.

Castiel was perplexed by her comment. "Have you observed them in the past?"

"Yes I have observed them in the past since they are frequently here on earth protecting humans." She acknowledged.

Dean looked at both of them. "What is their purpose with people?"

Castiel replied. "Laylah oversees and protects childbirth. Miniel is part of Cupid's brigade and his task is to induce love in people."

Dean's eyebrows raised in interest. "Man, there must be several angels here doing all kinds of things behind the scenes."

"You can't imagine how many were working here undetected to assist and protect the human race. Not all angels were soldiers like me." Castiel sincerely admitted.

Kevin gazed fascinated at Castiel. "I am really interested in knowing how many angels exist out here. There are some listed in books but there has to be more angels that are still unknown that have a purpose here."

"There are several thousand angels not recorded in any history or biblical texts all over the world. When we have time Kevin I will sit down with you and we can discuss about the angels that no one knows that exist. We will be visiting some of them in the immediate future."

Kevin looked animated with excitement. "I can't wait. Maybe I can write a book about this. Though, it might be hard to get it published because I will not have any backup documentation of these unknown angels."

Dean was getting impatient. "Alright you two. Let's get out of here it's getting later by the minute."

Everyone disappeared from the bunker and instantly appeared in a flower garden at next to a small stone cottage. There was a young looking man kneeling in front of a flower bed planting bulbs into the soil. He used the back of his hand to brush his auburn hair away from his doe shaped hazel eyes. He looked very exotic with distinct masculine features with strong jawline along with full lips. He lifted his head to look up at the new visitors that are walking towards him. "Good afternoon." He gave a welcoming smile to everyone as he stood up wearing a white tunic shirt, pants and dark leather sandals.

"Hello Miniel. Thank you for inviting us. You know the Winchester brothers." Castiel directed his hand towards Dean and Sam.

"Oh yeah they were one of my projects a time or two." Miniel laughed at Dean expression of horror. "Believe it or not, I have helped enhance your feelings in umm...certain emotional situations. You look as though you have been violated." He said in humor. "Dean you're not so cool and distant as you like to display to the everyone."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Dean was looking very uncomfortable.

Castiel ignored Dean's complaint. "This is Kevin our current profit and this is Kuryiel."

"Kuryiel? I never heard of an angel with your name." Miniel looked startled.

"I have not as well." Everyone instantly turned their heads in alarm to the voice behind them. There was a woman approaching the group wearing a long flowing flower pattern skirt and a peasant blouse with puffed sleeves. Her sandaled feet moved quietly toward Dean and Sam.

Dean smiled at the very petite woman admiring her beauty of her long wavy brown hair, her oval brown eyes, pixie facial features and a glorious smile.

"I did not mean to startle everyone. Hello Castiel." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Laylah. Thank you for give us your time from your busy schedule." Castiel inclined his head to her in respect.

Kuryiel walked up to Laylah and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's strange that we have not heard about you and I know all the angels that are still alive." Laylah proclaimed.

"I was kept secret as a last resort to protect Heaven. I am finally glad that I am now able to interact with my angel siblings." She gently squeezed Laylah's hand.

"Ok I guess we are done with the introductions so lets get down to business." Dean interjected.

Kuryiel nodded her head. "Dean's right we need your help with re-claiming heaven from Metatron."

Laylah guided everyone out to the left side of the garden. "Why don't we all take a seat in the gazebo? I have refreshments so we can be comfortable there."

"Good idea. Thanks." Dean nudged Kevin to move as they all walked to the gazebo to sit down.

Kuryiel explained to Miniel and Laylah about the mission and their importance of helping. "Please spread the word to the angels you interact with. We have to assemble everybody to protect the souls when the battle starts."

"Miniel and I are more than happy to help. It was fortunate that we were on earth accomplishing our tasks when the fall happened. I will also inform Cupid of what is required of him. Do you wish to meet him so you can discuss the mission in person?"

Kuryiel was about to say yes until she saw the alarmed expressions of Dean, Sam and Castiel's face. All three spoke up at once and said. "No!"

Castiel try to rectify his action by adding. "Um it will be better if you can tell him. I trust that you will give a detailed report of what he needs to do."

Dean and Sam shuddered in disgust remembering the chunky naked angel bear hugging them with affection. "Please tell him yourself. That angel is too intense for me." Dean complained in a wary tone.

"I understand. Cupid can get a bit too affectionate and emotional." Miniel smiled knowing they were trying to be polite.

"You think? It would be great if you can ask him to put some clothes on. This is the twenty first century and the Garden of Eden is long gone from this place." Dean gave a sour expression and shuddered again.

Laylah rose from the bench. "I have to get back to my task. Kuryiel it was great to meet you. I hope you will have time to venture with me so we can get to know each other."

Kuryiel also stood up. "I will look forward to spending time with you. Take care." Laylah zapped out of the gazebo.

Castiel looked at Miniel. "I will follow up with you in a couple of days."

Everyone gathered together to leave. Kuryiel waved at Miniel. "I will see you soon brother so have fun with your flowers."

Miniel nodded his head in farewell. Kuryiel touched Kevin and zapped out of the garden.

Everyone appeared in front of Dean's car at the bunker. Well let's go get some food people." Dean opened his car door and got in. They drove to the closest diner in town. The waitress seated everyone at the second booth the left side of the diner. Kevin got up. "I need to wash my hands. Could someone order a coke for me?"

"I got you man." Sam waved his hand and looked at the menu.

Kuryiel asked Dean. "What is really good here?"

Dean grinned and pointed at an item listed in the second page on the menu. "They have an awesome pepper jack powerhouse burger with bacon. I get this once in a while when I am starved."

"Alright I am ordering that with some cheese fries." She looked across the table at Castiel as he pretend to be interested in the menu. "Ok Cas what are you going to order? Whatever you get I am going to eat it."

Dean try not to look outraged listening to Kuryiel. "Hey you can't get first dibs on his food. He normally gives me what he orders."

"Ok why don't we flip a coin to see who is going to get Cas's plate of food." She leaned over and sneered at Dean.

"Great I have two hungry kids sitting at the table fighting over Cas's food he has not ordered yet." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sam." Kuryiel and Dean said at the same time. Sam held his hands up in surrender and let those two haggle it out.

"I agree Sam. This is ridiculous." Castiel shook his head and continued to look at the menu.

"Flip a coin lady. Heads for me." Dean said looking confident he is going to win.

When the quarter landed on the back of Kuryiel's left hand, she instantly slapped her right hand on top of it. Dean leaned over to look directly at her left hand. When she removed her right hand he scowled in disappointment. The shiny quarter was displaying North Carolina 1789 First Flight. "Well I guess I get to help myself to Cas's plate." She chuckled and Dean sat back in the booth with his arms crossed glaring at Kuryiel.

She felt a little guilty of acting so greedy about the food. "Why don't we just split the food on Cas's plate? That way, no one feels slighted. Ok?" She smiled at him.

Dean's face softened and gave an appreciative look. "Hey that's fine with me." His stomach was growling.

Kevin returned from the bathroom and took a seat next to Kuryiel. "Did you guys order yet?"

Soon as Kuryiel said no the waitress walked up to the table with her pad and pencil. She was freckled a stocky young woman with frizzy hair pinned back in a bun. "Are you ready?"

Everyone ordered what they wanted and handed the menus to the waitress. The stocky lady walked away to submit the ticket to the short-order cook.

Castiel looked at Kuryiel wondering what she is thinking as she stared out of the window of the diner. Sam and Dean were bickering about the music Dean was playing in his car. "Can we please get a break from your old rock music collection? I really get tired of listening to the same songs."

"Ok. Find me a new rock band that I may like and buy the CD." Dean said with reason.

"Oh come on that's going to cost money." Sam complained. "It's too expensive to buy a handful of CD's for you to listen to and most likely I can't get a full refund if you don't want them. That's not going to work. When we get back home why don't we sit at the laptop and look up some songs on YouTube. If you like something I can burn a CD for you."

Dean wanted to give Sam a hard time but he relented. "Ok we'll do that when we get back."

Sam sighed in relief. Cas looked back at Kuryiel and she was still staring out of the window deep in thought. Castiel wanted to reach over and touch her hand with his but he did not want to attract the guy's attention. He knew they would pick on him unmercifully and extremely embarrass him in the process. Plus he was surprised by his own thoughts of wanting to touch her. He turned his eyes away from her and turned his head towards Sam and Dean focusing on their conversation.

Kevin looked across the table and noticed Castiel staring at Kuryiel for a while and then instantly turned his head to Sam trying to listen to the guys working out the music issue. Kevin smiled to himself and nudged Kuryiel. She broke out of her thoughts and looked at Kevin quizzically. Kevin turned his head and asked in a low voice. "Guess who was staring at you a moment ago?"

Kuryiel kept a straight face and replied. "The guy in the trench coat?" Knowing Castiel was not paying attention.

Kevin chuckled. "Yes. I think he has a crush on you. This is the third time I caught him doing this."

"The third time?" Her eyebrows raised in question. She only recalled first incident of Castiel staring at her in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." he excitedly said. "You would not know this." He whispered in her ear. "This morning I woke up at 5:30 AM and could not go back to sleep. I left my bedroom going to watch some TV. I saw him sitting in the hardback chair watching you sleep on the sofa. I walked back to my room to sort out my school books instead. When I left my room to have breakfast at 8:00 AM he was still sitting there watching you sleep. You should have seen the look on his face. The guy so was engrossed like he was watching the best movie flick in his own private theatre."

Kuryiel was shocked to hear what Kevin said. Her body started tingling and it made her squirm a little thinking how Castiel watched her sleep all night.

Castiel felt the atmosphere change as he glanced over at Kuryiel and Kevin. Kuryiel looked flushed in the face and tried not to look into Castiel's eyes and Kevin did the same. He knew Kevin told her something and now he wondered if it was about him.

The waitress brought a tray of food and set each plate in front of everyone. Kuryiel moved her beverage aside to make room for her big burger and fries. Everyone started to dig in their food. Castiel briefly told the group he has to take off for a little while and zapped out of the booth.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked munching on his chicken sandwich.

"I guess he had to do something real quick." Kuryiel interjected. "He will be back soon."

Right when Kuryiel and Dean divided Castiel's food. He appeared and startled Dean. "Cas you know I really hate that. Can you at least appear in the front of the diner, that way you will not give me a heart attack." Dean snarled.

"Sorry Dean." He pushed his plate toward the angry man after Kuryiel took half of the food.

"So what is next?" Sam asked Castiel after he placed his napkin on his empty plate.

"Kuryiel and I will make a small trip to meet some fallen angels. I hope they can help give us some names and locations of intact angels."

"You know what? I am surprised we have not run into any demons since Kuryiel arrived here. Things are too quiet and I don't trust Crowley. It feels like the calm before a huge crap storm." Dean looked concerned.

"Hopefully we bought some time before they find out about our lady angel here." Sam looked at Kuryiel. "Sooner or later Crowley is going to know about her. He might consider her as a threat. I would not put it past Crowley that he already worked a deal with Metatron bargaining for souls."

"I have a feeling we will run into him soon." Kuryiel predicted. "Dean's right. Things are too quiet so it's only a matter of time that he will find out about me and hunt me down."

Dean finished the last bite of his food. "Well until then, we will be extra careful by keeping your identity under wraps. Cas you will need to make sure all angels keep their mouths shut about Kuryiel being an angel. On our end, we will give everyone else the impression that she just a human rookie hunter in training."

Castiel looked at Dean with a serious expression. "I agree. I will have a conversation with the angels we already spoke to. Kuryiel are you ready to meet a few fallen angels in a few minutes?"

"Sure I am ready. Let me know when you are ready to zap out of here." She pushed her plate away from her.

Kuryiel and Castiel nodded at each other and zapped out of the diner.

Dean eyes glowered upwards toward the ceiling. "You're welcome Kuryiel." He said under his breath feeling annoyed she did not even bother paying for her own meal. Dean fished out his wallet and dropped a couple of twenty dollar bills on the table. "Let's get out of here."

To Be Continued

In two weeks is Chapter 4


	4. Recruiting, Flirting & Crowley's Creeps

NOW:

CHAPTER 4

Kuryiel and Castiel returned to the bunker feeling a little exhausted. They sat down on the sofa sighing in relief. Castiel sat back feeling confortable against the sofa cushion and asked. "What do you think about the two fallen angels Raziel suggested and the third one nearby here?"

"It was a humbling experience to meet them." Kuryiel smile faltered. "They were not happy to see you since they still hold you responsible of what happened with Metatron. Overall, I know had to be hard for them to get adjusted to living on earth. It will be an ongoing transition for these guys coming from Heaven following orders to becoming independent by making their own choices. It must be like a fish out of water experience."

"I can relate to them. Dean and Sam helped me learn that I can make choices for myself that I can direct my future." Castiel turned his body toward her as he shifted the pillow behind him.

"I beat you at this a few millenniums ago. Unlike you and other angels, I was not made to follow and take orders. I had the freedom just to do what it takes to protect heaven by my wisdom and judgment. That's why I have taken initiatives to save you and others in the past." Kuryiel sat with her legs curled under her on the sofa.

They sat in silence for a minute noticing the room was very quiet since everyone went to bed. Kuryiel got up from the sofa. "I am heading to the kitchen to make something to eat. I did not have a chance to eat dinner earlier." She kicked off her shoes and patted to the kitchen in her socks.

Castiel was surprised that she took off her shoes and never thought of taking off his coat or shoes. Smiling to himself he took off his coat and placed it on the back of sofa. He walked to the kitchen to see what Kuryiel will fix to eat.

She was in the kitchen warming up some stew in the microwave. He sat down watching her move around the kitchen. Castiel was trying his best not to look at how tight her jeans were as her rear was very close to his eye level and looked up at her dark ponytailed hair instead. He cleared his throat a little. "I am still surprised that you get hungry and eat food. My vessel only craved food when famine was running rapid here during the apocalypse and I ate so many hamburgers that I really despised the taste now."

Kuryiel chucked. "I remember watching that and it was amazing to see you eat the way you did. I wondered where it all went since you were not making any bathroom trips to dispose all that food. I guess you are very lucky. Just like me, I am not required to use toilets. Too bad humans can't convert all consumption of food into pure energy. Overall, I love eating food and enjoy the savory and sweet taste." She sat down across the kitchen table and took a tablespoon of stew into her mouth.

Castiel was staring her placing the spoon of stew on her soft tongue. She was speaking to him after she ate a few spoonfuls until she waved her hand in front of his face and asked. "Are you with me Cas? You're spacing out on me here."

Castiel's face was turning a little red from staring so hard at her mouth. "Sorry I was thinking about something." Which was not a lie because he was thinking about what would it be like to kiss her and he was startled by his own thoughts since it was a while ago since he kissed a woman.

"Really?" Kuryiel looked at him with suspicion and knowing he was thinking about something that was not platonic. "What were you thinking about?" Feeling amused that she put him in a corner.

Castiel looked a little flustered. "I was thinking about how I missed food and got caught up in the moment." he tried to escape answering the question completely.

Kuryiel got up to place her bowl and spoon in the sink. Turning away from him, she smirked to herself knowing he thought of a clever answer so he would not give himself away. "Ok Cas whatever you say."

Castiel quietly exhaled in relief that she would not pursue the subject. "We have a few more angels to visit tomorrow and we will not need Dean and Sam to join us. They probably have to hunt soon. I hope you don't mind we take future trips alone."

She turned to look at him and leaned against the counter. "I don't mind Cas. I am glad to have a chance to meet other angels. We really need to find Sandalphon as soon as possible. It would be a good idea to ask the angels if they know his location. Sooner we find him; we can ask Sandalphon to convince Metatron to open the gates of Heaven."

Castiel gave Kuryiel a fixed expression. "I agree, we need to locate him soon and I will inquire with some angels I regularly correspond with tomorrow morning."

She moved toward the doorway and brushed against Castiel. "Nice suit by the way. You should take off that trench coat when you are here. Though, it's funny to see your tie all twisted up." She chuckled.

Castiel fingered his tie feeling a little self-conscience. "I am not good at tying ties."

"It's ok." Kuryiel walked up to him to grab his tie gently and loosen the fabric. Castiel gasped by her actions and being very close to him. He stood there breathing her scent as she redid his tie slowly and accurately. "There you go." She stepped back to look at her handiwork.

Castiel took her hand in his and held it. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." She said breathlessly. "I would not let you look too sloppy. Maybe one day I will convince you to wear something different." Kuryiel smiled.

Castiel chuckled. "Maybe one day I will."

She looked up at him startled since this was the first time she heard him laughed naturally. "Wow you have a very nice laugh."

He flushed in embarrassment "Thank you." His face turned a darker shade of red when he looked down realizing he was still holding Kuryiel's hand. "You have a very soft hand." and muttered to himself. "Very lovely." Unfortunately, he let go of her hand. "I know you must be tired so get some rest and I will see you in the morning." He stepped back so she can walk through the doorway.

"I am pretty tuckered out so I am heading to bed. Goodnight Cas." She stepped up to him and kissed him on the right cheek and walked away to her room.

He stood there stunned by her kiss and felt warmth inside his chest. Castiel walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa replaying what just happened a moment ago. He put his hand on his chest and felt his heart racing. He felt his body respond from Kuryiel's kiss and he sat there fighting for control from his physical reaction. Castiel reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Kuryiel switched her clothes to a teal colored tank top and grey flannel pajama bottoms. She looked in the mirror on the dresser thinking about the reaction on Castiel's face when she kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't help herself and it was sheer will power to walk away from him. Sooner or later she will make a move on him and hope he will not reject her. Kuryiel secretly hoped that Cas will take the first step by physically approaching her. Time will tell she thought. She pulled the sheet back and got into bed. In a matter of minutes she fell asleep with her last thoughts of his warm chuckle and the sparkle of his blue eyes fixed on her.

During the course of a couple of weeks everyone fell into a routine. Castiel and Kuryiel met several angels and convinced fallen angels to aid them despite their hatred toward Castiel. All intact angels Kuryiel met fell into step to prepare for the mission. The fallen angels assisted with inquiring names and locations determined to get back to heaven if possible. Kevin left for college at Berkeley and promised to come back during school breaks. Kuryiel missed the young man since she considered him as a little brother. She visited him twice to make sure he was settled on campus. His roommates drooled by the site of the pretty woman visiting the short Asian guy. Kevin even told them in amusement that she was his older sister. Kuryiel did not look Asian and her light blue grey eyes were a dead giveaway that he was not related to her. She even assisted Sam by cooking three nights a week to give him a break. Everyone loved her cooking and she had exceptional culinary talent and admitted that she have been trained by several chef's for many years.

Today, she did not feel like cooking and neither did Sam so everyone decided to go to the new Freddy's Diner to check out the food. While in the car Dean explained their latest hunt. "Man this hunt was pretty trippy. We had to go to a small town in Montana and discovered there were killings in couple's homes. People were starting to move away thinking there was a maniac out there. What we find is a little redhead vampire girl killing married couples. She posed as an orphan to get into their house. It was a bad case of little orphan Annie vamping innocent people. Kelly was her name and she even killed the family pet for blood. Well she got a little too greedy and killed enough people to get our attention. In the end, we trapped her in a basement and she fought like a wild animal. We had no choice but to take her out. Sam almost cried but I told him to man up." Dean smirked.

Sam gave Dean a mean look. "Hey I did not almost cried, Dean is exaggerating again. We had to kill her and she seemed to be a nice kid but we know she would not be able to control herself. We did give her a decent burial."

"That's a shame." Kuryiel sadly commented. "I wondered who turned her into a vampire."

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea but whoever did it had a sick sense of humor or wanted to seriously play mommy dearest in the worst way." He shook his head. "Changing children into vampires is totally wrong in my book."

When they arrived at the new diner, they took a booth closest to the exit. A skinny young waitress with a blonde ponytail walked up with a pad in her hand. "Hi welcome to Freddy's Diner. What could I get you to drink?"

Kuryiel glanced down at the menu. "I would like a root beer."

Dean and Sam ordered a beer. Castiel ordered water. The waitress finished writing down the beverage order. "I will be back with your drinks." She walked away.

Dean rubbed his hands before he picked up the menu. "Ok let's see what they have here." He excitedly looked at the list of things on the menu.

Kuryiel turned her head to the right towards Castiel. "Hey this place seems to have a great start since there is a considerable amount of customers here." She looked around and saw a few booths filled as well as the counters with people enjoying their food.

The waitress came back with their beverages and everyone ordered food. Dean asked Castiel. "How the angel hunt going?"

"So far we have sum of 28 angels recruited. We are still in the process of locating Sandalphon. I know he's residing in a mountain in this continent. Sam we may need your help to research any possibilities of where he is hiding."

Sam smiled. "Hey I like a good challenge. I will do my best to find this guy."

"Thanks Sam" Castiel inclined his head to him.

The group feasted on their meal. They chatted about missions regarding angel and monster hunting. After the check was paid they proceeded to leave the diner. Soon as they walked outside, suddenly a rugged blonde haired man with a long scar on the left side his face grabbed Kuryiel and vanished.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled as he reached for his demon killing knife. All three looked around and there was no one else in the parking lot.

"It was a demon that took her. I can still smell his trace." Castiel looked around angrily.

"Crowley must have found out." Dean gritted his teeth. "Where would he take her?"

Castiel closed his eyes to feel any sense of where the demon took Kuryiel. He instantly felt the pull of Kuryiel's grace instead and realized he has a connection to her. "I know where she is." he stated.

"How?" Dean turned to Castiel.

"I have a part of her grace so we are connected somehow." Castiel motioned for Sam and Dean to come closer to him.

Dean walked up to Castiel. "Well it's a good thing she gave you some of her angel juice. I hope your angel GPS will not put us in the lion's den."

Castiel placed each hand on Dean and Sam's shoulder. They vanished leaving the car behind at the diner.

They arrived in front of a warehouse near an empty service road. "This is it." Castiel said and backed off from the brothers. "I sense a mixed group of demons, fallen angels and even a scent of vampires."

"What do we have in there?" Dean waved his hand towards the warehouse. "An X-Men team of evil guys? Well that's not going to stop me from going in there and killing them. Fallen angels included." Dean glowered at Castiel waiting to hear him rebuff Dean's comment. When Castiel did not utter any verbal comments, Dean kept moving toward the building. He rolled his shoulders and balled his fist. "Hey there is no one posting outside this place. They must have assumed that we would not be able to trace them."

"Good that's an advantage for us, but we need sufficient weapons." He looked at Castiel. "Cas can you help us out here since our stuff is in the car?"

Castiel nodded his head. "Sure and he manifested two angel swords and a few weapons that the brothers usually use to fighting monsters. He handed some weapons to Sam and Dean. He walked toward the door holding his own angel sword. "We might be ambushed in there but we need to get Kuryiel out of there before Crowley starts to interrogate her. Be prepared for the unexpected." Castiel opened the heavy dull steel plated door slowly.

"How many of Crowley's goons are we talking here?" Dean looked down the hall from the doorway.

Castiel walked slowly down the corridor. "Probably thirty men are protecting Crowley."

"Great we have a small army to fight through. I hope they are scattered around so we can take out a few guys at a time." He held his knife up on the ready.

They walked inside a narrow dingy yellow hallway and one demon appeared at the other end. Dean ran past Castiel with the demon knife in hand. He pushed the demon hard against the wall before the guy made any sudden moves and stabbed him in the chest. There were a few quick flashes of light from the demon's face and chest. The man fell dead to the floor. Dean wiped the blade on the dead demon's shirt. "Keep moving." He stormed past the doorway. Sam and Castiel followed behind him.

They walked down a few corridors. Castiel pointed "This way." They entered a 10,000 square foot room with concrete walls, floors and several empty metal commercial shelves against the walls. They quietly approached the men surrounding the chair in the middle of the room where Kuryiel was sitting. Crowley was standing next to Kuryiel asking her questions

.

Dean calculated the large group guys being a mix of demons, fallen angels and vampires so he can decide the best course of action to get everyone out in one piece.

Castiel heard Crowley asking. "What are you my dear? I pick up an angel scent and something else. Would you mind telling me what you are?" He placed a hand on Kuryiel's shoulder. She shrugged Crowley hand off her shoulder and glared hostilely at him.

"Crowley let her go!" Castiel shouted looking deadly serious.

Crowley turned his head towards them looking surprised. "Well boys fancy seeing you. How did you figure out where we are?"

Dean ignored his question. "Let her go and we will let you and your groupies leave with your life forces intact."

Crowley shook his head. "Really? You think you guys have upper hand here? Look at you and your puny army of two men. We have this angel lady bounded with power enhanced restraints. Not even an angel can break out of these cuffs. You are outnumbered here boys so there isn't crap you can do about it." Crowley shook his head with a taunting smile he shifted his arm by moving his palm up in front of Kuryiel's face and an angel sword appeared. He placed it on the side of her neck.

Castiel took one step forward with his angel sword in his hand. "Stop this!" He looked warily at Crowley and tried to think of a way to get Kuryiel away from this demon.

"Let's see how much of your grace comes out with a small cut." Crowley smiled and lightly cut the side of Kuryiel's neck. The skin parted but nothing came out and amazingly her skin resealed itself instantly. "What the hell?" Crowley looked astonished and took a couple of steps back.

Kuryiel turned her head to look up at Crowley and sneered at him. She stood up from her chair and she looked down at her cuffed wrists for one moment. She spread her arms out wide and with little effort she broke the links of the angel cuffs. Then Kuryiel glared at Crowley with a scowl and proceeded to take the cuffs off each wrist with her hands.

Dean gave a sardonic grin. "Well creepers I guess you can't hog tie this bronco."

Kuryiel walked toward Castiel and Crowley motioned his men to block her way. She crossed her arms and snarled "Alright guys get out of my way."

Crowley pointed at Dean and Sam. "Kill them!"

The demons and vampires walked toward the three guys. Dean winked at one of the demons that was ahead of the others and motioned with his hand to come closer. The demon ran to him roaring and tried to stab Dean in the chest. Dean sidestepped to the left of the demon and kicked the side of his ribs to put him off balance. The demon fell to the ground and Dean stabbed the demon in the solar plexus. With Satisfaction he twisted his knife to move upward toward the monster's heart. The demon screamed and its life force flickered out.

Sam ducked away from the vampire and grabbed a weapon that was tucked in the back of his jeans under his coat. He silently thanked Cas for this particular weapon. Sam swung a mini hatchet toward the guy with the pointy teeth. The vampire's head went flying toward the rest of the monsters that were surrounding them.

Castiel was fighting his way through to get to Kuryiel and he killed two fallen angels in four strides. When he looked around to see where she was, Cas spotted her doing a roundhouse kick to one of the demons and send the monster flying across the room. She moved very fast toward two fallen angels closing in on her. They stood close together in a fighting formation and ran towards Kuryiel to stab her with their angel swords. Castiel was about the zap himself to block them until he saw two very sharp and pointed Asian Sai swords appear each hand. Kuryiel moved with lightning speed to stab both fallen angels in the chest before they can react. She smoothly removed her slightly glowing weapons out of their bodies before they fell to the ground dead.

Dean and Sam fought back to back covering each other while a demon and a vampire attacked them. Crowley stood to the side watching the show. "Come guys you can't kill two humans?" He shook his head. "I need better recruits." Disappointed shown on his face as he watched three more die in front of him. Castiel watched two Demons attack Dean and stepped up to one quickly and placed his hand on top of the demons head. His life force flickered out and the monster collapsed to the ground. A few more fallen angels and demons were attacking Sam and Dean. Castiel decided to go after the Vampires to kill as many as possible. Sam fell to the ground as a Demon punched him hard in the face and the back of his head hit the concrete floor. Kuryiel turned to see Sam hit his head on the ground. She leaned back and threw her right Sai at the fallen angel hovering over Sam. The sai flipped several times in the air heading fast toward the fallen angel that was about to plunge his sword downwards to Sam's chest. Kuryiel's weapon hit directly at its mark in the heart of the guy. The angel fell backwards to the ground as its face glowed and flickered towards sudden death.

Castiel paused looking amazed at Kuryiel's fighting skills.

Kuryiel looked around and knew they were severely outnumbered. She watched the fighting scene for one more minute and made a critical decision to end this.

"Enough!" She yelled and the sound of her voice sent an intense vibration that shook friends and foe in the room. All beings stopped in shock to look at her including Castiel. She turned her head to look at all the demons, vampires and fallen angels fighting against her. Kuryiel willed her Sai to reappear in her right hand and gripped both weapons hard. She commanded "Flee or die! I'm only going to say this once so decide quickly." Her face looked enraged.

"Aww the pretty lady wants us to stop fighting." Said one of the demons. "What are you going to do about it little angel?"

She replied in a very calm tone "Stick around 5 more seconds and find out." She gave a small smile and stood rigidly.

Crowley looked at her "She looks pretty serious guys. I am taking the lady's advice. So long boys." He vanished.

The same demon laughed. "Crowley is a coward so I have to be the one to teach this angel girl a lesson."

She looked at the demon. "Alright time is up." Kuryiel yelled. "Dean, Sam cover your eyes!" as her body started to glow so bright it was almost like the sun appeared in the room.

The guys covered their eyes instantly with the sleeves of their jackets. They heard the screams of the demons, vampires and rogue angels in agony as they died in extreme pain.

Castiel looked around in horror watching demons, vampires and fallen angels standing one moment and the next moment combusting in controlled flames that incinerated the bodies in a matter of seconds. The intense brightness reminded him of a supernova destroying everything in its path.

Suddenly the room became normal light again. The brothers removed their sleeves from their face and looked around. There were small piles of ashes where their enemies were standing. Dean sighed in relief and then looked at her in dismay and disappointment. He uttered in an angry tone. "Hey Kuryiel if you can kill them instantly then why didn't you do this in the first place?"

She turned to him. "Dean just because I can doesn't mean I should. Demons, vampires, rogue angels or anybody else deserves a fighting chance to stand down. When it gets to the point my friends are getting hurt, I will do what it takes to protect them. Those fighting us got fair warning first and if the dummies don't listen they will have to face death."

Dean smiled. "Well the angel lady likes to play fair until we get outnumbered or ambushed. It's a good thing I am on your side of the game board."

Kuryiel looked around at the small mounds of ashes. She felt sad for destroying those that attacked but she could not afford to have her friends become fatally injured since there is so much to do. "Come on let's get out of here before Crowley sends reinforcements." She twirled her Sai in each hand enjoying the weapons for a few seconds more and willed her weapons to disappear.

Dean watched Kuryiel and asked. "What are you? Elektra the assassin?"

"Very funny Dean and yes I have seen the movie." She gave a wicked grin. "For your information, I had these weapons over two thousand years before that move was even thought of."

Dean shook his head and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Damn you're an old chick."

She gave Dean the fish eye with her light blue gray eyes. "Don't make me turn you into an adolescent boy."

Dean's green eyes widen. "You can do that?"

"Do you want to find out?" Kuryiel pointed her finger towards Dean.

"Hell no!" He put his hand out in front of himself to ward her off.

"Let's get back to the Diner so we can get your car." She touched Sam on the shoulder and Castiel did the same to Dean.

They appeared in front of Dean's car. He sighed in relief that his car has not been touched. "There's my baby. I missed you." He rubbed the roof of his Impala.

Dean drove everyone back to the bunker. Kuryiel hopped out of the car and walked straight in the bunker. Dean grabbed Castiel by the sleeve. "Hey, can we talk for a second?" The guys stood by the car. "We have to stay close to Kuryiel so she will not be grabbed again. Crowley may go for a second try to kidnap her and pick her brain. What really bothers me is who leaked about her being in this area?"

Sam asked. "Is it possible we have a demon spying on us?"

Dean shook his head. "No I think it was most likely a fallen angel. Cas you and Kuryiel have visited a lot of angels for the past few weeks." Castiel nodded in agreement. Dean continued. "Some of the fallen angels still want to take their anger out on you so I would not be surprised if they have joined up with Crowley. How many angels banned up with that bastard at the warehouse?"

Castiel instantly replied. "We fought twelve angels there. I find it very disturbing they would even consider helping Crowley since he can't restore their wings."

Dean leaned against his car and crossed his arms. "Maybe he promised he could or provided something else to make these angel lives easier on Earth. We need to keep our eyes and ears open."

The guy walked inside the bunker and headed for the kitchen. Kuryiel was chopping vegetables. "Are you finished with your pow wow?"

Dean smirked and grabbed a carrot. "Yeah we are finished with our little discussion. You need to be careful when you leave this place. Demons and fallen angels are not crazy enough to set foot in here but we need to be cautious when you go out shopping or to a restaurant."

Kuryiel looked amused. "Really did you think I could not handle myself? I let the demon take me to Crowley so I can get a scoop of what I am going to deal with. So far, I am not too impressed by him and he can't destroy me unless he has godlike powers. This case, he is not even close to having that much power unless he has Death on his side. Death is not the type to deal with demons. He is pretty much alone."

"Still, you should be careful. If you exist to us, there might be others out there as powerful as you. "Dean crossed his arms and shook his head in frustration."We can't take that chance so please stay close by here. OK?"

"Alright Dean if it makes you happy. You seem to underestimate my powers of what I can do and who is capable of hurting me." She finished seasoning a chicken and placed it in the oven to roast.

"I rather underestimate your ability than be caught off guard. If something happens Sam and I are limited to defend you. Castiel is not as powerful as you so keep that in mind." Dean took a bottle beer out of the fridge and popped the cap off into the trashcan.

Kuryiel washed her hands in the sink out of habit. She turned around to face the guys. "I put everything into consideration. I even checked out Crowley's hide out undetected."

Her comment startled Castiel and he abruptly asked in consternation. "When did you do this?"

She gazed at him with affirmation. "When you thought I was asleep in my room. I went on a little adventure of where Crowley hangs out. His new lab is bigger than the one you guys crashed a long time ago."

Dean eyes lit up in anticipation. "Can you take us there?" He was mentally plotting to kill that bastard in several painful ways.

Kuryiel shook her head. "That's not going to be possible. He is being guarded with over 55 demons, vampires and some fallen angels. It would be a suicide mission for all of you.

Dean opened his mouth to speak. "I know what you are thinking and I will NOT destroy those guards in Crowley's hideout. My mission is not to slaughter Crowley's men and not to fulfill your desire to get rid of him. We have far more important things to work on than chase this guy down."

Dean stood there gritting his teeth in anger knowing it will be no use to argue with this woman. "Fine." He growled and walked out of the room.

Sam walked up to Kuryiel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about the way Dean is acting. He can get too passionate when it comes to dealing with our enemies."

"It's ok. We all have our moments." She stirred the boiling pasta on the stove.

Castiel walked up to Kuryiel. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Sure, you can set the table. The food will be ready in fifteen minutes" She gave him a small smile while she poured the pot of water in a colander to strain the pasta in the kitchen sink.

Castiel opened the cabinets to remove the plates to place on the table. Sam also helped by digging out silverware from the drawer. When the guys finished placing all the eating utensils on the table, Kuryiel placed the roasted chicken, the creamy pasta, and vegetables in serving dishes on the table. Sam left to get Dean so they can start eating. He returned alone and joined Kuryiel and Castiel at kitchen table.

Ten minutes passed and Dean did not show up. Sam was about to get out of his chair but Kuryiel put her hand up to stop him. "I will get Dean. Go ahead and fill up your plate." She walked out of the kitchen. When she arrived at Dean's door she softly knocked on it.

Dean grumbled. "Leave me alone."

Kuryiel took it as cue to open the door. Dean sat at a small desk watching Asian porn on his laptop. He jumped in his chair and slam down the laptop when he saw Kuryiel at the doorway of his room. "Damn! Can a guy get privacy in here?"

Kuryiel was trying very hard not to smile at Dean's facial expression. "Sorry I stopped by to tell you dinner is ready."

"I told Sam I am not hungry." Dean was resisting the urge to walk out of his room when he suddenly got a wafting smell of roasted chicken coming from kitchen. His mouth started to water. Dean kept a stoic face and was fighting hard not to give in to his hunger pangs.

Kuryiel saw his body language and knew he was being stubborn. She leaned against the doorway and asked. "Are you sure you're not hungry? He did not answer so she described in a seductive tone. "I roasted a juicy rosemary garlic chicken with olive oil coating the crispy baked skin, with honey glazed carrots and pasta coated in a creamy garlic butter sauce. "

Dean could not take any more food talk and got up from his chair. He was about to walk by Kuryiel and she gently grabbed his upper arm. "Hey I know you were angry at me earlier. I was not disregarding your thoughts of going after Crowley; it's the timing that's the problem. As soon as we finish this mission I promise it will be the next priority. Ok?"

Dean nodded his head and patted her shoulder. "OK. That's a deal."

They walked into the kitchen and saw Sam stuffing his face with a piece of chicken thigh from his plate. Castiel turned his head towards Dean and Kuryiel as they sat down at the kitchen table. Dean eagerly loaded his plate with food and she done the same. His pile was a bit larger than hers. Sam took a sip of his beer and continued his conversation with Castiel. "Cas do you have any hints of which mountain Sandalphon could be hiding at?" We have several mountains in the US."

Castiel folded his hands together on the table. "A couple of angels think he is in the mountains in the central part of this country. I guess we can start looking there."

"Great I will start my search if there were any phenomenon or mysterious things happening in certain areas." Sam leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach feeling full and contented.

"First you should know a little history about Sandalphon. As you know he is Metatron's twin. Sandalphon was a human named Elijah and his twin Metatron was a wise human scribe named Enoch. Sandalphon is the tallest of all Angels in the universe. His job was to collect prayers from everyone on earth and deliver them to the divine universal source. He is also the ruling Angel and protector of Earth. Music is also his specialty since its part of the waves of energy in the universe. There are some clues in the old angelic history books that he has worked with Elemental beings.

Sam cut him off by asking. "Elementals? What are they?"

Castiel answered. "They are Devic small beings that dwell in the inner Earth and in other dimensions of the universe." Sam looked at him to explain in more detail. Castiel added. "The Devics beings are a combination of Elementals, Devas and Elohim. They work in the background taking care of the earth and the universe. They were assigned here after God finished creating earth, plant and animal life. The Devic role here is to help sustain life on this planet and is subconsciously connected to every living creature here; including humans. Human's play a big roll how the Devic creatures shape this planet's ecosystem. They filter their intent from your consciousness and emotions as well as your actions here on Earth. For your knowledge, angels are the only ones that know they exist."

Dean pushed his empty plate away and cross his arms in frustration. "Well thanks for sharing with the class now...Why did you tell us about this before?"

Castiel gave Dean an impassive gaze. "The information was not relevant before so it was no point discussing it. Perhaps I can make my way into the Devic Realm and ask for their assistance of locating Sandalphon."

"I would like to join you. I have not been to that realm in several millennia. Good thinking Castiel." She grabbed his sleeve and shook it excitedly. "It never occurred to me to find any information there. No wonder you made a great soldier. Very resourceful and tactic.

Castiel blushed a little. "Thanks for having confidence in me.

Sam looked very interested. "Is it possible for us to go?" He pointed at Dean and then himself.

"I'm sorry Sam you physically cannot go into that realm. Kuryiel and I have to go in our pure light form to enter this realm and visit these beings. They are simply not in your dimension."

"That's ok Cas. I was curious about them and what they look like. I know you will tell us what happen in great detail. In the meantime, I will do my part by researching Sandalphon's possible whereabouts here on Earth." Sam rose from his chair and picked up everyone's empty plates.

"I have one question." Dean looked at Castiel in an inquisitive expression. "If these beings are from another dimension how can they assist on this planet?"

Their energy radiates to everything on the planet and universe. I need to tell you what they really are and what is their true function with the universe...

To Be Continued... on Chapter 5

In two weeks.


	5. Vampire Nests & Light Beings

THEN:

Castiel gave Dean an impassive gaze. "The information was not relevant before so it was no point discussing it. Perhaps I can make my way into the Devic realm and ask for their assistance of locating Sandalphon."

"I would like to join you. I have not been to that realm in several millennia. Good thinking Castiel." She grabbed his sleeve and shook it excitedly. "It never occurred to me to find any information there. No wonder you made a great soldier. Very resourceful and tactic."

Castiel blushed a little. "Thanks for having confidence in me.

Sam looked very interested. "Is it possible for us to go?" He pointed at Dean and then himself.

"I'm sorry Sam you physically cannot go into that realm. Kuryiel and I have to go in our pure light form to enter this realm and visit these beings. They are simply not in your dimension."

"That's ok Cas. I was curious about them and what they look like. I know you will tell us what happen in great detail. In the meantime, I will do my part by researching Sandalphon's possible whereabouts here on Earth." Sam rose from his chair and picked up everyone's empty plates.

"I have one question." Dean looked at Castiel in an inquisitive expression. "If these beings are from another dimension how can they assist on this planet?"

"Their energy radiates to everything on the planet and universe. I need to tell you what their true function with the universe..."

* * *

NOW:

Castiel sat straight in his chair and twined his fingers on the table. "The Devic beings are connected with humans. They carry certain energies along with subtle nerve channels within humans. I guess you can appreciate to some degree your interdependence upon the Devic Realm for your continued existence."

Dean crossed his arms. "Do you mean they are helping us survive on this planet?"

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes, but you and all the other humans play a role in their function in regards to imagination of what kind of energy to manifest how the world is working. There are negative forces in this world but majority are positive. Either way there has to be a balance of both at the same time."

Sam took a sip of his beer. "When are you guys going there?"

"In a few hours." Castiel got up from his chair. "Kuryiel, we need to rest and recharge our energy for the travel."

"I agree." She also rose from her chair and met Castiel at the doorway. "Well guys get some rest and we will talk about what happen in the morning. The Devic beings work around the clock so there is no set time in their dimension. Good night." They walked away to their rooms.

"Wow we find out new things year. Monsters, angels and now light creatures from another dimension. No telling how many types of beings exist." Sam said with an astonished tone.

"Yeah the universe is full of surprises good and bad. I would have wanted to go with them if possible. I guess being human has its limitations."

"Well I am going to clean up the kitchen and will head to bed soon. Get some shut-eye Dean." Sam got up and started to fill the sink with dish soap water.

Dean stretched at the doorway. "It's been a hell of a day. Good night bro." He walked out of the kitchen to his room.

Sam put the dishes away and walked through the library towards the bedrooms. He noticed Castiel standing near Kuryiel's door. "Hey Cas, anything wrong?" he inquired.

Castiel turned his head quickly and walked away from Kuryiel's bedroom door towards Sam. He looked flushed with embarrassment and grumbled. "No everything is fine. I…um….wanted to ask Kuryiel a question but it can wait until later." He did not meet Sam's eyes by looking as his feet.

Sam slightly smiled knowing he busted Castiel doing something that was in the direction of something personal. "Cas you look nervous do you want to talk about it?"

Castiel continued to fidget a little. "No Sam. There is nothing to talk about." He stammered and backed away toward his room. "Good night Sam." He was about to walk to his door.

"Hey, wait a minute." He grabbed Castiel's sleeve and pulled him to the living area toward the sofa. "Come on Cas. What's really going on?"

Castiel wanted to tug his sleeve away from Sam's grip but he did not want to be rude. "What are you doing?"

They both sat on the sofa. Sam let go of Castiel and asked. "Spill it Cas." Castiel open his mouth to say something. Sam interjected. "Don't make up any excuses so why were you standing at Kuryiel's door?"

Castiel bowed his head feeling shame. "Well." He softly started. "I wanted to sense Kuryiel to see if she is still awake."

"Sense her?" He looked at Castiel strange.

"I don't know how to say this but I am attracted to Kuryiel and we…." He paused. "I mean she kissed me on the cheek the other night. She really caught me off guard with that."

Sam smiled. "Oh really? That sly fox. I figured something was going on between you two. So what are you going to do about it?"

Castiel looked at Sam with a pleading expression. "I don't know for now since we are supposed to be focused on the mission. From the look you are giving me right now, I should make a move on her. I was planning to it after the mission was complete." Castiel sighed feeling relieved that he was able to talk to someone about Kuryiel. "You know I have not been involved with a woman for a long while but I want to take my time with Kuryiel. She's very special to me."

"Hey I understand man. There's no hurry Cas." Sam patted him on the shoulder.

Castiel asked in concerned tone. "Could this stay between us? I don't want Dean to pick on me about this."

Sam got up. "Sure man. You don't have to worry about me telling Dean about you and Kuryiel. Well, I am about to crash so I will see you tomorrow morning." Sam headed to his bedroom door and Castiel walked toward his bedroom door as well.

Later in the morning, Dean was sitting at the library table sipping coffee and surfing on his laptop. Sam was writing notes after he glanced at an old hardcover book about Devic beings and other light creatures.

Kuryiel and Castiel appeared ten feet away from them. Dean looked up and noticed they are walking toward them in a smooth stride. Dean's eyebrows lifted in curiosity seeing a slight glow radiating from both of their bodies. "How did it go?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a seat across from Dean. "They did not see Sandalphon for a few millennia but they scanned the planet what part he is living. He is residing in the Colorado Mountains. There are some Indian reservations and a monastery in that region. Sam, I will help you map out where the probable area's he may be hiding."

"That's cool Cas. Let me know when you want to do some research. Sounds like we are going to make some interesting trips soon. What are you guys are going to do for the rest of the day?"

Cas bent his head to glanced down at Sam's book with interest. "Kuryiel and I are going to visit a few angels. We got to continue locating the ones that are in Europe and other countries in the worlds. In the process, I received some threats from a couple of fallen angels we ran into but we are ready for them just in case they show up. "

Kuryiel crossed her arms and boldly interjected. "They will not mess with Castiel otherwise they will know what it feels like to be human with their powers removed. I don't have to reveal my energy to do it."

"Yeah don't mess with Kuryiel she will put you in your place." He said with smirk.

"Well, the comedian is back for another show again. Keep joking and see what happens little human." She gave Dean a stern look.

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Hey I was just kidding. You don't have to be so sensitive. Sam and I will be driving to Union City, Tennessee to locate a Vampire nest. There had been some murders in one town and they can't understand why people are coming up dead missing blood. We are going there to get to the bottom of this and get rid of that nest."

Kuryiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We can help you get rid of those things. If it's a large nest you may be out numbered. We can tell you how many are in there and where to find the alpha vampire so you can take him out first."

Dean spread his hands in acceptance. "Great, the more the merrier to get rid of those damned monsters. This is the plan, Sam and I will drive there and when we get close I can summon you and Cas to join us. You have the option to ride in the car with us on the way there but I have a feeling that's not what you prefer."

Kuryiel chuckled. "You are definitely correct. I don't feel like listening to your old-time rock music. Especially your off-key singing to add with the punishment."

"Hey you sure know how to hurt a guy's feelings. I can sing very well thank you." He mocked in humor. "Anyway, we are going to get packed up so you guys can join us in few hours. That way, you will most likely be done visiting the angels on your list." Dean rose from his chair. "Come on Sam get your stuff ready."

When the brothers left the kitchen, Kuryiel asked Castiel. "When do you want to go?"

He replied. "In a few minutes if you like. If we get back early we can rest and wait until Dean calls us. I really hope we don't run into any angry fallen angels on the way. I don't want to hurt them if they decide to attack me."

Kuryiel slapped her hand down on the library table. "I am not going to let that happen do you hear me?" She snapped in frustration. "I can even turn their power off and zap them somewhere else to cool down. I don't want you to feel more guilty than you are ready are."

Castiel reached out and patted Kuryiel's hand. "Thank you for supporting me. You are such a great friend."

She smiled in warmth. "No problem. Let's get out of here and get this over with. I am starting to get hungry." They quietly looked at each other for one second and they both disappeared from the room instantly.

Dean walked by the library area and saw empty seats. "Hey Sam?" he yelled. "Cas and Kuryiel already left. They should be done by the time we arrive in Union City, Tennessee in eleven hours."

"Good let's get our stuff and hit the road." Sam placed his full duffel bag on the library table.

**I decided to submit what I got so far. I feel bad that I did not finish the chapter on my deadline. I will continue the story and submit it Thursday as promised. Until then, enjoy the mini chapter.**

**Until next week….**


	6. Twisted Twilight lovers & Vamp clean up

THEN:

Dean walked by the library area and saw empty seats. "Hey Sam?" he yelled. "Cas and Kuryiel already left. They should be done by the time we arrive in Union City, Tennessee in eleven hours."

"Good let's get our stuff and hit the road." Sam placed his full duffel bag on the library table.

* * *

NOW:

Eleven hours later, Dean parked his Impala near a diner in Union City, Tennessee. The brothers got out of the car to stretch their legs. They looked around the town. It was late evening and mostly everyone was in their homes. Dean summoned Cas and Kuryiel. They appeared instantly and looking at their surroundings. Dean raised his eyebrows in wonder has he surveyed Kuryiel attire. She changed into skinny jeans with black leather chaps and a black long sleeve shirt buttoned half way. Underneath the shirt was a black tank top and she walked toward him sporting black leather ankle boots. "Nice threads angel lady." Dean smiled.

"Thanks." She slightly smiled in earnest.

Kuryiel motioned for Dean to look toward an old two story house near the diner. "There were vampires recently in this area.

"How do you know?" Sam looked around to see anything suspicious in the area.

"I can smell them." She closed her eyes and slowly turned her face from the left to the right. "Their scent is like a sweet rotten smell. I never forgotten the smell from the vampires we fought a Crowley's hide out."

Dean grinned. "Great we have a blood hound that can detect vampires nearby. That may come in handy to our benefit. I like having an element of surprise."

Kuryiel crossed her arms. "We'll see about that. So let's check the town out. Who was the person that reported the murders?"

Sam walked up to Kuryiel. "It was a woman named Sally Jacobs. She reported her best friend Beth was missing after she had not heard from her in couple of days. They were doing the typical chick hangout by drinking wine and complaining about the men they were dating. Her friend left her place after 11:45PM to walk home. Beth's boyfriend called Sally to see if Beth is staying there for a while since they got into a bad argument. Sally got scared and called the police. A few hours later they found her body near a wooded area. Her head was chopped off but there was no blood on the scene. The cops were spooked there was no trace of blood in her body like it was drained. I spoke to the forensic department and they claimed there was no sign of clotting when the head was chopped off. They found a few more victims that were killed in the same manner. My guess there is a vampire that is doing clean kills and chopping the heads so the source of the missing blood will not be figured out."

Kuryiel sniffed around to see if she can detect any vampires nearby. "Ok. We will find who did the killings. Where is the forensics lab so I can see the bodies?"

Dean scoffed. "You will not get in there looking like that."

"Who says I am going to let them see me. You seem to forget I can cloak myself so I can't be seen. So tell me where it is so I can zap there real quick." Kuryiel crossed her arms defiantly.

Sam gave her the address and Kuryiel disappeared instantly. "Well she lucky she can be invisible. We have to play being the Feds and have to sweet talk our way in."

Kuryiel returned after fifteen minutes. She looked deep in thought. "I looked at one of the bodies and there is a trace of vampire but I also picked up a human scent that handled the body as well."

Dean walked toward Kuryiel. "What? You got to be kidding me. What stupid human would help a vampire get fed?"

Kuryiel shrugged her shoulders. "I would not know but there are possibilities. This person may be involved with the vampire."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This is not a twisted version of the movie Twilight. There is no Bella killing for Edward here. I am not buying that so there has to be another reason."

Sam leaned against the car. "Maybe this person wants to be a vampire and doing what the alpha vampire wants to get turned."

Dean smirked. "Now that's a realistic answer. There's nothing romantic about this crap. So where do we start finding this person?" He looked at Kuryiel with curiosity.

Castiel stood next to her. "Kuryiel can locate that person by doing a scan of the town but the vampire scent is a general smell so every one of those creatures will smell the same."

"He's right. So give me a minute to locate this human." Kuryiel disappeared again.

Castiel looked around surveying the area and felt the underlying evil that is starting to saturate the town. "We have to resolve this soon. I have a feeling there will be a killing sometime tonight."

Kuryiel reappeared and smiled to everyone. "I found the person. It's a man that lives two miles away. Should we pay him a visit?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go everyone." They walked to Dean's Impala and got in. "Ok Miss GPS lead the way."

When they arrived to a nicely maintained two story house they got out of the car. Sam asked "Do we need vampire weapons?"

Castiel replied. "No it will not be necessary. The man is alone in the house."

Dean motioned for Sam. "Hey you block the back door just in case he tries to sprint out of here."

"Got it covered." Sam walked around the back of the house.

"We are coming with you if that ok." Kuryiel was behind Dean.

"Fine with me but you may not like me questioning this fellow. I may have to be persuasive to get some answers if you know what I mean." He turned his head to look at Kuryiel.

Kuryiel shrugged. "Hey you do what needs to be done to the answers out of him. If he clams up I can get the answers out of him. I think he needs a serious reality check that helping vampires is a danger to his well-being." She gave Dean a stern look.

"Hey that's my angel lady. I am glad we see eye to eye. So let's crash his alone party. I will even be polite by kicking the door in so we can get a grand invitation." Dean proceeded to kicked the door and the three walked in the house.

The man was standing in the hallway looking shocked wearing a wife beater shirt and sweatpants. He was not aware he dropped his glass of water as it smashed on the floor. "What the….Who are you?" He was walking backwards until his back hit the wall behind him.

Dean walked up to the guy and grabbed the front of his shirt. "We came to see you buddy so why don't you tell me your name so we can get properly introduced."

The guy looked terrified. "My name is Greg Stanley." He stammered. "Why did you break into my house? I have no money and I don't have many valuables."

Dean snickered. "We are not here for money or your stuff. The only thing valuable we want is information. So I am going to ask you questions nicely and if you don't answer then I will not be nice anymore. You don't want me to go in that direction. It might involve with you screaming in pain. Your choice pal."

The man braced himself against the wall for support. "What do you want?"

Sam walked in and stood next to Castiel and Kuryiel watching Dean dragged the man into the living room. He pushed the man onto a lazy boy chair. "We want to know what vampire you are killing for and how many in that nest."

The guy's eyes got wide with surprise and then try to recover himself by saying quickly. "What are you talking about? Are you crazy? There are no such things as vampires."

Dean shook his head in disappointment. "Wrong answer." He grabbed Greg by the front of his shirt yanked him to his feet. Dean punched him hard in the gut and pushed him back down in the chair. "Well you got your first taste of pain. Do you want more?"

The guy doubled over in the chair and coughed. He moaned as he held his chubby stomach. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Dean grabbed the guy by his hair and made him stand up again. He turned his head to look at the others watching the show. "I guess he likes pain so I am going to give the guy what he wants. What's up with people having pain fetishes?" Dean raised his fist aiming for the man's nose.

The man trembled raised his hands in surrender. "Please don't hit me. I will tell you what you want." He sobbed.

Dean let the man go and pushed him back on his chair. "Well the guy does not have a pain fetish after all. Put the nipple clams away Sam." Dean joked as he saw the man looking pale from hearing Dean's order.

Sam chuckled and stepped next to Dean looking down at the pathetic chubby man. "Well you better start talking or he will change his mind. Why are you helping the vampires and how many are there?"

The man sighed and looked at the floor. "I don't know where to begin."

Dean snarled. "Why don't you start at where met the rotten bastards."

Greg flinched bracing himself to get hit. When nothing happened he started his story. "A year ago, I was at a bar check out the scene. There was a man dressed up in a suit. He looked real clean cut and spotless and we were….." Greg hesitated and he saw Dean's face get dark with anger. "We were checking each other out." He said in one breath. Greg looked up and saw the man in front of him started to have a queasy look on his face. "I'm gay but the folks do not know about it ok? It's not something you brag about in a small town like this. It can cost me my job and….."

Dean yelled. "Get on with it! I don't want to hear about you being in the closet. What you do behind your bedroom door is your deal. Before I start to get aggravated tell me about the vampire you met at the bar."

The man raised his hands in fear. "Ok. We were staring at each other for a while and the man got up and walked to my side of the bar to chat with me. He introduced himself. His name is Nicholas from Canada. He had an accent I could not figure out where he was from. He asked me out on a date and I accepted. We went out on a few dates and things got heated up…." He stopped for a second. "You don't want to hear about those details. After eight months of dating, he sat me down and told me what he really was. I did not believe him until he showed me his pointed teeth. I was terrified and locked myself in my bedroom. He pleaded with me to open the door and he kept telling me he was not going to hurt me. We were like that for over an hour with him talking to me through the door. I finally got the courage to open the door. He was very upset. I never saw a person cry red tears. He told me that he loved me and he would never hurt me. I made it clear to him that I needed some time to think about this because I never thought vampires existed. He assured me that I had all the time I needed to let it all sink in. Before he left he place grabbed my hand and told me if I decided to not to have anything to do with him he understood and will leave town. I would not have to worry about my safety or seeing him ever again." Greg covered his face with his hands feeling remorseful.

Dean crossed his arms with a look of disgust. "Well I can guess happened next. Apparently, you decided to have this vampire in your life and helped him find victims."

Greg looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. "Yes you are right I was a part of this but I did not find victims. I contacted Nicholas and told him that I still loved him and I wanted to give the relationship a chance. He was the only person that accepts me for who I am. I am not a handsome man and I'm a bit chubby. He did not care about that. He is the only person that shown me love with no conditions. Nicholas is part of a nest but he wants to leave the group. In order for him to break away he has to find a way either kill them or get away. His maker is the leader of his nest so he can't get away easily . I made the decision to help him by finding a way for his nest to get blood cleanly from a body without the need to kill so many people. I even developed a method to remove the blood before the person died and sold the leader on it. He was happy with my ingenuity of providing a clean food source since I gave him the impression that I want to be a vampire. The real plan was set up a way to poison them and free Nicholas from this on going torment.

Dean was surprised by the man's story. "Well, did you kill off the nest?"

The man looked up at Dean. "We haven't put the plan into action yet. They captured their chosen food and brought him or her home and I had to put a needle in the person's neck and drain his or her blood. I used a bypass machine that one of the Vampires ordered for me to keep the person alive for a short time.

"That's sick man. I hope they have a special place in hell for you. I know Crowley will have some fun with you." Dean growled.

Sam asked. "What about your vampire boyfriend? Did he eat well from your way of draining victims blood?"

Greg sighed. "Nicholas will not drink human blood. He told me that he did when a few hundred years ago. Since then. he has been drinking animal blood. At first I did not believe him but all the times I drained blood from the people they captured, Nicholas did not touch a single drop. His preference is drinking blood from the deer he hunted. He always brings the meat to me so it will not go to waste. We planned on having a farm away from people so we can breed our own life stock. That way, we both can survive on it and the only difference is that I have to grow my own vegetable garden. He promised he will help me grow the food. What are you going to do with me?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know at this moment but what I am going to do now is have you show us where they are nesting."

Greg looked startled and grabbed Dean's jacket sleeve. "Please don't hurt Nicholas. He was against me doing this in the first place. He truly does not drink human blood. I can't live without him."

Dean yanked the man's hand off his jacket sleeve. "Your guy is a monster. He has to be exterminated before he decides human blood is better than deer. Get up and get dressed. You are taking us on a field trip."

Greg cried silently as Sam dragged the man to his bedroom. Ten minutes later he was dressed was dragged to the car. "Which way to the vampire lair?"

The man sobbed again and pointed his finger to take a left. Greg reluctantly gave the remaining directions until he reached a huge house in a very wealthy neighborhood.

"Fancy neighborhood. His rotten crew likes to live it big. Most likely they will have a security alarm to protect themselves from visitors like us. Do you know the code vamp lover?"

Greg nodded as they got out of the car. Kuryiel and Castiel walked closer to the house to scan how many vampires are in the house. They walked toward Sam, Dean and the chubby guy. Kuryiel gave Dean a slight nod.

Dean asked. "How many vampires in that nest?"

"There are eleven of them including Nicholas. If you kill Nicholas please kill me. I have no reason to live if he is gone."

Dean grabbed Greg's arm. "It's not my call buddy. You have to ask the court house for an execution if you like. If I were you I would plead guilty to accessory to murder. Maybe you might find yourself a buff muscle boyfriend in prison that may want physical favors in exchange for protection." Dean smirked at the guy looking pale by the second.

The two angels stood in front of the Winchester brothers. Castiel looked at Kuryiel and asked. "Did you sense eleven?"

Kuryiel nodded. "Well let's get in there before they go looking for dinner."

Dean grinned. "That's a done deal. Come on Greg let's go have a vampire slaying party. I want them to know before they die that you ratted them out." He grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and steered him toward the house. Dean got the man to punch the alarm and opened the door. Sam looked around and was holding a special crossbow that carries multiple bolts. Each bolt has a vial of blood of a dead person. He walked in the living room as shot two vampires quickly. They gasped as they pulled out the bolt. They fell in silent agony as they started to die from the poison of the tainted blood. Unknowingly, the bolt also came with a strong paralyzer formula that one hunter made a while back.

"Good job." Dean beamed. "Nine more to go." They walked past the living room down a hall toward the family room. Sam left them to go upstairs. Castiel decided to join Sam.

Kuryiel followed Dean with Greg leading to the family room. There were three vampires sitting on the couch watching TV. There was one sitting in a straight back chair reading a book. The vampires instantly turned their heads shocked to see intruders and the vampires on the couch started to get up. Kuryiel used her powers to make them sit back down.

The man sitting in the straight back chair cried out. "Greg sweetie!" He tried to get up but Kuryiel enforced her power to make him stay seated. She figured out this man must be Nicholas. Greg was right. The vampire looked very handsome in a suit and neatly combed wavy brown hair. He was a medium framed man with gentle eyes, a straight aristocrat nose and his full lips that was very attractive. The man earnestly begged Dean. "Please don't hurt my Greg."

Kuryiel looked deeply into the light brown eyes of the man named Nicholas and entered his thoughts. She scanned his memories of his life as a human living as a scholar before he was changed into a vampire against his will. How he was full of self-loathing feeding off of human blood to survive. She also saw memories of him trying to regain his humanity of never drinking human blood again and getting nourishment from feeding from animals. Lastly, she saw and felt the love he has for the man named Greg with his dream of being with him.

Dean ignored the man and pushed Greg to the side as he walked toward the couch. With a syringe in his right hand he injected dead blood into a young looking male vampire with a dark brown buzz cut. The vampire shook in agony before he fell over dead. The other two vampires tried to bite Dean in self-defense. Kuryiel placed her hands on each of the vampire's heads and killed them with her pure light energy.

Dean turned to Nicholas and walked toward him with another syringe in his hand.

Nicholas looked at the man with the angry green eyes approaching him with a deadly syringe. He sighed in resigned acceptance of his death coming in a matter of minutes. Greg was on his knees pleading. "Please don't kill Nicholas. He will not hurt anyone. Please spare my love." the man cried openly as he groveled to Dean from across the room.

Dean was getting tired of hearing all this sappy crap. As soon as Dean was close to the Nicholas, Kuryiel appeared in front of Dean looking determined. "What?" He asked stupified.

She put her hand on Dean's chest to not take another step. "You will have to let him go."

Dean looked incredulously at Kuryiel. "What the hell do you mean I have to let him go? He's a vampire. Sooner or later he will get hungry enough to kill someone. We can't let him live. He's nothing but a walking parasite. Worse he may change loverboy over there into a vampire."

Nicholas looked angry and said in a matter of fact tone. "I would never change Nicholas into what I am. I did not choose this life. Someone forced it on me over three hundred ago." He said with distain. "I want to be with Greg for the rest of his human life. When the moment comes when he dies of old age I will consume dead blood and will die next to him so we can be buried together. We agreed on this a year ago."

Dean shook his head hearing the vampire's ridiculous confession. "Sorry man, you are not going to be around to see this man grow old."

Kuryiel stood her ground with a stern tone. "Dean, you are not going to harm this man. I looked inside his mind and heart. What he speaks is the truth. This man was forced to be a vampire but chooses not to act like one. If this man feeds on a human as long as I am on this earth I will kill him myself. I will take responsibility if anyone is harmed by this man. Do you understand?"

Dean scowled at Kuryiel and muttered in anger. "Yeah. If he kills anyone it's their blood on your hands." He turned around and walked out of the room to catch up with Sam and Cas.

Greg ran to Nicholas and put his arms around him crying hard. Nicholas patted Greg on the back and murmured calming words to him. He looked up at Kuryiel. "I don't know who you are and how you know my memories but thank you for sparing my life."

Kuryiel felt sympathy for this man. "I am an angel of the lord. I chose to spare you because I know what is in your heart. You have a heart that is gentle unlike the others in this room that had a cold heart of a killer. You will have to leave this town in a few hours and take this man with you."

Greg looked up at Kuryiel in gratitude. "Thank you lady."

Kuryiel smiled. "I see strong love between you two and I foresee both of you will have that farm. Everything will go as you planned so take care of each other." She patted Greg on the shoulder. Kuryiel nodded at Nicholas and zapped out of the room.

Nicholas was stunned at the realization the woman is an angel since she vanished before his eyes. He stood up and helped Greg to his feet. "Come on sweetie, I have to pack my things and grab my account books. I have enough money to buy us ten farms." They headed downstairs in the basement to Nicholas's bedroom.

Kuryiel appeared and had to get quickly out of the way as she almost ran into Dean fighting a vampire. He swung the hatchet toward the vampire's head and the sharp toothed woman ducked growling. Kuryiel stepped forward and placed her hand on top of the female vampire's head. "The monster screamed as she felt pure white heat burning her life away."

Dean nudged Kuryiel's shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out. I still don't understand why you spared that leach down there."

"When we have time I will explain to you over a cold beer." She smiled at him.

He rolled his shoulders. "I will hold you to that. We got a few vampires left."

Dean and Kuryiel walked toward the master bedroom and saw two vampires lying dead on the carpet. Sam was fighting the alpha vampire with a small axe and Castiel placed pinned the small female vampire and placed his hand on her head. Castiel got up and he rest surrounded the alpha vampire. The alpha was very tall with pale white skin with various tattoos. His platinum blonde hair was stringy from the sweat of dodging the men. The vampire was very fast and ran around the room quickly. Castiel tried to intercept the vampire's movements but he kept missing the locations where it stopped. Kuryiel was getting tired of the monster's games and telepathically told Castiel to stay on one side of the room. He looked at her in surprise by receiving her unexpected her mental transmission. Castiel zapped on one side of the room as Kuryiel zapped toward the doorway as soon as the vampire started to move with speed trying to get out. Kuryiel manifested her Sai weapons and threw one in the direction the vampire was about to go and she hit her target. The alpha male vampire screamed as he tried to pull the Sai out of his back where it planted in his heart. The distraction was enough to have the angels zap next to the vampire and they both placed their hands on him. He died very sudden as the pure light from both angels went into him.

Dean stood looking relieved the hunt was finally over. Castiel and Kuryiel cleaned up any evidence they were there and located all the equipment where the victims were strapped down. Dean notified the police about the mansion having mysterious killing items in upper levels of the house. They also went by Greg's house and noticed that he packed up this things and left. Castiel and Kuryiel spot cleaned the house with their powers.

When everyone walked to Dean's car and got in. Dean asked jokily at Kuryiel. "Are you hitching a ride with me?" as he started the car.

Kuryiel smiled in feeling a little tired. "For the moment, but I wanted to say that your theory was wrong."

Dean looked confused. "What theory? How so?"

Kuryiel leaned back in the seat enjoying the moment of sitting down. "You mentioned the situation was not a twisted version of the movie Twilight." Kuryiel chuckled. "There was an Edward like vampire in that house. The only thing you were right there is no Bella. The character Bella was in control of her emotions and hardly cried. Greg on the other hand is (what you would call emotional girly type). This whole event was about a vampire being involved with a human and I did not have to use my angel abilities figure it out." Kuryiel gleamed in triumph.

Dean looked at her from his rear view mirror. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Those guys were too sappy for me. It was making me feel queasy. Anyway, let's pop some old rock in the old girl."

Kuryiel cleared her throat. "That's my cue to zap out of here. Drive safely." She disappeared.

Dean turned his head to at Castiel and smiled. "I guess it will be us three amigos out on the road."

Castiel looked around the car as if he is somewhere he does not belong. "Not really, I agree with Kuryiel. See you at the bunker in a few hours." Cas zapped out of the car.

"Wimp!" Dean yelled. Sam looked at his brother feeling very trapped in the car thinking why could they think of zapping him out of here too. He sighed knowing this will be a long eleven hour ride back home.

**To Be Continued... on Chapter 7**

**In two weeks**


	7. Hunting Sandalphon & Angels Making Out

_**I Decided to divide my steamy scene into two chapters. This is the first part and the next will be for Chapter 8. I censored the scene. One day I will release the full version after I complete this fanfiction novel. Enjoy.**_

THEN:

Kuryiel leaned back in the seat enjoying the moment of sitting down. "You mentioned the situation was not a twisted version of the movie Twilight." Kuryiel chuckled. "There was an Edward like vampire in that house. The only thing you were right there is no Bella. The character Bella was in control of her emotions and hardly cried. Greg on the other hand is (what you would call emotional girly type). This whole event was about a vampire being involved with a human and I did not have to use my angel abilities figure it out." Kuryiel gleamed in triumph.

Dean looked at her from his rear view mirror. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Those guys were too sappy for me. It was making me feel queasy. Anyway, let's pop some old rock in the old girl."

Kuryiel cleared her throat. "That's my cue to zap out of here. Drive safely." She disappeared.

Dean turned his head to at Castiel and smiled. "I guess it will be us three amigos out on the road."

Castiel looked around the car as if he is somewhere he does not belong. "Not really, I agree with Kuryiel. See you at the bunker in a few hours." Cas zapped out of the car.

"Wimp!" Dean yelled. Sam looked at his brother feeling very trapped in the car thinking why could they think of zapping him out of here too. He sighed knowing this will be a long eleven hour ride back home.

* * *

NOW:

A few weeks after the vampire hunt, Castiel and Kuryiel were still trying to locate Sandalphon and followed the leads that Sam gave them. Sam and Dean sat in the library room researching about the town in Colorado Mountains. Dean typed a few things on a web browser. "Hey Sam did you locate any old photos of Native American reservations?"

"Yeah I am still looking around and I have not seen any images of Sandalphon thanks to Kuryiel's drawing. This guy knows how to stay off the grid like Metatron." Sam was moving his mouse connected to his laptop. "Maybe we are looking at the wrong angle here. We will check out those reservations but it's possible that he can be at another location. Cas did you visit all of the Native American Reservations?"

"Yes we did and so far he was not there. I am trying to figure out what is the best place where he is probably hiding without being out in the open."

"Hey, there are some monasteries in the mountains so we can also try to pin point certain area to start our search. " Sam was looking up monasteries on his laptop.

Dean smiled at beating Sam with his brief search. "Ha! There are some monasteries listed here. We have some in the direction of Buddhist and Christian ones in the area."

Castiel raised eyebrows in interest. "I did not think of those buildings. Good idea Dean." He walked over to Kuryiel. "Let's go by and check those out."

She nodded and was about to zap of the room.

Dean stood up. "Hey if you find him one of you come get us. I really want to see this Sandalphon angel. Ok?"

Kuryiel smiled at him. "Sure I will get you and Sam myself if he is one of those places. I have a feeling he will not be that easy to find. The monks will probably keep his identity a secret to protect him."

"It would not matter because eventually we will find him." Castiel brushed his right sleeve of his coat. "Let's get going." They both disappeared.

"Good luck guys." Dean sat back down. "Hey did you get ahold of Bobby about this search?"

Sam nodded his head while looking at the screen. "Yeah, he thought the same thing you did. I hope Cas find him. I am so curious to meet this angel."

"Me too, I hope he is not a jerk like some of the ones we had a hard time with in the past." Dean resumed researching on his laptop.

Three hours passed and Kuryiel appeared to Dean while they were eating dinner in the kitchen. Dean was jumped from her sudden appearance a chunk of food flew off his fork that was heading toward his mouth. "Dammit, Kuryiel please don't show up like that. I could have choked on my food." He snarled at the woman.

"Sorry I figured you were eating dinner around this time. I am hungry myself." She casually reached over and took Dean's soft bread roll off his plate.

"Hey lady! Get your own food." Dean moved his plate away so she will not reach for anything else.

Sam looked at her excitedly and asked. "Did you find him?"

She chewed her food as fast as she could. "Yes we did. That man is so slick. He is not in the same vessel from the last time I saw him so my drawing was no good. His vessel is an Asian Buddhist monk. He fit into the background very well." Kuryiel walked to the stove and fixed a small plate of food. "Why don't we finish our food real quick and go there."

Dean grabbed her roll off her plate and she opened her mouth in protest. "Yeah let's finish our dinner so we can get out of here." He took a bite of the soft bread and chewed with vigor.

Kuryiel started at him with narrow eyes. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hey you took mine and I was returning the favor." He reached over to the counter and grabbed another roll to place it on her plate.

She ignored him and started eating her meal. After they finished, Sam put the plates in the sink. Kuryiel stood up from her chair. "Are you guys ready?"

Sam walked up to Dean and Kuryiel. "Yep I am ready." She zapped both of them out of the room.

They appeared in a large room with light brown walls and shiny wooden slat floors what seems to be a dining area. There were two long rows of tables set up for a several people to eat next to each other.

Dean looked around the room taking in the large bay windows and the friendly atmosphere. "Well I guess Buddhist guys had their dinner already."

Kuryiel walk toward the doorway. "I picked this room so they will not see us appear. The Buddhist are human and only one of them knows Sandalphon's true identity. I do not wish to bring unwanted attention to ourselves."

"That's going to be hard since we invited ourselves to this place." He followed her out into the corridor.

"It's not going to be a problem. There's a group of people here for a 10 day retreat for meditation. If one of the monks asks questions we tell them we are part of that group. Come on Dean I would not leave us exposed like that." She nudged him on the elbow with hers.

"Hey I have never been to these kinds of places. I don't know much about Buddhism and meditation is not my thing." He looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

Kuryiel stopped and turned to face Dean. "I understand. Well, it's an opportunity to learn about a culture and religious practice. You may even like this place. There are no conflicts here. Everyone here want's to strive to better themselves and make a positive outcome in their lives."

Sam shrugged. "I tried meditation before but I had a hard time concentrate of keeping my mind silent."

"I can't imagine your mind being silent when you're thinking girly things planning your hair maintenance and getting your nails done." Dean jokingly said in humor.

Sam glared at him. "Very funny bro. I'll remember that when you want me to pick up some pie when I am out grocery shopping."

Dean held his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok. Ok I was just joking."

They continued to walk down the Corridor that has open doorways on both sides that leads to many different rooms. Dean glanced in couple of the rooms and noticed people either interacting with monks or in the mist of meditation. "There's a lot of interesting stuff going on. I like the monk's fancy threads."

Sam peered in to one of the open doorways and turn to grin at Dean. "If you like it so much I will buy one for you. Let me know when you want your scalp shaved and polished."

Dean gave Sam a sideways glance. "That's not going to happen but I can lounge around in those robes at our place."

Sam rolled his eyes and kept walking. Kuryiel pointed toward the last open door to the left at the end of the corridor. "Cas is in there with Sandalphon."

"How do you know?" Dean asked speeding up his pace.

"I can feel them in the room. So guys be on your best behavior. Especially you Dean since you have a tendency to have a sarcastic tone in your voice." She gave him a stern look.

"Hey I am respectful to others." Dean paused and continued. "As long as they don't irritate me or playing mental games with me we'll get along just fine."

She stood in front of the doorway. "You don't have to worry. Sandalphon is not the type to play games. You have this opportunity to meet this rare angel. Come with me." She walked the room with Dean and Sam behind her.

Castiel was sitting in a love seat next to a middle age bald Asian man in his robes. He appeared to be a very tall and stocky man since Cas looked a small next to the big man. He turned his friendly face toward the people that are walking toward him. "Hello Dean and Sam" The man stood up with his hands spread out in welcome. He towered over Dean and Sam.

Dean looked up in amazement of the man's astound height. He gave the robed man a strong handshake in greetings. Sam followed suit and both took a seat in a wooden chair near the love seat.

Sam looked at the huge man sitting stoically next to Castiel again. "We have been looking all over the place for you. You hid very well."

Sandalphon chuckled with a deep tone in his voice. "I like staying off of sight. When the angels started rebelling I figured it was time for me to get out of there. They were bickering long before you guys were born. I like my peace and tranquility and decided to reside on Earth. I roamed these lands for a while to find a place to settle. When I finally tired of moving around I ran into a Buddhist monastery in Japan. I loved the environment and wanted to stay among them. It became hard to stay in the same monastery since each vessel I obtained can last practically forever and it would attract the wrong attention with the monks." He looked down and fingering his robe recalling the past.

"Eventually, I had to track down bloodline of humans that were my true vessel. Amazingly, it was one bloodline that separated into two of race relations. The first one is Japanese and second is the British. I can locate my true vessel from either one of the connected bloodlines. This time around I decided to pick this vessel you see before you. He is a middle age man named Susumu Shuichi. A few hundreds of years ago, he was a farmer in the mountains of Japan and wanted to live a tranquil life. We worked out an agreement to have his wife and children provided for when I took over his vessel. His immediate family has prospered over the generations. I even kept track of how the generations are doing in this present time."

Sam looked fascinated at the robed angel sitting there telling his story. "You lead an interesting life changing bodies. Do you still collect prayers as described in the angelic history?"

Susumu nodded. "Of course, I find human prayers interesting and I will not stop until the end of time here." He turned his head to the other brother. "Dean I especially found a lot of your prayers very intriguing." Said the smiling man.

"What do you mean?" Dean cautionally asked.

"Well, for the past few years yours have been mostly for summoning Castiel. I find it very entertaining that you expressed colorful words by using various profanities to get him to appear in your presence. It especially got my attention when you used the term (feathered ass) in several prayers when you were very frustrated.

Dean felt slightly embarrassed this angel brought up his not so fine moments. "Most times when I called Cas I was in a middle of a case and needed him there to assist soon as possible. There was also a time he was at war when Sam was out of character and I was praying his help about why Sam was not being himself." Dean was about to get on a roll recalling situations. "Oh, the next time after that was when he got the angel tablet and disappeared he ignored every pra-"

Kuryiel cut Dean off. "Ok we got the point of why you prayed angrily at Cas. In the future you can change your style of summoning him."

Dean stopped and glared at Kuryiel for her shutting him up. He turned his head towards Sandalphon. "You actually recorded me summoning Cas as actual prayers?"

"Yes. It does not matter if you praying to God, a saint, Buddha or Lucifer, I record every prayer that is on Earth. Sam I especially enjoyed your prayers. It was never focused on yourself. You even prayed to help Castiel when he had purgatory in him." The Buddhist rose from his chair and walked to a small table. "Does anyone want some tea?"

Everyone said yes to be polite. Sandalphon slowly handed a cup of tea to each person. He set a tray of sugar, honey, cream and lemon slices at a small table near them. Castiel took a slow sip of the beverage and asked. "As we discussed before about Metatron's controlling Heaven, will you assist us stopping him? He is now bargaining with Crowley by borrowing some of the souls in hell to review their past life doing evil deed. His motivation from this is forf self-gratification to make human lives a dramatic story for his entertainment."

The latest report I received from a couple of demons that Metatron is actually returning some souls into their bodies so they can continue their lives as a deal to provide Metatron more live events for him to review and record. He also bargained with Crowley to follow suit on selected souls in hell. Death is very disturbed by these occurrences and discussed this with me last week. He wants to stop Metatron before life and death become severely unbalanced. "

Dean brows furrowed and glowered at Cas. "Hey why are we hearing this now. You knew this last week and did not say a word to US!" He referenced the words us reflecting him and Sam being kept in the dark.

Cas gave dean a deadpan expression. "Dean, Kuryiel and I are handling the situation. It's not relevant to you and Sam. Both of you have limited resources to do anything about it. Kuryiel and I had recruited assistance from other angels to round up these expired souls and distributed them back to their rightful places." Dean gave him skeptical stare. Castiel stared at him in the same intensity. "Yes we returned the ones that resurrected from hell. We burned their bones to make sure they will not return. I don't know how if this will fix the problem permanently because there are a couple of loop holes to bring souls back to earth. Bobby is proof that it can happen."

Dean muttered a curse word and sighed deeply. "We got to stop him very soon. That feathered bastard is making this planet a chaotic circus here. I am getting tired of doing damage control on this crap." He gave Sandalphon a serious look. "Look, I am not going brownnose or flatter you into helping us. All crap formalities aside, are you going to help us or not?"

"He is pretty direct isn't he?" Susumu asked Castiel. The humorous tone left the tall man's voice. "Well I will commend you on your brass boldness but there's a saying in Japan. You will catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. I will boldly add that sometimes it's good to govern your attitude before you utter one word. You can be your own worst enemy disrespecting someone that is higher ranked than you by your recent example. So Dean, be careful of rocking your boat with your attitude. You may not have a life preserver like Castiel to save you one day."

Dean inclined his head in apology. "Got what you are saying. I meant no disrespect. This whole thing is making me tired and I want to help Kuryiel fix this mess."

Sandalphon smiled returned accepting Dean's apology. "I understand and I will help you stop my brother. As siblings he has always been the stubborn one that wanted to do things his way." Susumu crossed his arms as his smile slowly changed to a grave expression. "I have no idea why he would take such measures to take over heaven and banish the angels. He will have to explain himself why he has the audacity to handle these souls for his amusement. It's totally unacceptable."

Castiel grabbed the monks hand in gratitude. "Thank you for wanting to assist us. I know the last thing you want to do is stop your twin brother but I feel you can reach him. He will not listen to the rest of us."

Susumu rose from the love seat. The others followed suit. He beamed over Castiel and patted him on the arm of his coat sleeve looking down at smaller angel. "Please come by in a couple days so we can work out something. Either we can draw Metatron out of there so I can talk to him on Earth or I will have to follow Kuryiel into Heaven and try to talk some sense into him. I have to get back to my brother monks to do my late evening meditation." The monk had a twinkling look in his eyes. "Everyone can join me in the mediation if you like but I have a feeling Dean will turn me down."

Dean chucked from his comment. "Yeah you're right. I have too much going on in my grey matter to keep still and zone out but thanks all the same."

Susumu shook Dean's hand. "It was a great to meet Dean. Try to find some peace in your life."

"Thanks I'll try if I can." Dean walked toward Kuryiel and Sam stood next to Castiel. Everyone zapped out of the room.

They appeared back at the bunker. Dean was tired and went to the couch to sit down. Sam went to the bathroom. Kuryiel and Castiel followed Dean into the living room area. "Dean, Susumu is very impressed with you even though you offended him earlier. Normally this angel would not have taken your direct attitude lightly. He changed over the centuries for the better."

Dean leaned back in the sofa and crossed his socked feet on the coffee table. "That's a relief. I was kind of worried that he will throttle me for acting like an ass earlier. I definitely don't want to be on his mean side. Man, I am tired. I don't know how you guys have the energy to meet these angels. It's would be too intense for me."

Kuryiel sat next to him. "You are lucky that you have your monster missions. Castiel have to visit several angels a day to recruit and stemmed off angry fallen angels that want to hurt Cas. I had to man handle one that got into Castiel's face with an angel sword and try to involve a couple of other fallen angels to kill him. I really took the two by surprise and defeated them with no problems. Castiel also beat the third one soundly. In the end, all of them surrendered because they could not out fight me. Don't mess with an ancient angel like me."

Dean looked at Castiel in sympathy. "I did not know you had to fight some of the fallen angels. I figured they will cut you some slack since you are trying to get them back to Heaven."

Castiel sat down on the straight back chair. "There are some fallen angels that are still angry with me but the ones that attack me a few days ago are the ones that don't want the mission to be accomplished. Those fallen brothers of mine wants to stay here but they still want revenge for falling to earth the way they did. They felt their dignity was lost when their wings burned off as they feel to earth. Now they are marked as lower ranked angels that have their respectability taken away from my actions. They want pay back from their humiliation. Dean I truly don't blame them for being so angry at me and I am doing all I can with Kuryiel to restore them back to full angels."

Dean looked wistfully at Castiel feeling sorry for the angel's predicament. "Listen to me. You are not truly responsible for what happen. Metatron manipulated you into trusting him and he used that trust for his own motives. You punished yourself long enough for believing in him. Get over it and work on fixing this. These angel guys will get over it and if not, they can kiss your feathery ass."

Castiel tried not to chuckle but could not help giving a small smile. He felt grateful to have friends that support him. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem. Kuryiel keep him out of trouble." He bumped his knee against hers.

"I'll try my best." She got up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

Cas since you guys have been recruiting angels for a while, how many have you recruited so far?

Castiel thought for thirty seconds tallying the new recruits. "We have 346 full angels joining us from all regions of the world at this time. There are more out there but it's going to take a little time to locate the rest. Some days we see a few and other days we see many. We are trying to speed up the process. The longer it takes the longer to keep doing damage control because of Metatron's meddling."

Dean clapped and rubbed his hands. "Well, keep finding all these angels and get them on the bandwagon. We are going to succeed guys."

"We are getting help from a few resources. Surprisingly, we even have a few demons that are working with us. Their motive is to get all these fallen angels away from earth so they can re-establish their territories. In a way, their goals will benefit everyone in the end." Castiel feeling hopeful.

"Hey, accept all the help we can get as long as they don't try sabotage us with our plans of getting Metatron out of there. Even though me and Sam are mud monkeys." He grinned at Castiel. "We will use all our resources to help you guys. You're family here and we take care of each other no matter what."

"Thanks Dean and I will always be there for you and Sam when you need me." The angel adjusted his coat feeling a bit modest.

"Ok I guess we ejected our last bit of estrogen feelings. Time for our testosterone to soak up the room again. Anyway, I am going to chill out here at the TV for a while and later I am going to get some good sleep. So Cas what do you want to watch? Sports, sci fi or an action movie?" Dean reached for the remote.

Later in the evening, Castiel was sitting on the sofa watching TV Alone. He was switching channels and came across erotic love movie. He sat there watching a graphic seduction scene of a couple on the screen.

Kuryiel came out of the shower room brushing her hair and saw Castiel sitting there watching TV. When she approached the sofa she gasped of what he was watching. Castiel turned his head and saw Kuryiel was standing there looking at the TV. He fumbled with the remote to change the channel. She walked to the sofa. "Do you like watching romantic movies?"

He cleared his throat and gruffly said "I was browsing the channels." He turned his face away from her clearly embarrassed.

She walked around the sofa and sat beside him. "I know you are not telling the truth so what made you want to look at it."

He took a deep breath. "I was in um...kind of seeing a woman for a while and it reminded me of the last time I was with her."

"I remember seeing you with that lady." She stated.

It surprised him and asked in a flustered tone "Did you observe everything when I was seeing her?"

Kuryiel gave him a stealth answer. "I did not witness all aspects of you dating this lady." She remembered how it hurt to see him touching another woman and decided to keep her distance from watching over Castiel.

Castiel sighed with relief.

Kuryiel quizzically asked "What it is like to make love with someone?"

Castiel quickly turned his startled face to her. "You never been intimate with anyone since you been here on earth?"

She gazed at him. "No. There was no human that I felt any attraction to. I am only attracted to one angel that is still around and if I had the chance I would make my move on him."

"Who would that person be?" Castiel asked mentally going through the list of male angel vessels that are on earth.

She stared at him for a minute and decided to provide an answer by moving quickly onto Castiel and straddling his lap.

He gasped from the feel of Kuryiel's thighs pressed on each side of his. Castiel was leaning back surprised that she sat on him. He asked gruffly "What are you doing?"

She looked down at him. "You had to know by now that I am attracted to you and I wanted to know what it's like to feel you against me." She slid her body up that her belly touched his and put her arms loosely around his neck. Castiel gasped from her bold action. He grabbed her by the hips and gently pushed her pelvis away from his. During the movement she felt something twitch beneath her in his pants. She inhaled in surprise of feeling Castiel's growing arousal and realized he feels the same for her. His thighs were slightly trembling as she was moved to sit toward his knees. Kuryiel instinctively moved toward him again and the sensations she felt was getting stronger.

Castiel looked up at her blinking in astonishment that she moved against him again and felt the heat of her body through the juncture of her pajama pants. The pressure of her moving against him made his body start to throb. He opened his mouth to say something she moved back again and he felt a wave of pleasure attacking his senses. He said in a strangled voice "Please stop."

She looked down at him and feeling was consuming her. Each movement of her hips was agony and pleasurable for both of them.

Castiel tried to stifle a groan. "Kuryiel you must stop." Every moment she was pressing her body down on him and Castiel pleaded "Don't." He moaned a little as he tried to suppress his arousal.

She looked down at him again and his head was tilted back resting on the back of the sofa. Castiel's face was taut and his eyes were closed tight determined to keep control of his senses. Kuryiel bent her head down to brush her lips against his. He moved his head away looking at her surprised. She lightly brushed her lips against his hairline, his forehead, tip of his nose, each cheek and finally his mouth. Her dark silky hair fanned around Castiel's face as her soft lips were on his. He grasped her hips and hanging on for dear life. She kissed him fully on the mouth and deeply plunged her tongue to stroke his. He could not help himself and responded earnestly kissing her back passionately. He moaned deeply and instinctively moved his hips a little as he held her tightly to him. They kissed slowly for a while until she tore her mouth from his. She unbuttoned her flannel shirt. He took one look at her smooth flesh and finally lost the last strand of his control. Castiel slowly kissed her neck down to the collarbone. Kuryiel gently grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts.

Castiel looked at her in surprise and fear of these new sensations of touching her. He moved his head towards her chest and laid his cheek against the soft skin. It felt velvet soft and warm against his face. He brushed his lips against her velvet soft skin and placed tiny kisses on sensitive areas. She quietly moaned and pressed her body against him harder.

Sam woke up to go to the bathroom. When he stepped out of his room he saw Kuryiel straddled Castiel kissing him passionately. Both locked in an embrace with their clothes on. Sam tipped toed towards Dean's bedroom while looking at the steamy scene in wonder. He quietly opened the door silently walked inside and woke up Dean. He whispered. "Hey, Castiel and Kuryiel are making out on our couch."

Dean mumbled. "Yeah right" He snuggled down in his covers started to turn his body away from Sam.

Sam shook Dean's shoulder and whispered. "Come on you have to see this!"

Dean growled. "Dammit! It better be true." He rubbed his sleepy grubby eyes and popped his head out of his bedroom door to take a look. He backed away to crack his door shut. He looked at Sam with his eyes opened wide in astonishment. "Man. They are going at it like a couple of teenagers".

Sam smiled and said "Yeah, Castiel is lucky because she's really a hot woman" Dean yawned. "Hell, I am going back to sleep let those love birds finish so we all can get some rest."

Sam chuckled. "Fine night bro." He tipped toed back to his room.

Castiel was loving Kuryiel soft skin with fervor and he started to feel sexual tension building up to the point of no return. He knew he was going to have an orgasm soon.

Kuryiel was also about to explode. She ran her fingers through Castiel's and moved his head away from her throat. She started kissing him again.

He continued to press against her until he felt the spasm of his climax. Kuryiel felt her body erupting experiencing her first orgasm. She threw her head back and stifled the moan that came from her throat. Castiel held her tight and buried his head in the front of her opened shirt groaning.

Time stood still for them as they savored the moment. She looked down at Castiel moving his face away from the valley of her breasts. She blushed a little from her bold actions and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded by kissing her softly back. Feeling a growing sense of alarm he gently lifted her off of him.

Castiel stood up and quickly pulled his shirt to cover the front of his pants. He looked embarrassed and gruffly said. "I need to go to the bathroom." Quickly, he walked away before she can say anything. Castiel stood in front of the sink looking at the mirror wondering what came over him. He felt ashamed that he did a sexual act with a supreme angel. He zapped himself outside to get some fresh air. Castiel willed his clothes clean thinking what possessed him earlier. He looked at the ground and sighed.

"Castiel?" He turned around and saw Kuryiel standing behind him with a look of concern on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

Castiel had a haunted expression on his face. "We should not have done that. Metatron should be the primary thought in our minds right now. We need to be focusing on the mission."

She walked up to him. "Cas I wanted to touch you like this for a very long time. I do not regret what we did."

"We need to back inside." he shakily told her, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

Kuryiel walked up to him, lifted her hand and gently turned his head toward hers. He had no choice but to look into her eyes. She said softly. "You should know I have deep feelings for you. I have been for several millennia and dreamed of being able to express it to you. When I was hidden away, I watched over you and patiently waited until I can be with you. I pleaded with God to be with you and was promised when the time has come it will happen."

She caressed his cheek softly declaring her feelings to him. "Castiel, I will not do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable so I will keep my distance. It will be up to you Castiel if you want to touch me again. I don't want you to feel like you were forced or coerced against your will." She dropped her hand and took one step away from him. Kuryiel looked at him with wistful eyes and zapped back to the bunker.

Castiel silently cursed himself for being so harsh with her because he felt guilty of wanting her. He wanted to touch her ever since he laid eyes on her at the pier. For weeks he has been fighting with himself not to stare at her or get invade her personal space. He managed to hurt Kuryiel's feelings by giving her the impression he regrets desiring her and reserved his feelings about her. He will have to prove to Kuryiel that he wants her once the mission is completed. Castiel zapped back in the cabin and Kuryiel was in her bedroom. He sat back on the couch and stared at the TV reflecting on what happened with them and not even paying attention what was on the channel.

The next day Castiel watched Kuryiel eat her breakfast at the kitchen table. She barely looked at him while was trying to have a conversation with Dean and Sam. Castiel felt awkward from what happened last night.

Dean was looking at Castile and Kuryiel trying to figure out what happened. From what he saw last night it seemed like they were going to be a cute couple but now they act like strangers to each other. He planned to have a little talk with angel man later. Dean figured Castiel must have screwed up something to make Kuryiel distant. Dean announced. "Later today I'm going out to run errands." He was about to ask Castiel if he would come along but got interrupted.

Kuryiel spoke up quickly. "I would like to pick up a few things too."

Dean glanced at her. "Ok with me. Anyone else?" No one else answered.

On the way to the grocery store, Dean tentatively mentioned. "I saw you and Cas making out on the couch."

Kuryiel sighed. Her shoulders sagged a little looking crestfallen.

Dean gave her a sideways glance to see that she was blushing and looking dejected. "Alright, what's wrong?"

She solemnly answered. "I do not know where to begin."

Dean glanced briefly at her. "Why don't you take it from the top so I can get a full scope of the problem."

"Ok" Kuryiel took a deep breath. "I have been around since the universe and all the angels were created."

Dean quickly asked in humor. "You are going that far back huh? Ok, was Castiel a cute little cherub angel?"

She chuckled. "He was not that type of angel. Castiel was created like he is now. His essence is the light he has in his vessel and I know his true form. His vessels were all similar of appearance what he is today. Majority of the time on earth he selected a male vessel.

Her facts surprised Dean. "It's interesting to know about Castiel's bio history being here on earth."

Kuryiel interjected. "I fell in love with him the first moment I saw him when he was created. God had plans for me so I was removed from Heaven and the knowledge of me was kept secret."

Dean asked "Were you were alone all that time?"

Kuryiel answered "For several millenniums I was alone until God gave me permission to be on earth. I was cloaked from the angels and the demons so I will not be a tool for them."

When Dean arrived at the grocery store he parked the car at the far side of the parking lot. He turned toward her after he shut his car ignition off. "How long have you existed?"

She simply answered. "Over thirteen billion years give and take."

Dean's mouth was gaped open in surprise. "Does Castiel know this?"

Kuryiel smiled "Yes he does now since he received my memories from getting a part of my grace." She added "Castiel was just as surprised as you are."

Dean chuckled. "Cas is attracted to an older chic."

Kuryiel gave him a sad smile. "Very funny. He regrets touching me."

Dean stammered "What!"

"Yeah he backed away after…." Kuryiel's face flushed. She continued "After we were done making out." wringing her hands in frustration.

Dean got the picture of what happened after he saw them on the sofa. He patted her hand "Don't worry about it. I was a teenager once doing the same thing you guys were doing. Cas will come around so just give him some time to get used to the idea of intimacy with an angel."

"I wish I had the time to wait on him but the mission is almost complete and I will be out of time for anything." Kuryiel's shoulders slumped in despair.

Dean eyebrows rose. "What do you mean by that?"

Kuryiel sighed. "To be bluntly honest, I will not survive after this mission."

Dean leaned back in his looking bugged eyed. "The Hell! You're kidding me!"

Kuryiel said "No it's true." giving deadpan expression. "It's complicated to explain."

Dean looked somber. "Try me."

Kuryiel looked directly at him. "You know I am part angel and the other part is God essence. I am the only one that can open up heaven's gates. It gives me the power to override the gates to get in. In the process of crashing into heaven, I will have to take down Metatron. I mentioned before in order me do that I will have to use all my internal essence to blast him and protect the souls in heaven at the same time. Plus, I will also need to restore the fallen angels that Metatron kicked out of heaven. It will wipe out my entire life force. It will be a suicide mission for me to save Heaven and the angels.

Dean was stunned by hearing all this. "Isn't there another way around it?"

"I thought over this millions of times. The conclusion will have the same result." She fingered her button on the bottom of her shirt.

Dean bent his head and brushed his hands over his face in frustration. "Does Castiel know this?"

Kuryiel answered. "No. I intentionally blocked this information from Castiel when he received my memories. If Castiel knew about this he would get in the way of my mission out of guilt of summoning me at the pier."

Dean shook his head in disbelief and said in a soft voice. "This is not fair to you because you are putting yourself on the line and all you get out of it is death."

Kuryiel glanced out of the window watching a woman putting a baby in a car seat. "That may be true but I finally have the chance be with Castiel for this short time and it's worth facing death. What I had last night with him is better than nothing at all."

Dean looked down and shook his head again. He sighed. "Well if you don't have much time then you better jump Cas's bones real soon."

Kuryiel exclaimed in frustration. "I tried and he rejected me after we …"

Dean lifted his head up and cut her verbally off. "Don't worry about that. Things will itself out. One thing I can say." Dean held up a finger. "You're one hot lady so he can't stay away from you too long."

Kuryiel chuckled "Thanks for the vote of confidence. He's a very stubborn angel with an iron will."

Dean slapped his hand on his steering wheel. "So what. He can be persuaded if you put on some seduction on him."

Kuryiel sighed. "It will not work since he's in soldier mode and I watched him far too long and know how stubborn he is."

Dean nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah you're right. He can be one stubborn bastard and will do things his way." Dean patted her on the shoulder. "I have a feeling he will come around. I guarantee it."

"Whatever you say Dean" said Kuryiel not feeling confident.

When they returned from their errands, Kuryiel grabbed groceries from the truck of Dean's car.

Castiel walked to Dean's car to help. "Hello Kuryiel."

She walked by him and briefly said "Hi."

He looked down and walked by feeling dejected.

Dean saw Castiel's expression on his face. "Hey Cas, come take a walk with me. There is something I need to talk to you about for a minute."

Castiel looked at him with a questionable expression on his face. Dean walked up to him and put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Come on we need to talk bro" He directed Castiel away from the bunker.

Castiel curiously asked. "What's going on?"

Dean did not say anything for five minutes until they were far enough from the bunker. He finally slowed down his stride. "Hey man I saw you and Kuryiel last night."

Castiel's face started to redden. I apologize for seeing us being umm... Intimate."

Dean said. "Hell buddy, you're with a beautiful woman that wants you and I don't blame you for getting it on with her."

Castiel face flushed a deeper shade of red. "Don't worry it will not happen again around you guys."

Dean glared at him feeling frustrated and snarled. "Dammit I don't care if you both were stripped naked, covered in whip cream and humping each other silly. It would not bother me since I was out cold sleeping in my room. What I don't understand is why did you reject her? She wanted you jackass and you pushed her away." Castiel opened his mouth to say something. Dean lifted his finger and pointed at him. "Don't say you didn't because I saw the look on both of your faces."

Castiel try to keep calm and took a quick breath. "Dean I did what I did for a good reason. The mission is primary and physical desires can wait till later."

Dean grabbed Castiel's coat sleeve. "You idiot! Cas you will not have a chance to make love to her later. After the mission is over she will be gone."

Castiel looked at Dean in surprise. "I don't understand. What do you mean gone?"

Dean looked woeful at Castiel. "Kuryiel will die by draining all her grace. She has to use her God energy to destroy Metatron, protect the souls up there and restore all the angels that were thrown down here. How did you think she will be able to pull all this crap off? She is more than a regular angel. Kuryiel told me that she will have to use all her life force to fix everything. This is an extremely high price she's paying. The sad thing is that she has feelings for you and wants to be with you in every sense but knowing she can't. If you are not attracted to her then tell her so she can deal with it. If you have feelings for her, man up and give her a wonderful memory she can take with her when she dies."

Castiel stepped back horrified by Dean's words. He gasped "This can't be true!"

Dean sighed. "It's true because she told me today on the way to the store. Kuryiel admitted she blocked it from you when she gave you part of her grace."

Castiel took another step back and covered his face with his hands. He was so stunned that the mission will be this costly for Kuryiel. In his mind and heart he can't bear the thought she will die from all this. He would never see her smile or feel him next to her ever again. Emotional pain ripped through Castiel as processed what Dean revealed to him.

Dean stood there feeling bad for his friend. He felt in his heart they did not deserve this fate but it's nothing he can do to change it.

Castiel lifted up his head to look at Dean. He brokenly said "Thank you Dean for telling me this. Yes, I do have feelings for Kuryiel." Dean gave Castiel a fixed stare to hear the rest of it. Castiel face flushed and finally admitted. "Yes, I do want to make love to her." Feeling a little embarrassed. "I was going to wait until the mission is over so I can openly express my feelings to her. Since our time is very limited I will go to her. I hope she will give me another chance to show her how I truly feel."

Dean answered "It's not too late for you buddy so fix this soon."

Castiel walked up to Dean feeling bashful. "This is embarrassing but I need your help with some advice."

Dean crossed his arms wondering what Cas will ask. "Sure what is it?"

"Kuryiel has never been with a man before. I don't want to hurt her if we..." He stammered. "What can I do to make it gentle and passionate for her?"

Dean flushed a little by Castiel bold question. He cleared his throat. "Man, this is awkward." He thought for a second and exhaled. "Ok... there some things you need to do." He ran down a few ideas in his head. "First no pizza man actions so I will have you watch a couple of videos to learn some things." He gave Castiel an icy glare to make things clear. "YOU IT WATCH AlONE... so study hard."

Castiel nodded his head. "Ok."

Dean sighed and said "Second, as for seducing a woman you will need to…"

**To Be Continued... on Chapter 8**

**In two weeks**


	8. Castiel's Seduction

THEN:

Castiel lifted up his head to look at Dean. He brokenly said "Thank you Dean for telling me this. Yes, I do have feelings for Kuryiel." Dean gave Castiel a fixed stare to hear the rest of it. Castiel face flushed and finally admitted. "Yes, I do want to make love to her." Feeling a little embarrassed. "I was going to wait until the mission is over so I can openly express my feelings to her. Since our time is very limited I will go to her. I hope she will give me another chance to show her how I truly feel."

Dean answered "It's not too late for you buddy so fix this soon."

Castiel walked up to Dean feeling bashful. "This is embarrassing but I need your help with some advice."

Dean crossed his arms wondering what Cas will ask. "Sure what is it?"

"Kuryiel has never been with a man before. I don't want to hurt her if we..." He stammered. "What can I do to make it gentle and passionate for her?"

Dean flushed a little by Castiel bold question. He cleared his throat. "Man, this is awkward." He thought for a second and exhaled. "Ok... there some things you need to do." He ran down a few ideas in his head. "First no pizza man actions so I will have you watch a couple of videos to learn some things." He gave Castiel an icy glare to make things clear. "YOU IT WATCH AlONE... so study hard."

Castiel nodded his head. "Ok."

Dean sighed and said "Second, as for seducing a woman you will need to…"

* * *

NOW:

Chapter 8

Castiel carefully followed Dean's suggestions and planned time to make his move. A couple of weeks later he was ready and told Dean that evening he was going to plan his seduction the next couple of days. Dean told everyone they need to take a break for a couple of weeks so they can rest for a while and get ready for the next phase. Kuryiel agreed in relief so she will have some time to relax and enjoy life for a little while. In the meantime, Kevin returned from Berkley since the college was closed for a holiday break. Kuryiel enjoyed spending time catching up with the young man she considered her little brother. He announced to everyone that he will be visiting his mother for a couple of weeks and return back to campus.

The next afternoon, Dean and Sam walked to the living room holding a duffel bag. Kevin also came out of the bedroom holding a suitcase. Dean grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa. He winked good luck to Castiel. "You two enjoy the place while we drop Kevin off at the airport."

Kevin gave Kuryiel a big hug. She smacked her lips on his left cheek and ruffled his hair. Kevin walked up the stairs and turned to face the two angels below. "You two stay out of trouble." He pointed at Castiel and smiled.

"Yeah right. I will see you soon so don't study too hard." Kuryiel crossed her arms. "Dean, are you sure you don't need us on your monster hunt?"

Dean chuckled. "Naw, we got it covered but if we are in a jam we will call you ok?

"Have a good time guys." She sat down on the sofa and reached for the remote control.

Castiel walked up to Dean. "I will walk with you out to the car." He picked up some weapons.

Sam walked past him to pick up a shot gun. "Thanks for helping Cas."

Castiel walked beside Dean outside to the car while Kevin and Sam picked up a few more items from the library table inside the bunker. "Cas remember what I told you and things will fall into place. Good luck buddy. I'm rooting for you." Dean slapped Castiel on the back.

"Thanks Dean. I am feeling a little nervous." Castiel looked a little worried.

"Hey you will be fine. That stage fright will go away once you two get started." Dean grinned as he put his weapons and duffel bag in the trunk of his baby.

After everyone left, the bunker was occupied by the two angels. Castiel stood at the entrance to the kitchen thinking how he endured Kuryiel's cool demeanor from the past couple of weeks after they made out on the couch. Kuryiel have been polite but kept her distance from him. He had been plotting those days of how he was going to seduce her using Dean's few ideas.

By mid-evening, Kuryiel fixed herself a light dinner. After she was done with her meal, she set the pans, utensils and one plate in the sink full of soapy water. Castiel made his first move of seduction by offering to help rinse the dishes. He stood very close to Kuryiel. He brushed his hand against hers several times. After a while she made sure her hands did not grace his anymore. Castiel sighed accepting failure of his first attempt. While still in the kitchen, Castiel made a second attempt of seducing Kuryiel. She wiped the counter and started putting the dishes away. Kuryiel had one more item to put away and was trying to place a clean bowl on the top shelf in the kitchen cabinet. She was on her toes and Castiel walked up to her. "Here let me." He was an inch away from her body while he gently took the bowl out of her hand and placed it on the shelf.

Kuryiel was caught off guard from being so near Castiel she gazed directly at his mouth as his eyes looked up at the top cabinet shelf. When Castiel lowered his arm, she was still standing directly in front of him. He looked down at Kuryiel's face as she seemed a little dazed. She snapped out of her reverie and instantly stepped away from Castiel.

Kuryiel muttered. "Thanks." She quickly walked to the living room.

He ran his hand through his hair in slight frustration feeling defeated once again.

Castiel tried a third time by attempting to put his arm around her when they sat on the couch. While watching a movie he pretended to stretch with his arms. His right his arm landed on the back of the couch next to Kuryiel. She moved away by scooting to the opposite side of the sofa reaching for the remote to change the channel. Castiel tilted his head in frustration and tried to think of another idea.

Later in the evening, Kuryiel was in her bedroom about to get undressed for bed. There was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened the door and Castiel stood there barefooted with his white shirt partly opened hanging out of his dark slacks. Kuryiel was holding the door slacked-jawed staring at his appearance. His hair was tousled and his cobalt blue eyes had an intense look. He was breathing deeply as his lips parted a little. "What's wrong?" Her face changed to a look of concern.

Castiel stepped closer to her and looked down into those light blue gray bewildered eyes looking up at him with amazement. She can feel the heat of his body and sexual energy radiating from him. He stood so close she smelled his scent of fresh rain and forest. Castiel stared down at her he softly whispered "I want you." Her heart leaped in her chest from those words and a rush of feeling washed over her making her body tingle with excitement. Kuryiel's eyes widened in astonishment.

Castiel lifted his hands and brushed his fingers gently across her flushed cheeks. Kuryiel gasp from his touch. Castiel looked down at her mouth and brushed a thumb across her lips. Kuryiel's pulse was racing from the excitement of him touching her on his own accord. She thought he would not come to her like this. He slowly bent his head toward hers and brushed his lips gently on her soft mouth. Kuryiel stifled moan and moved her hands to grasp his shoulders. While still holding her face he started to kiss her more deeply. Kuryiel parted her lips and responded to his passionate kiss. Castiel uttered a small groan. He gathered her up in his arms enjoying the feel of her soft body against his. Slowly, he walked her backwards into her bedroom and closed the door with his foot. He continued to kiss her so deeply she was pulsating from the inside. His hands slid down her body to hold her waist and pulled him toward her so she can feel his hard frame pressed against her. Kuryiel responded by flattening her hips against his and felt his strong arousal. Castiel moved away from her mouth and lifted his hands to tilt her chin up to nibble her neck.

Kuryiel moaned "Castiel." She felt his soft lips kissing her throat. While his mouth was on her neck, he moved his hands down to unbutton the rest of his shirt. She slid her hands to his chest and rubbed his smooth exposed skin. Castiel's shirt quietly fell to the floor. He unbuttoned his slacks pushed the fabric down his hips and let it slide to the woven rug. His warm mouth left her throat as he stepped back to kick his pants away from his bare feet. Kuryiel stood there with her mouth gaped from the sight of his body. Her eyes moved from his face down to his smooth toned bare chest, his flat stomach and her eyes followed the trail of his small dark hairs below his belly button connecting to his erect masculine area. He stood there looking at her with a hunger she had never seen before. She scanned every inch of him with her eyes and mouth the word beautiful. Castiel gave a little shy smile from her admiration and walked towards her. He looked at her intensely while he slowly unbuttoned her flannel shirt. Kuryiel wanted to rip her clothes off but she waited patiently for him to remove everything. Castiel let her shirt drop to the floor revealing a thin lacy bra. He unbuttoned her jeans and took his sweet time pulling down with ease over her hips and legs. He stood back up to reach around her back to unhook her bra. He slid one strap leisurely down her right arm. He was breathing deeply trying to keep control of himself. She felt the air tickle her skin when her lacy bra was finally removed.

Kuryiel stood there trembling as he suddenly kneeled in front of her. Castiel wanted this moment to be so seductive that she can't stand herself. He raised his hands to let his fingers gingerly grasp the top part of her panties. He looked up to stare straight into her eyes as he slowly slid her panties down her hips, past her knees and down to the floor at her bare feet.

After the last article of clothing left her body, Castiel lifted her up in his arms to carry her to the bed. His blue eyes scanned her face registering the desire from her expression in her eyes and flushed skin of her body. Kuryiel laid there trembling and hoping he was enjoying what he saw. Her question was answered when he lay on the bed beside her feeling his warm smooth body against hers. Castiel started kissing her passionately on the mouth again. She moaned from the feel of Castiel's hands moving down her body. His mouth followed the path where his hands were and he worked very slowly down to her belly button taking his time to make every sensation exquisitely agonizing.

Kuryiel bent her head back on the pillow and her hair spread out like a dark silken fan. She arched her back to persuade Castiel to continue his sweet torture. Kuryiel was so aroused that she was squirming from her incessant longing. Castiel smiled and slid his mouth to her breast. She moaned and hoarsely whispered "Cas!"

Castiel moved one hand on her knee and slid it up her thigh. Kuryiel arched her back welcoming his touch. Kuryiel squirmed again to move his hand higher up her thigh. Castiel kept his hand in place and stroked the soft skin of inner thigh. She groaned in protest and tried again by gripping his arm to push his hand up further. He gently grabbed her wrist with his other hand and held on while. Kuryiel was panting "Please Castiel please!" as he teased her soft smooth skin with his hands and mouth.

Castiel moved his face away from valley of her breasts to smile sweetly at her face. Kuryiel's eyes were hooded and glazed with desire. Her lips were partly opened breathing deep and fast. Castiel's blue eyes roved down her thighs and slowly he proceeded to kiss downward towards past her belly. His excitement of feeling her soft skin and the scent of her body was starting to drive him mad. He kept control of himself and slid his hands slowly up each thigh until his hands rested on each hip. He studied every inch of her feminine region. He continued to kissing her past her belly button and kept moving downward. She yelped in surprise from the intense sexual sensation. As he was pleasuring her, Kuryiel cried out and her hands grabbed the sheets on each side of her. She was shocked that Castiel's mouth was touching her and it was beyond her imagination. He breathed her scent and feeling drunk from it. A rush of sensations flooded her body from his sensual assault. Castiel relished her excitement and the sounds she was making from his close exploration. Kuryiel cried out his name and looked down at him in stark bewilderment. She was watching his beautiful face with his eyes closed devouring her with his soft mouth. Kuryiel could not help herself and was squirming to every sensation that was building up. She moaned loudly as it was overwhelming her senses.

When Kuryiel finally reached the pentacle, she cried out arching her back to a mind blowing orgasm. Castiel stopped moving to let her recover. Kuryiel laid flat on the bed gasping for air. She looked down at him with strands hair clinging to the sides of her flushed face. Castiel looked up at her and gave her a small smile. Her head fell back on the pillow waiting for him to move his body up onto hers. A minute later she felt his mouth back on the most sensitive area of her body. Castiel resumed his gentle oral loving. She was feeling sensitive from her powerful orgasm and this time it was slowly building up again. Kuryiel started to squirm and felt something entering her. The sensations changed to another intense feeling.

Castiel filled her with his finger as he remembered Dean's instructions to get a woman's body ready for lovemaking so he can enter her as painless as possible. Kuryiel whimpered as she was becoming familiar with the new sensation. Her pleasure continued to build. When Castiel inserted a second finger Kuryiel lost control of her senses and had another powerful climax. She groaned as she gripped the sheets so tightly the skin of her knuckles turned white. Castiel once again moved his mouth away and waited until Kuryiel's breathing slow down. She softly called Castiel's name as she still felt fullness inside her. He kept his fingers in place so she will be accustomed to being penetrated. He used his other hand rubbing her thigh and hip soothing her so she can relax again.

After a few moments passed, she felt his mouth on her sweet place again for the third time. Her feminine region was so sensitive she tried to move away. Castiel held her in place to continue teasing and stimulating her. He did it precise and slow. Kuryiel hoarsely whispered "Please Castiel I can't take anymore." It became agony for her. He ignored her and proceeded to make her explode again. Kuryiel was starting to peak to a third orgasm and felt another finger enter her.

The pressure of his stroking and his soft mouth was too much for Kuryiel. The intensity was peaked to the point that her orgasm came at her like a battering ram. She arched her back crying out loudly. Castiel suddenly slid up her body and placed himself between her soft thighs. He angled his aroused member to her virginal entrance. She was so damp and physically ready that Castiel easily pushed through her virginal barrier while Kuryiel was in the mist of her orgasm. He held her close to him feeling her surprise and passion emulating from her body. Castiel closed his eyes and willed self-control while he embraced her gently.

Kuryiel felt her body explode with a flood of overloaded senses. Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise feeling Castiel move quickly on her to join his body to hers. He moved so swift and smooth, she did not feel any pain. She only felt the pleasure of the orgasm with the new pressure of fullness inside her body. Castiel looked down at her with a soft smile and bend his head down to tenderly kiss her mouth.

He slowly moved his body over hers as his lips glided from her mouth down to the soft column of her throat. Kuryiel was becoming adjusted to his passionate invasion. She wrapped her arms around him and moved in time with Castiel. She felt pleasure of every movement and enjoyed each sound he made from his lips. Kuryiel slid her arms from his waist up to his neck and tucked her head in his shoulder. She stroked the back of Castiel's head and moaned his name.

The sensations were very intense for him as he picked up the pace. Sweat was running down Cas's face and back as he watched every momentary expression from Kuryiel's face. She never felt so connected to anyone this close in her life as she kept her light blue grey eyes on Castiel's cobalt blues. As her body was building up to explode once again she moved her hands from around his neck and slide it down to stroke his chest. She can feel the strong hard beat of his heart while he was moaning in ecstasy. Her hands continued to move to his stomach toward his pistoning hips. Kuryiel sighed when her hands finally reached their destination as she softly grasp his firm buttocks. Castiel gasped at her touch and smiled down at her. He bent his head to kiss her passionately as she was approaching the brink. A moment later Kuriel moaned deeply in Castiel's mouth as she reached the peak of her climax. Castiel savored her pleasure and kept control of his body. Castiel wanted to continue pushing her over the edge over and over again. He started the wonderful torment again and again enjoying Kuryiel's whimpers and moans coming from her mouth. Castiel reached a point that he could no longer hold himself back. His face was buried in her silken hair and softly nibbling her right ear. Kuryiel reached for his shoulders and gently pushed him back far enough to look into his eyes. He lifted his upper body up and looked down at her lovely face. He felt himself heading toward the edge. It was so intense that he closed his eyes savoring the feelings of his body. "Open your eyes Cas. I want to see every expression on your face."

Castiel moaned deeply as he opened his eyes to look down at her sweet damp face. The look of tenderness and love from her eyes brought him to the peak. She slid her hands up to cup his face and looked deep into his blue eyes. Castiel cried out her name and his eyes squinted half closed as he was caught up in the rapture of the first pulse of his orgasm. The second pulse saturated every cell of his being. It was so explosive that he gritted his teeth releasing his expressed emotion through his eyes and the sounds coming from his throat. Kuryiel was enthralled watching Castiel as he climaxed. She felt their joining was pure love and wished Castiel had his grace so they could have been completely connected at this moment. The last pulse Castiel felt made him collapse in Kuryiel's arms. Feeling spent, he slumped his body on Kuryiel softly kissing her sweat glisten face. He looked down at her smiling and gruffly whispered "I love you Kuryiel."

She reached out and touched his drenched hair. "You are my heart Cas. My only love."

"Are you alright?" Castiel turned to his side to lie facing her. His eyes soften as he stroked her right cheek.

Kuryiel joyfully smiled. "I'm wonderful. When can we do this again?" She looked at him with one eyebrow raised as she placed her hand over his still fast beating heart.

Castiel chuckled and placed his hand over hers. "We will see." Having a smirk on his face. He swung his nude body out of the bed. Castiel walked around to her side and scooped her up in his arms. "Let's go take a nice soothing bath."

On the road, Dean and Sam were driving on the highway. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I wonder if Cas's seduction scheme worked. This is the first time he is getting laid with another angel." He smiled to himself. "Man, I had to give Cas a few tips to woo her in bed."

Sam shook his head, "You shouldn't have given him any advice. He probably got slapped. Plus you are the last person that knows the romantic department."

Dean huffed. "I know how to be romantic!"

"Yeah you are just as romantic like a bull in a china shop." Sam snickered.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged. "Anyway, I guess we can go by and check on Bobby? I spoke to him a couple of days ago and he mentioned there are hunters that are helping with getting rid of resurrected criminals from Metatron's meddling with this planet. He is doing everything he can to network with all the hunters across the states."

Sam looked took a drink from his water bottle. "Well, Garth took part of setting up some kind of facebook communication to communicate with hunters around the world. The more we get these guys involved the better we can do damage control from Metatron's crap and monsters that are roaming loose causing chaos."

Dean exhale in frustration. "This clean up job will take decades. In the process, we are slowly recruiting hunters and sooner or later we are going to have to join in training more of them. It was fun training the last two guys but we need more to be one step ahead of the monsters."

"Garth mentioned to me two days ago he is working on recruiting two more people. A young man and a woman in their twenties. He may send them our way so we can train them since he has his hands full with four recruits." Sam glanced at Dean tiredly.

Dean cleared his throat. "Good it will keep us busy for a while. Maybe we can have them stationed one state down to watch out for Vamps ." Dean cell phone started to ring. He placed the device to his ear. "Yeah." He listen for ten seconds. "We are on our way there." Dean looked over at Sam. "Good we can break those guys in with our monster hunt. Hey, as long as they don't get spooked and get us ambushed." Dean listened to the response on the receiving end. "Ok we will meet you guys at the Diner outside of town. The place has good burgers. See you in a couple of hours." Dean snapped his cell phone shut and put it away. He looked over at Sam. "We are going to have company on this hunt. Two newbies will be there to learn the ropes from us."

Sam nodded his head. "Cool the more the merrier. We'll break these guys in. Dean don't get them too much of a hard time."

"Hey you make me sound like I am a nightmare to work with." he sullenly said. Dean gritted his teeth as he heard Sam snickered. He ignored him and kept driving down the highway.

Castiel cradled Kuryiel in the huge metal claw footed tub. Her back was pressed against his chest as he dripped warm soapy water from the sponge onto her shoulders. She leaned her head back on Castiel's shoulder and moaned in relaxation. He softly kissed the side of her left temple. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked as he soaked more water into the sponge.

"Oh yes. This is wonderful. I can get used to this." She grinned.

Castiel chuckled. "I bet you can. I would love to bathe you every day. Perhaps I can do this when we have time if it's ok with Dean."

Kuryiel turned her head and kissed Cas's shoulder. "I don't think it will be a problem for him." She moved away from him and dipped her head in the water to get her long hair completely wet. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and hand it to Castiel. "Angel man could you wash my hair?" She gave him a very sweet smile.

Castiel took the bottle from her hand. "Come here." He grabbed her shoulders and slid her towards him. He kissed her softly on her mouth. He turned her around and squeezed shampoo onto his hands. Castiel enjoyed running soapy hands in her hair. He smiled as he heard a satisfied moan from her. "We can definitely do this if time permits." Castiel placed adequate pressure of his fingertips to massage Kuryiel's scalp. When he was done washing her hair she moved to the other side of the tub to dip under the water to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

After a few rinses Kuryiel shifted her wet hair away from her face and motioned Castiel to come to her side of the tub as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

An hour later Kuryiel and Castiel snuggled under the clean sheets of her bed. They lay side by side discussing about what they are going to do the next day. Kuryiel kept staring at his lips. She bent toward him and started kissing him softly. Castiel gasp from his verbal interruption. "You did not like what I said?" he asked with a smirk.

"I like what you said but I want to do more kissing than talking right now." She moved to put her right arm around his naked waist. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and pushed her fully back on the bed. He kissed her passionately as he moved his body over hers.

Castiel nibbled on her bottom lip. "The feeling is mutual with wanting to kiss you and a bit more…" He passionately kissed her and he willed the lights in the room to go dim.

**To Be Continued... on Chapter 9**

**In two weeks**


	9. Smooching Angels, I-Spy & Werewolf hunt

_M_y_ apologies everyone that I submit this so late. I lost a half of the story when the IT admin got rid of the virus off of my work PC. Not only I had to rewrite what I lost, I had finish writing the chapter. Next time I will have to save my future chapters on Google Docs. This is not as long as my previous ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter. - S._

* * *

THEN:

An hour later Kuryiel and Castiel snuggled under the clean sheets of her bed. They lay side by side discussing about what they are going to do the next day. Kuryiel kept staring at his lips. She bent toward him and started kissing him softly. Castiel gasp from his verbal interruption. "You did not like what I said?" he asked with a smirk.

"I like what you said but I want to do more kissing than talking right now." She moved to put her right arm around his naked waist. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and pushed her fully back on the bed. He kissed her passionately as he moved his body over hers.

Castiel nibbled on her bottom lip. "The feeling is mutual with wanting to kiss you and more…" He passionately kissed her and he willed the lights in the room to go dim.

* * *

NOW:

The next few days were the best time of Kuryiel's life. She felt free to finally express her feelings to Castiel until the time comes to battle with Metatron. They getting were close to completing their mission to locate full angels. Kuryiel decided to spy on Metatron and will have to do it alone. Recently, things have picked up dealing with Metatron. They received inside information from demons that Metatron has been bargaining for souls from hell. She curled up on the couch next to Castiel with his arm draped around her shoulders. They snuggled under a blanket to make the moment romantic.

"Cas I will have to do a task alone. I know you will protest but it has to be done. Metatron is resurrecting more souls and I believe he will be meeting Crowley very soon to bargain for more souls from hell."

Castiel frowned at her statement. "I am not comfortable you going alone. Perhaps I can…"

She cut him off by stating. "It will not be possible for you to spy on Metatron. He will pick up an angel trace and the results will not have a good outcome. I on the other hand can use my God essence to cloak myself and spy on the archangel."

Castiel was not enthusiastic about the situation. He reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, but could you please leave the connection with your grace open to me so I can locate you easily if something happens to you."

She turned her head and kissed Castiel on the cheek. "Always want to be my knight and shining armor. Ok I will leave the connection open to you. You don't have to worry Cas. No angel can detect me. For future reference there is no God essence detector device in the angel arsenal in this universe. Remember, I have been spying on you guys for several millennia."

Castiel bent his head and kissed Kuryiel to silence her. She responded by kissing him back passionately. Not wanting to stop, he reluctantly moved his lips away from hers. "You made your point supreme angel. I will wait patiently for you. Let me know when you leave to spy on him."

She stood up and reached out for Castiel's hand to help him stand beside her. "I promise I will stay connected to you. Goodness! I'm hungry. Let's look in the fridge to see what I can cook."

"Your appetite seems to be increasing for the last few days." He chuckled mischievously.

She pulled him gently toward the kitchen. "Well, it's your fault. I had a lot of physical activity lately and it has nothing to do with combat drills."

Castiel jokily looked smug. "I take full responsibility of your increased consumption of calories for energy. I don't regret causing your new affliction."

Kuryiel laughed as she walked to the fridge. "I bet and I am glad I finally get to avail myself of your magnificent mating skills."

Castiel could not help but smile at her endearing comment. "Thank you and I look forward to bestowing my pleasure enhancing skills on you tonight." He gave her a hungry look anticipating going to bed later tonight.

Kuryiel cooked a light dinner making a grilled chicken salad. She took a bite savoring the balsamic vinaigrette and the crispy cold freshness of the vegetables. Lifting a forkful of the salad and aiming it toward Castiel. "Do you want to try some?"

Castiel love to watch her eat. "No thank you. You enjoy your food." He sat back and savoring the view of her. "When are you going to spy on Metatron?"

"I am leaving in a couple of hours. I know Crowley's whereabouts at all times sensing twisted evil self. When you were talking to Dean on the phone last night I snuck off and pay him a little visit. I even got as far as scanning his demon guards' thoughts. I got the information that I needed and zapped out of there before you noticed I was gone.

Castiel frowned at her comment. "Kuryiel I really don't like you taking off like that without talking to me first. Since we are now in a….." He paused for a second to pick the right term. "In a relationship, we have to inform the other what is happening out of love and respect." He explained in a subtle tone.

Kuryiel felt touched by his words of acknowledging their involvement. She reached over and placed her hand over his. "I am sorry Cas for not informing you earlier of what I was going to do. Even though I have been alone for so long and handled things on my own; there is no excuse for taking off like that. It never occurred to me that you would be worried about me."

"It's ok. I understand and I know it was not intentional. You have to keep in mind that we are working on this together. Can we make an agreement that we have everything out in the open?" He looked at her with tenderness.

Kuryiel rose from her chair and walked over to Castiel. He looked surprised as she sat on his lap and placed her arms around his shoulders. She bent her head and softly kissed him on his forehead. "You mean the universe to me and I promise I will not keep you in the dark again."

Castiel held her warm body in his arms feeling love and contentment. He looked up to gaze into her pretty light blue grey eyes feeling such strong emotions for this angel. He tenderly smiled and kissed her on the neck. While his lips touched her soft skin, in the back of his mind he will dread the day of the final battle with Metatron. He squeezed lovely her body with his arms trying to push aside the thought of losing her in the future. Feeling so much love, he refused to succumb to the negative feelings and focusing on making Kuryiel happy. Castiel wanted her to be filled with so many good memories of being loved by him. At the same time, he was also relishing all moments of seeing her smile, her touch and every kiss to remember for the rest of his existence.

Kuryiel rose from his lap and pulled him to his feet. She gave him a coy smile as she half-way dragged Castiel toward her bedroom by tugging him by his right hand. "Cas we have a couple of hours to…." She whispered the rest in his ear.

Castiel chuckled liking her idea by the second as he shut the bedroom behind him.

Dean drove into a main street in Lancing, Michigan. "We're finally here. Want to stop by a diner for dinner?"

Sam was glancing at the paperwork about the latest monster they were hunting tonight. "Yeah why not? Man, I am not crazy about hunting werewolves. It's a messy job hunting them down. Lately, we finally catch them we end up getting in a very bloody fight. My clothes get permanently stained every time."

"Ok Samantha, I can stop by and get you some stain remover to spray your schoolgirl uniform or would you want me to find you a high class dry cleaner after we get rid of these creatures." Dean snickered looking at the road ahead of them.

Sam ignored him while he flipped through the next page. "We need to stop by the morgue get more info about the body they found." The report show there were more than one set of teeth marks from the victim what they claim coming from a wild animal. It may be a small pack. We have to be extra careful since there are no back up hunters or newbies to train this time."

Dean drove four miles in the town and spotted a diner. "Hey! We are going to eat dinner here unless you want to pick up your stain remover."

Sam muttered. "Jerk. Let's get something to eat before I get cranky."

Dean grinned and turned into the diner parking lot.

Later in the evening, Kuryiel walked on West Fulton Street to approach a vacant building on the corner where the street meets Hoyne Ave. She scan the structure to know how many people were in the old abandoned building. Chicago was always considered an interesting city to her but this neighborhood looked a little dismal with the poor residing in the area. Kuryiel zapped herself in the building and spotted a few homeless people sleeping in the corridor wrapped up in tattered blankets. She walked by them and projected a blessing for them to sleep well and implanted a thought for them to go to the nearest soup kitchen for the next day. She moved her way up to the third floor and spotted some male demons standing outside a closed door to the west side of the building. Crowley was in there waiting for Metatron to show for their rondevu.

Kuryiel knew about this meeting from picking up on Metatron's whereabouts. He thought he was being ingenious by resurrecting souls from heaven to pass on the message directly to Crowley's men and in turn get to live on earth again. She felt kind of insulted that Metatron thought no one would find out how the two men were communicating to each other inconspicuously.

Kuryiel zapped into the dim lighted room and glanced at Crowley sitting in an office chair behind an old wooden desk. She looked around and noticed the room looked like an old abandoned office. The room looked dingy with faded beige paint on the walls and water spots on the raggedy ceiling tiles. She walked toward him to see what he was doing at the moment. Crowley sat there relaxed reading an old dusty hardcopy book in his hands. Feeling curious, she stood next to him to spot the title of the book. He was casually reading Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens. Kuryiel remember reading the novel over a hundred years ago when she collected every series in a newspaper that printed the story. It was a dark twisted novel with a decent ending.

Crowley reached for a glass of liquid dark tan spirits and took a careful sip enjoying the flavor. He smiled to himself engrossed in the novel and looking forward to reading the next chapter.

A sound of flutter wings filled the quiet room. There stood Metatron wearing Khaki pants and a dark grey sweatshirt. He walked to the chair in front of Crowley's desk. "Good evening Crowley. I hope things are well." He took a seat in the comfortable leather chair.

"I have been busy with dodging hunters including those two angles that are helping the Winchester brothers. Not to mention Death and his reapers are rounding up the souls I revived for the past few days. Other than those issues everything is fine in hell. Thanks for your concern." He told Metatron with smooth sarcasm.

"I put some thought about your issue and I came up with a solution. The pressure will be off of you in the next few weeks. I hope you have the list of souls that I requested." Metatron smiled hoping to hear good news.

Crowely open the left top drawer of his desk and placed an empty glass next to his. He poured two fingers width of the bourbon in the glass and slid the beverage toward Metatron. He poured some for himself. "Well now, I received your list from your resurrected folks. I reanimated a few souls you requested back to this lovely place. Do you mind me asking why would you want me to revive these particular individuals?"

Metatron smirked and evasively answered. "I have my reasons but I will share one thing. They would make things interesting to watch and see how things would turn out on Earth. I am into knowing the lives of the souls that were living as humans." Metatron leaned forward to express his intense interest. "I am interested in reading these tragic souls that made horrific choices in their lives doing evil deeds. It's like learning each side of Yin and Yang of all lives. The souls in heaven have intriguing stories so perhaps the soul's stories from hell should be just as intriguing. Borrowing your souls from Hell should not be an exception to my ambition by adding to my knowledge." He reached over to grab the glass and downed the alcohol in one gulp feeling satisfied with his explanation.

Crowley drummed his fingers on his dusty novel absorbing what this archangel told him. In a way, he was morbidly curious of why Metatron is so interested in knowing the life stories of souls that lived on Earth. "You know Metatron, I kind of admire you regarding your ambition which I believe it's either a fetish or an addition. I never thought an archangel would have a fetish of some sorts. I know several millions humans that have a range of fetishes from sexual activities, a collection of high heels or a person smearing Vaseline all over their body and every surface in a room." He smiled looking at Metatron's frowned face registering Crowley's words. "I will lastly say that it might be an addition since you seem to feed off of these stories. I even heard that you had enough books in your room to open up a huge library before you high jacked heaven. Perhaps reading these soul's lives is like a chemical fix for you. If so, I would be more than happy to provide a service for you under some new conditions."

Metatron glowered darkly at Crowley. "Thank you for giving me your twisted assessment of your non relevant theories of me. You are entitled to think in that limited demon brain of yours." The angel crossed his arms sitting across Crowley giving him a steely glare. "What are your upgraded conditions so we can continue business together?"

Crowley removed his small tablet from his inner pocket of his casual blazer. "I will more than happy to share my little list with you." He scrolled through the page on his tablet. "Ah here it is. I guess I will start with the first item. Isn't that a coincidence it has to do with first discussion a moment ago? Since I mentioned earlier that I am being harassed by hunters, angels and such, I would like some kind of distraction to keep the pressure off of me while I am trying to keep my end of this bargain."

Metatron nodded in acknowledgement. "Again, I thought of a solution to help with the issue. I am going to keep everyone busy by sending many souls back earth. While they are dispatching these souls back to Heaven I can focus on the souls you are lending to me from hell. I will have them placed in strategic areas of the world. It will be very interesting to witness what happens to those affected." Metatron looked excited at his idea and vision of what he desired. "What are the remaining items on your list so we can negotiate and draw up some terms?"

Kuryiel stood in the corner of the room next to a tall bookshelf feeling very disturbed by the whole conversation. She did not want to imagine having to chase down dozens of innocent souls and to explain to the reliving people they have to die again. Kuryiel dreaded seeing the grief on their faces and resigned acceptance of having to return to heaven; not seeing their loved ones again. Having heard the rest of the conversation she zapped out of the building and returned to the bunker.

Castiel was watching the history channel patiently waiting for his love to return. He stood up quickly when Kuryiel appeared near the TV. She walked up to him and placed her arm around his waist. "I missed you." She softly whispered.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and grabbed her by the shoulders to gently push her arms length from him. "Did Crowley meet with Metatron?"

She nodded. "Those two villains met at an abandoned building in Chicago." She relayed everything she heard and took a seat on the sofa. "I was glad to get out of there. Being around them made me feel like I was being submerged in sewage. Metatron is going to run everyone ragged rounding up these reincarnated souls in the upcoming weeks. We need to conjure a plan to get everyone involved to help. It will include hunters, angels, Death and his reapers. We need to set up a plan to set up post around the world to go after all these souls that came from Heaven and Hell."

Castiel sat next to her with a serious expression. "I agree. I suggest that we try to have a meeting with Death and the reapers first. They will be the front line of knowing where these souls surface on Earth and give us some direction."

"We have to talk to Dean and Sam about having the hunters organized for this huge mission. Do you want to make a trip to see them while they are on a monster hunt?" She smiled at Castiel leaning against him.

He placed his arm around her. "Sure we can leave right now and see how they are doing. We may need to be cloaked first just in case people are around." He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and they both disappeared from the sofa leaving the TV on.

Dean was fighting a man part werewolf in a small woods at the outskirts of the town. Sam was also fighting in the distance using a silver knife. The werewolf fell at Dean's feet dead another one appeared in its full form. Sam dodged the monster and swung the knife near the creature. It moved to the opposite side of where Sam moved the knife and it clawed Sam on his upper left arm. He grunted in pain and moved away from the creature's sharp claws.

Dean managed to plunge his wooden handle silver knife in the werewolf guy's chest. It died in a manner of moments. Dean saw more werewolves stampeding toward Sam and ran full speed to help fight these monsters off.

Kuryiel and Castiel appeared in some woods nearby Sam. They look relieved there were no humans nearby and made themselves visible. Dean ran past them and yelled. "Get to Sam quick there is a pack of werewolves about to attack him!"

Castiel turned to see at least seven wolf like creatures running toward the brothers. The two angels ran a few feet to stand next to the guys. Castiel brought out his angel sword and Kuryiel made her slightly glowing Sai appear in each hand. They were about to go into attack mode until they saw a woman appear in camouflage gear running full speed toward the werewolves.

Dean yelled. "Hey! Who the hell are you?"

She screamed a war cry and swung her silver long wooden handle hatchet at the closest creature. The monster wailed in agony as it was dying from the blow from its abdomen. Dean and the others joined this wild woman to fight the rest of the werewolves.

Kuryiel stabbed her right sai into a female werewolf's throat and it tried to remove the weapon with it's clawed hand. Kuryiel pushed the weapon deeper and sent her light into the Sai to surge into the monster. It died as the light glowed in its body and fell to the ground.

Castiel fought with Dean to fight of two werewolves on each side of them. One of the werewolves was close enough to take a bite out of Dean's arm. Castiel pushed away Dean's arm with his hand. All of a sudden Castiel felt sharp teeth sink into his left forearm. Castiel used his angel sword to plunge it into the werewolf's head. It died instantly as he removed his sword and moved quickly out of the way while blood spurted from the monster. Dean in turn moved his knife across the other werewolf's throat and it laid there thrashing bleeding to it death.

Sam and the woman were fighting off the last two werewolves. She yelled to man fighting next to her. "This one is the alpha wolf. He is mine to kill!"

Sam moved toward the other werewolf to dispatch. "Fine with me. It's all yours." He ran toward the smaller werewolf. After ten minutes his blade was covered with the monster's blood. Dean and the others joined him and watch the woman fight the last werewolf.

The auburn haired woman moved out of the werewolves claw strikes. They prowled around each other ready to strike. The woman swung her hatchet several times and the alpha werewolf managed to dodge her blows. Feeling frustrated the woman had enough of the cat and mouse game. She shaped shifted her body to gain fangs and claws. She advanced toward the alpha werewolf to fight claw to claw combat.

Dean was set aback from seeing the woman he thought was human turning growing claws and fangs to fight this monster. "Dam I thought she was a human chick." He recalled seeing her at the diner eating her dinner quietly reading a book. With solemn resignation he has to add her on the kill monster list.

Sam gasped and asked Dean. "Did you see that? She's a shape shifter."

"I know and we will wait until she kills him and we have to go after her." Dean said in a serious tone. He felt an inkling of regret he has to kill her since he found her attractive.

Kuryiel walked up to Castiel looking concerned. "Are you alright?" She saw the wound on Castiel's arm.

"Yes. I am alright. The bite is sealing up. I can honestly say thank you Kuryiel for giving me a piece of your grace. Otherwise I would be turning into those werewolves lying over there." He reached for her hand with his right arm.

The two monsters fighting lasted for twenty minutes. The woman finally managed to latch her claws in the alpha werewolf's side from behind. It roared in pain and tried to twist her away from his body. She maneuvered herself to move upward and twisted her neck so her fangs ripped into his throat. She felt her teeth sink into the flesh where the artery was. At last, she twisted her face so her fangs tore the skin deeply and the alpha monster's blood was gushing out freely. The alpha werewolf still struggled as it gargled in extreme pain and shock. It fell face down on the ground with the shape shifting woman lying on top of its back. When it was dead she rose from him and took a few steps away to catch her breath.

Feeling disgusted by having it's blood on her she shifted back to her former human-like self. She dug into her pocket of her to remove a freshly red stained handkerchief to wipe the blood off her face. Squatting down on the ground, she spit several times trying to get rid of the remaining metallic taste of blood that was left in her mouth. Footsteps approached her and she looked up to see the man with green eyes coming towards her with a knife in his hands. "What the hell…."

**To Be Continued... on Chapter 10**

**In two weeks**


	10. Unknown Species & Building A Friendship

THEN:

The two monsters fighting lasted for twenty minutes. The woman finally managed to latch her claws in the alpha werewolf's side from behind. It roared in pain and tried to twist her away from his body. She maneuvered herself to move upward and twisted her neck so her fangs ripped into his throat. She felt her teeth sink into the flesh where the artery was. At last, she twisted her face so her fangs tore the skin deeply and the alpha monster's blood was gushing out freely. The alpha werewolf still struggled as it gargled in extreme pain and shock. It fell face down on the ground with the shape shifting woman lying on top of its back. When it was dead she rose from him and took a few steps away to catch her breath.

Feeling disgusted by having it's blood on her she shifted back to her former human-like self. She dug into her pocket of her to remove a freshly red stained handkerchief to wipe the blood off her face. Squatting down on the ground, she spit several times trying to get rid of the remaining metallic taste of blood that was left in her mouth. Footsteps approached her and she looked up to see the man with green eyes coming towards her with a knife in his hands. "What the hell…."

NOW:

The woman stood up to face Dean as he walked with caution ready to fight.

"Thanks for helping us lady but we have to take you out too." He held a knife in each hand.

She positioned herself into a defensive stance and waited for his attack. Dean stepped quickly to her faking a swing toward her head with the left knife and attempting to plunge the right knife into her abdomen. Instantly, she moved away and leaped back a couple of feet from the man. Dean tried to attack again with his knives and his move was foiled by her counter moves. She let him run practically up to her as he aimed the knife at his right hand to swipe her throat. She pivoted to his left side and willow palmed the middle of his back projecting him forward. She squatted low to spin her leg and her ankle out in a ninety degree rotation toward his feet. Dean lost his footing and landing on his back knocking the wind out of him. His left knife flew out of his hand. Feeling angry now, he quickly rose up grunting in pain and ran to jab the knife into her chest. Getting tired of his feeble fighting moves she round house kicked the knife out of Dean's right hand. He yelled in pain from his hand stinging from her shoe smacking the weapon out of his hand.

"Can I get a help over here?" Dean snarled to the small group watching him.

Sam smirked in humor. "I think you got it covered bro. Show her a thing or two." He stood beside Kuryiel watching Dean's losing fight against this shape shifter.

Moments before he was about to jump in hand help his brother until Kuryiel stopped him. "She will not harm him."

"How do you know?" Sam's eyebrows raised in question.

She placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I sense no evil intent from her. I pick up grief, loss and revenge but nothing else. Those feelings were directed toward him." She pointed at the dead alpha werewolf. Sam nodded and continued to watch his brother fighting petite woman.

Dean wrung his stinging hand to shake off the pain and glared at the lady with the wild wavy hair.

She stood in a defensive stance again waiting for his next move. "Sorry fella but this is not my day to die. So if you stand down I will leave peacefully."

"Not a chance. You are a shape shifter so it puts you on the danger list." Dean started to squat down to grab his knife. He heard fast movement toward him and the next thing Dean knew the woman had him pinned down on his back. His arms were held down to his sides from her straddling his hip and stomach. Dean tried in vain to twist and buck her off but it was no use. "Dammit Sam get her off of me! What the hell is wrong with you?" He heard a chuckle from the woman above him.

"Well, they don't seem to agree with you because they have not set one foot toward me. Two of them over there smell like angels and the guy with the shoulder length hair is your brother."

Kuryiel was impressed by the woman. "You are correct. Shape shifters normally do not have the ability to detect angels. Would you mind telling us your name?"

"Just to clarify things, I am a cross breed of a shape shifter and Mai. My name is Mara." She inclined her head to Kuryiel in greeting.

"Mara or who ever get off of me lady!" Dean growled as he tried to squirm away from her.

"Not yet. I want your word that you will not try to kill me." She looked down at him.

"You are a shape shifter and those kinds are not exactly on my friends list. You guys are nothing but trouble waiting to happen." He uttered a few cuss words.

"First of all, I don't like to be referred as _you guys_. Second, if you had run in with other shape shifters that's not my problem. I don't interact with those that do harm. Since I am a cross breed they would consider me an outsider." She gave Dean a fixed stare as she held him steady with her thighs.

"You guys are all the same to me so get off!"

"I will say one thing then I will let you go. As you noticed earlier, I am different from the others. I don't shed skin and nails when I shift. The part of me that is Mai prevents a long transformation to what shape replicate or change. My claws and fangs are my own and I don't attack people." Mara rose up to let Dean go.

He felt the tingling circulation return to his hands from being pressed to his sides for some time. He stood up and loomed over her. He was ready to attack again until Kuryiel walked up to Dean and tugged him by the shirt away from Mara. "Thanks for letting Dean go." Kuryiel introduced herself and the rest to Mara.

Kuryiel strolled up to the wild hair woman. "I have seen the Mai people many centuries ago. The race was almost extinct. Many of the women were sterile due to some illness that spread among your people."

Mara picked up her long handle hatchet and wiped it clean with her dirty handkerchief. "That is correct. The women ended up being sterile so the men had no choice but to mate with other species and cross breed to continue the blood line if possible. My father was Mai since he comes from an old family line. My mother was a half shape shifter and Mai. I can transform into Mai and my mixed blood makes it easier for me to shape shift without the messy process. My brother was a pure Mai and my twin younger sisters were part Mai like me. They were killed by this werewolf pack five years ago. I hunted them for years since they move around constantly. I finally got a tip from a hunter that is an old friend of mine. He directed me to the area this pack was traveling and I finally had my chance to take them out."

Sam picked up Dean's knife off the ground. "What exactly is the Mai? I never heard of it before."

She gave Sam a fixed look as she put her hair into a messy ponytail. "The Mai were around before 2600 B.C. We are descendants of Bastet feline species. I am from an ancient mixed race that is combined of cat and human. During the ancient Egyptian period, the Mai were considered demi gods and we were the protectors of the human race. At that time, we had a blood oath to protect all Pharaohs in line. The Mai helped built a strong society and governments in Egypt. We remained loyal to each Pharaoh until one of ruler's daughter fell in love with young man that was Mai. Her father would not accept him into the family. They married secretly and both were severely punished. The daughter was secluded in the temple and the Mai was executed. Our people were outraged by the Pharaoh's action and rebelled. All of Mai were cast out of Egypt. In the end we were hunted down to be exterminated. Our race was almost extinct by the assassins. In order to survive we were scattered all over the world. Centuries later a plague ravaged a generation of female Mai and rendered them sterile. That particular generation of females were devastated by not be able to procreate and had to help find mates for the male Mai. Now we have several female Mai that are pure race and sterile but the mixed breed like me can have children. It's a tragedy but Mai are great survivors. "

She walked right up to Dean's silhouette in the darken woods. "Do you still wish to kill me?" She stood there waiting for him to say or do something.

Dean grumbled. "No, but I am keeping my eye on you. Any funny business I am taking you down."

"Fair enough. Anyway, I don't know about you guys but I am dirty and hungry. I am going to stop by that diner to have a hot meal. If I don't see you guys there later, take care." Mara silently walked away.

Dean watched the woman leave feeling wishing he can see her form in better light besides a flashlight Sam was holding. "I agree with the lady. I am hungry so why don't we go by there and get a bite to eat."

Everyone agreed and walked out of the small woods to Dean's car. When they arrived at the diner, Kuryiel whispered to Castiel. "This was a very interesting evening. I think Dean was checking the woman out."

"What! No way I was not checking GI Jane out. I was the one fighting her while you guys were lounging around. Thanks for help by the way. You really got my back on that one." He said sarcastically to the folks getting out of his car.

Kuryiel chuckled. "You were not in danger. I read her thoughts and she was not going to hurt you. Don't be too hard on Sam since I stopped him from helping."

"Thanks for nothing. You could have said something." He sighed in frustration.

"My apologies. Let's get inside so we can order some food." She grabbed the door handle.

He put his hand on the door before Kuryiel opened it. "Could you do us a favor?" He pointed at his blood spotted shirt. "Please use your angel mogo to clean me and Sam up a bit. We don't want to attract unwanted attention."

A moment later the two brothers looked as thought no fight occured including their healed faces. "Done." She opened the diner door.

They saw Mara sitting in a large booth with a book in her hand. She looked up and waved them over to sit with her. Dean, Sam & Cas sat across from her while Kuryiel slid next to the auburn hair lady. He noticed she cleaned up a bit and changed back into the same clothes he seen her earlier.

Mara set the book down to glance at Dean with her amber eyes. "I see that you still look angry. Why don't you order a super cheddar burger you like before with the cheese fries. I guarantee you will feel much better."

"Hey, how did you know what I like?" He looked surprised.

She gave him a reserved smile. "I can smell it on your shirt when you ate it earlier. My species have a high sensory including night vision and smell."

Castiel glanced at Mara. "I remember watching your people prosper. I met many kind intelligent people." His face turned into a grim expression recalling what she said in the woods. "Unfortunately, I had orders to leave earth before witnessing the Mai's misfortune."

"Castiel, you would not want to see what happened after the disaster. Each generation slowly rebuilt their lives and kept everyone in hiding. We have a mixture of cross breeds that are unique depending what species the Mai males chooses. Most of them would not go near a certain species like werewolves, Amazons, Lamia and Kitsunes since they are too aggressive and would bring bad attention upon the Mai. They chose carefully so we can keep hidden and survive. You would be surprised to know there are several Mai people in government and law fighting justice in the major countries. We can't thrive on producing corruption to harm others. It goes against our bloodline code of honor."

"Interesting, I want to research about your people." Sam captivated with Mara's story. He planned to research the Men of Letters archives to see if the Mai people are documented when he returned to the bunker.

Dean was also fascinated with the woman even though he looked nonchalant. "Nice story lady. Now I am ready to order." He interjected rudely as he pretended to look at the menu.

Mara did not take offense since she already scanned his thoughts and feelings. A trait she did not mention to them at the moment. She silently thanked her mother's shape shifting genes for her ability. It has saved her more times she can count. Now she is using it to find out what character this attracted green eye man's has inside himself. She definitely picked up his thoughts when he sat down at the table moments before. His recent thought was his observation of her curves and feminine looks. She smiled to herself thinking he would probably have a fit if he knew she can read his mind. Mara decided she want to know this man that has her undivided attention. Easily, she can read his immediate thoughts but there are several layers of walls in his mind and heart that is shielded. Even from the people he cared deeply for. She was curious of what is behind those shield layers. She concluded that Dean guard his emotions with a titanium gate. It will be hard to crack through but she considered him a great challenge. She looked at everyone else to see if she can pick up any thoughts and Sam was the only one besides Dean's. She figured the angels would be at outside the scope of her abilities. Mara was not worried about the angels since her intuition was giving her the impression they were good people. She noticed from their slight intimate gestures they were in love with each other. She turned her attention back to Dean. "I know what I am going to order." She flagged the waitress.

Dean was enjoying his burger and watched Mara eat with enthusiasm. She obviously was not a light weight eater. She was discussing about her interaction with other hunters until she felt Dean's stare. She turned her head to face him and his eyes immediately looked down at his plate as if he was engrossed in his food. Her eyes gazed steady at him while she picked up his feelings of awkwardness and slight embarrassment. Kuryiel stealthfully observed Mara since the moment they arrived at the diner. She was kind of intrigued with the auburn hair lady is attracted to Dean. She knew the woman had telepathic and empathic abilities while watching Mara steadily scan Dean thoughts and feelings.

Kuryiel set her napkin down. "I am going to the ladies room. Mara do you need to go to the ladies room too?" The angel tapped her foot against the other woman's.

Mara turned her head to her left to answer Kuryiel. "Sure. Excuse us."

The ladies got up and walked to restroom area at the back of the diner. Dean took a swig of his beer. "Women always go in pairs don't day. Most likely they are going to talk about us. Hey Cas, why don't you go in there in stealth mode to get the scoop on what they are up to."

Castiel shamelessly shook his head. "I am not going to do that. Kuryiel will spot me if I try and I don't want her to get on my case."

"Damn. I wish there was a way to hear what they have to say." He took another bite of his burger.

Kuryiel walked toward the sink to turn the faucets on to wash her hands. "I know you are checking Dean out. Here's a piece of advice. Don't make it to obvious that you are scanning his thoughts and feelings. Take it slow with him since he is not an open hearted guy. The more you get to know him you will understand why he keeps his feelings so contained. I know his total history so if you have any questions I will be happy to answer with the condition that it only stays with you."

Mara stood next to Kuryiel and held out her right hand. "It's a deal. There's something about him that is pulling me towards him. I felt it when he walked in this diner a few hours before. It's not common for women Mai to become attracted to human men but I sense he is different from all the others. I feel a kinship with him as well since we have a common goal to protect humans. My only concern is that he likes what he sees but he may reject me because we are different species."

Kuryiel shook the woman's hand to seal their agreement. "Don't worry about Dean. He is attracted to you and I have a feeling that he will not reject you. Take your time getting to know him. I have solution. You can come with us back to Kansas. We have plenty of room and I don't think it will be a big issue with him."

"Thank you for inviting me. My long hunt is now over and I'm still on vacation from my job." They walked toward the bathroom door.

Sam nudged Dean. "Hey their girl talk must be over."

The two women sat down. Kuryiel reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Hey guys I invited Mara to stay with us in Kansas for a while."

Dean started to cough on his beer when he heard the angel telling everyone what she did. "What! You can't invite her to our place."

Kuryiel looked startled by his abrupt comment. "Why not?"

"Because she is a shape shifter mutt, whatever. What if she directs other shape shifters to our place to ambush us later?" He crossed his arms with a scowl on his face in disapproval.

Mara was taken aback from his comment. "Really! You still think the worse of me after I told you what I am. I thought I gain a little trust sitting with you and having a meal with your family here." She glared at Dean in disappointment feeling his uneasiness and mistrust. "You don't have to worry about seeing me again." She turned to Kuryiel and put an arm around her to give her a half hug. "Thank you for your kindness of inviting me. I hope to see you again one day and out sometime." Mara motioned for Kuryiel to slide out of the booth so she can get out.

Kuryiel refused to move and gave the Dean a dour expression. "I invited Mara to hang out with us for a while. If something happens I will take full responsibility. I can even erase her memory if she conducts herself in a unfavorable manner."

Dean sighed in resignation. "Alright she is invited to join us." He looked wary at the woman hoping she was a good guy. "Listen I am sorry if I am being a jerk about this but our place is not a public residence. We stay in a bunker that has sigils on it to keep demons away. Only three people beside me and my brother knows this place existed. I want your word that you will not tell anyone; not even your closest friends about my place."

"You have my word Dean. Thank you for putting an ounce of trust in me. I mentioned to Kuryiel that I am actually on vacation. I do work for a living." She sat back finally let herself relax after feeling dejected earlier.

Sam curiously pushed his plate aside and asked. "Are you hunter? You mentioned knowing an old friend that is a hunter."

Mara chuckled to Sam's question knowing he was way off the mark. "No, I am not a hunter. You may be surprised but I work for a government agency."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise and interest. Castiel asked in everyone's behalf. "What agency do you work for if you don't mind sharing?"

Dean sat straight up waiting to her Mara's answer. She glanced at the man with the green eyes with a brilliant smile on her face. "I work for the FBI and I also assisted in various Department of Justice agencies when needed for my special talents."

**To Be Continued... on Chapter 11**

**In two weeks**


End file.
